Vida:Dulce Inmortalidad
by Liz19forever
Summary: Edwards se ha ido dejando a Bella sumida en una pena incomprensible para quienes la rodean, su intensión es que ella estuviera a salvo pero la realidad dista tanto de sus deseos que no contó con que ella se convertiría en uno de ellos.
1. Prefacio

Nota del Autor: Historia Alterativa. Los Personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y su Compañía Editorial. Supongo que no contiene Spoilers de los otros libros, mi historia comienza cuando Edwards deja a Bella en el bosque (Luna Nueva).

¿Qué haces cuando has perdido al amor de tu existencia?

¿Qué tal sí no pudieras soportarlo, sí la pena fuera tan grande que sólo la muerte podría mitigarla?

¿Qué sucedería si alguien te concediera lo que tanto anhelabas?

Prefacio: El comienzo del final

No alcance a percatarme de su presencia, ni siquiera logre sentir el ruido que hace el viento contra su cuerpo, así de sigilosa era, estaba ahí parada frente al vacío y ni aún en esa circunstancia, no podía terminar con mi vida, pero claro él ya lo había hecho.

El dolor parecía no acabar, mi corazón se había roto en mil pedazos y no lograba encontrar una razón de vivir, aunque habían transcurrido exactamente siete meses de aquel día, todavía seguía sintiendo como sí hubiera sido ayer cuando él me había dejado en aquel bosque, sola, y se había ido lejos de mí "Edwards" susurre, mientras lagrimas afloraron de mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas, fue entonces cuando decidí rendirme a este maldito sentimiento que embargaba mi corazón, baje mis manos derrotada por el dolor y el sufrimiento, estaba rindiéndome a esta batalla que no podía, o más bien no quería ganar.

No hasta hace mucho había constatado tres grandes verdades: Primero Edwards era un vampiro, Segundo una parte de él – y no sabia que tan poderosa era – quería mi sangre, y Tercero estaba incondicionalmente e irrevocablemente enamorada de él; hoy estaba segura de la Cuarta: No podía vivir sin él, y sí Edward no estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo entonces mi vida no tenía sentido.

Abrí los ojos y comencé a respirar irreflexivamente, mis manos comenzarón a temblar sin control, ya no sentía mis piernas, pero el único reflejo innato es ese momento era correr, así que lo hice, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, ninguna enfermera se percato de mi huida, llegue corriendo al borde del Parque a las afueras del Hospital donde mis padres me habían internado hace un par de semanas. Fue entonces cuando, esperando una absolución miré al cielo y en ese preciso momento sentí un ardor mortalmente ya conocido para mí, los recuerdos del año pasado, en Phoenix se presentaron ante mis ojos como un déja vu, acto seguido mis piernas se doblarón, la vista comenzó a nublarse como la última vez, podía sentir sus labios fríos como la nieve succionar la poca vida que me quedaba.

Cuando finalizó caí de lado sobre mi cuerpo, mi vista aún estaba puesta en el horizonte, estaba amaneciendo, jamás había visto el sol como aquella madrugada, estaba absorta contemplándolo. Según Edwards y los Cullen, la conversión era algo doloroso, incluso yo cuando había sido mordida por James sentí el dolor de la ponzoña entre mis venas como un recordatorio que no quedaría nada al finalizar esa agonía, extrañamente ahora, no era así.

La sensación se parecía más a cuando el alma deja abandonado el cuerpo, mis ojos comenzarón a nublarse aún más, desenfocando mi mirada, sólo alcance a divisar el reflejo borroso de unos pies frente a mi observando satisfecha su hazaña, pero no tuve la suficiente fuerza para levantar la mirada, y ver de quien se trataba. Lo siguiente que escuche fue un murmullo en mi odio, eran palabras: "dile que estamos parejos" y mis ojos se cerraron apesadumbrados, estaba cansada, mi respiración fue más lenta, casi imperceptible, mi corazón no rugía como antes, era un débil latido que estaba apagándose con cada segundo que transcurría.

No recuerdo exactamente que sucedió después, sólo que desperté en la mitad del bosque, tapada por ramas como si alguien me hubiera tratado de esconder, así llena de arbustos constate que era cerca de medio día, estaba aturdida y mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, "Imposible" susurre mientras mi mente comenzaba inconcientemente a recorrer el lugar, era casi vertiginosamente increíble cuan rápido había visto todo con solo dar un vistazo de reojo, con solo una mirada vi como un arbusto se movía a un par de metros, era como si hubiera estado a un paso frente de mí, de pronto escuche un sonido que estaba siendo para mí, en ese momento, familiarmente delicioso se sentía tenue, sincronizadamente perfecto para mis oídos "pum, pum, pum" escuche claramente, no paso una milésima de segundo cuando sentí un ardor que quemaba el fondo de mi garganta, sin siquiera pensarlo ya estaba erguida siguiendo casi por instinto a la fuente de aquel ruido tan deliciosamente enfermizo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue una muy vivida película de acción, ¿estaba yo succionando la sangre de un animal? pensé, tenía mi boca justo en su cuello, mis dientes apretaban la gruesa piel como si fueran cuchillos untando mantequilla, estaba ahí parada succionando su sangre como si estuviera tomando una bebida en pleno verano.

De pronto el pánico y el horror inundo mi mente y solté el cuerpo inerte de aquel animal que me había servido de sustento hasta hace algunos escasos segundos y me lleve las manos a mi boca, ésta aún estaba sedienta y comprobé un hecho del que iba a estar completamente e irremediablemente segura el resto de mi existencia, Quinto: me había convertido en una vampiro.


	2. Capítulo Primero

Capitulo Primero: Nunca digas Nunca

Habían pasado cinco años ya, como si hubieran sido cinco días en realidad. Más pronto que tarde repetía esta misma rutina: iba a una cabina de teléfono y discaba aquel número tan conocido para mí, espere que contestará pero salió el sonido de la grabadora, "genial" exclame frustrada, como odiaba que aún no pudiera controlar la tecnología, "mamá que sucedió esta vez, déjame adivinar, ¿huyo nuevamente de ti el cargador?" pregunte sarcásticamente tomé aire y luego continúe "Estoy REALMENTE BIEN…" dije fuerte y claro, pronunciando separadamente cada palabra, exagerando su entonación, después de mi pequeña desaparición por un año, mi madre se había puesto un poco más paranoica y suspicaz conmigo.

De pronto un ruido me distrajo, miré a mi alrededor examinando mi entorno y divise a una anciana, bastante familiar para mí, de pronto entre en pánico cuando la vi colocar el dichoso e infame letrero en la entrada del edificio, y que estaría probablemente toda la noche puesto ahí – _cerrado por inventario_ – era las palabras que se leían en forma categórica. Me devolvió a la realidad el ruido del teléfono

"eh, mamá creo que voy a llamarte mañana, espero que hayas conseguido cargar tu celular, te quiero y saluda a Phil de mi parte" colgué el auricular presurosamente.

Sin mucho esfuerzo estaba ya en la esquina de en frente, estupefacta contemplando el cartel con mis propios ojos, "Porque demonios hacen los inventarios de noche" me pregunte a mí misma, mientras miraba atónita, que se supone haría yo, toda la noche si la biblioteca iba a estar cerrada, donde mataría mi _sueño._

Me mordí mi labio inferior en desengaño mientras daba vuelta y emprendía el rumbo a mi _hogar_, esta vez procuré hacerlo más despacio, lo último que quería hacer era precisamente llamar la atención de los pocos humanos que habían en los alrededores, porque ya lo había hecho bastante en el pasado, y la única cosa buena de esta eternidad era que mi mala suerte, por decir así, había cambiado.

Camino a casa pensé en mi madre, su preocupación era normal claro, como hubiera reaccionado yo si mi hija de 18 años se pierde de un hospital por casi un año entero y luego aparece en otro lugar según ella feliz de la vida comiendo perdices, "probablemente la hubiera ido a buscar jalándola del pelo para que volviera conmigo" pensé riéndome ante la expresión de René aquella tarde cuando dí por fin señales de estar con vida.

Volví a suspirar al recordar aquel día, el día en que había inventado esta vida para mí, al menos había algo bueno de todo aquello, apenas podía recordar su imagen, mis recuerdos de humana eran dificultosamente borrosos, y esa sensación de vacío había sido superada – al menos eso creía yo – y ocupado por algo más importante: Sed, debía controlar mi Sed para poder vivir entre ellos, ahora entendía sus palabras: _Jamás había deseado tanto la sangre humana_. Era difícil, pero yo estaba dispuesta a superarlo, y para lograrlo disponía de bastante tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba afuera del edificio donde estaban los dormitorios de los estudiantes, mi hogar por estos últimos tres años, desde el día que había despertado, había resuelto que no desaprovecharía mi existencia, y que haría algo bueno con ella. Así que en parte estaba cumpliendo su deseo, había hecho lo que él hubiera querido que hiciera, _seguir con mi vida_, y el paso siguiente después de graduarse en el Instituto era éste, entrar a una Universidad.

Me había matriculado en la facultad hacia exactamente tres años, al principio había sido difícil, estar rodeada de tantos efluvios exquisitamente apetitosos, pero era una ventaja poder tener a disposición mía un banco de sangre tan próximo cuando necesitaba saciar mi sed, sin duda mi elección había sido la correcta, no es que me apasionará ser médico pero tenia sus ventajas estar estudiando esto.

Pronto tendría que comenzar las prácticas, y aunque me había preparado psicológicamente para ello aún me parecía difícil ver tanta sangre y no untar mis labios con ella, tome las llaves de mi cuarto y dí la vuelta al cerrojo "vacio" pensé con desgano mientras entraba, era extraño pero agradable que nadie hubiera querido compartir conmigo su cuarto este año, al menos la tentación iba a estar más lejana, era extremadamente difícil no resistirse, pero cada día que pasaba mi práctica mejoraba.

Tire mis cosas aún lado y prendí mi laptop, comencé a buscar la infaltable bibliografía que ocupaba mis largas noches de _sueño_, tema: Vampiros. Tenía que aprender todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance antes de cometer alguna tontería, más considerando que no tenía una familia a quien preguntar, por un minuto me hubiera gustado que Victoria se hubiera quedado a mi lado, para al menos enseñarme de esta nueva vida, tome aire y lo exhale en un acto reflejo, sin meditarlo mucho, era una costumbre para no levantar sospechas.

No te has topado con _NADIE_ pensé mientras miraba los links que aparecían en la pantalla, por ese lado me mantenía tranquila el pensar que tal vez jamás me toparía con _nadie_, y remarque en mi subconsciente esa palabra, que pensaría _él_ si supiera que era inmortal, ¿lo sabría ya?, ¿lo habría visto Alice venir?, la esperanza que albergaba era que no lo supiera, así podría engañarme como lo había hecho por todo este tiempo.

Era mejor que _él_ creyera que era feliz y que había estado haciendo mi vida humana de lo más feliz, aunque eso no fuera exactamente la realidad. Mire algunos reportajes sin mucho destino, hasta que me aburrí, esto de no dormir era patéticamente molesto, más cuando no se tiene nada más que hacer, deje a un lado la computadora y me recosté en mi cama, pase las manos por la colcha, y cerré los ojos remembrando viejos tiempos, era un acto inconsciente, me quede ahí con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo que dormía. Hacer esto de vez en cuando me mantenía cuerda, no me di cuenta como paso el tiempo, desde que había _renacido,_ mi apreciación de éste era escasamente incomprensible, lo que antes me parecía una eternidad ahora eran segundo, la noche había acabado más pronto que lo que hubiera imaginado.

Ahí estaba nuevamente el amanecer, el tímido sol estaba alumbrando por el horizonte, cubriendo con sus rayos todos los edificios, poniendo un poco de color al oscuro manto que había prevalecido las ultimas doce horas. Respire nuevamente, ahora lo había hecho meditadamente mientras me cambiaba de ropa, recogí mis bolsos no sin antes beber _desayuno,_ ese extraño y exquisito liquido tan apetecible para mi todo este último tiempo, tenia un sentimiento extraño, como si no fuera yo la que estaba viviendo esta vida, antes tomaba leche ahora bebía sangre pensé, empine el último trago, unas gotas se derramaron por mis labios, frote mis dedos contras ellos para secarlas, sin duda era extraño no tenerlo cerca de mí.

- Espero que esto sea suficiente – susurré pensativa mientras examinaba mi horario, Anatomía Nivel 6, uff como si ya no me hubiera memorizado el cuerpo humano entero, tener tanto tiempo extra me había convertido en la alumna más promisoria, y eso no era algo anormal, simplemente una consecuencia de mi nueva falta de sueño, que más iba a hacer, que no fuera estudiar. Ahora podía entenderlo, debe haber sido muy frustrante ir al instituto tanto tiempo y tantas veces supuse.

Entre al salón, y pude ver a Susan alzar su mano mientras me indicaba un asiento vacío junto a ella - por favor Bells, trata de no asesinar a la humana – me dije a mi misma, mientras bajaba lentamente los peldaños que nos separaban. El aula era enorme, todas me parecían tan enormes, tanta gente sentada ahí me ponía un poco ansiosa debía reconocerlo, como aquel primer día en el Instituto de Forks, "soy de las que sufren en silencio" me repetí mientras me sentaba a su lado, Susan me saludo de un beso en la mejilla y yo la esquive sin dudarlo, ella me dio una mirada extraña

- Por Favor Bella, porque siempre saltas cuando me acerco, ni que fuera a morderte. exclamo divertida mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

- Me has asustado eso es todo. Me defendí tratando de sacar de mi mente la palabra asesinato.

- mmm....., profesor nuevo, ¿a esta altura del semestre? comento extrañada entre susurros.

Su comentario no me hubiera llamado la atención a no ser porque no escuche un sonido familiar, ¿Por qué no le sonaba el corazón a este nuevo profesor?, podía contar exactamente cuantos corazones debían haber en esa aula, sí debían haber exactamente 103 pums familiares, y hoy habían sólo 102, de pronto una chispa hizo que mi cerebro prendiera, me distraje un momento del resto de la habitación, para dar una ojeada a mi teoría.

Mire y sólo pude ver una cabellera rubia y un cuerpo esbelto dado vuelta contra la pizarra escribiendo su nombre, antes que pudiera emitir sonido, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me quede en shock, atónita mirando casi sin pestañar, mi rostro se desencajo y seguro no estaba poniendo ninguna expresión buena a juzgar por el rostro de Susan que me movía de un lado para otro, haciendo señales delante de mi rostro, fue entonces cuando comprendí que su alboroto llamaría la atención de _el nuevo profesor _y eso justamente era lo que tenia que evita, de pronto me convertí en una presa, la silencie con un sólo movimiento, apreté sus manos entre la mía y puse la que tenía libre sobre su boca, presionando fuertemente.

-¡Silencio! Gruñí entre dientes, mientras volteaba mi rostro aterrorizada.

Sí tenia suerte _el nuevo profesor _no se habría percatado de la escena, contaba con que este arrebato hubiera pasado inadvertido para él. Pero nada me había preparado para ver a Carlisle frente a mí a menos de dos metros, la escena casi hubiera sido capaz de hacerme latir nuevamente mi corazón, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, él dejo de escribir y yo sólo quería huir, mi mente calculaba distancias, analizaba toda la habitación dándome las posibilidades de escape, pero había un pequeño problema, no podría irme sin que Susan se diera cuenta. La expresión de dolor en su rostro me recordó que mi fuerza no era la misma de antes, le solté las muñecas lentamente y quite de su boca mi mano como mordaza, ésta respiro y me dio una mirada desconcertada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó con voz entrecortada mientras yo ponía mis dedos sobre sus labios para silenciarla nuevamente.

- Por favor - supliqué por lo bajo

Con un poco de suerte podría salir airosa de esto, una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos era todo lo que necesitaba y jamás lo volvería a ver, me iría de aquel lugar, razones habían muchas, por ejemplo tenía que evitar que Edwards se enterará de mi reciente incorporación a la inmortalidad.

Y con suerte lo lograría, éramos más de 100 personas en aquella habitación era imposible que él se fijará en mi, ningún profesor lo hacia, pero ¿era él un profesor común? ¿Acaso él podría reconocer, olfatear, siquiera aventurar que había otro ser igual en la habitación?, de pronto tuve un déja vu, las imágenes de la familia de Edwards en el claro, mientras jugaban béisbol se vinieron a mi mente, ellos habían reconocido a los nómadas mientras se aproximaban, o sólo había sido Alice con sus visiones, comencé a inquietarme, más bien a aterrorizarme, me quede muy quieta, incluso deje de respirar, eso comenzó a preocupar a Susan.

- ¿Bella que te sucede, por qué no respiras? Preguntó. Porque tenía que ser tan fijona, solté un respiro profundo para que creyera que estaba nerviosa, ella me miro sin entender y se concentro cuando Carlisle quien comenzó la clase, como se esconde uno de un vampiro me pregunté.

Exactamente treinta minutos habían trascurrido desde que había comenzado la clase, la verdad si me hubieran preguntado no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando, al mirarlo no podía evitar pensar en _él_, ¿donde estaría _él_?, ¿estaría aquí?, ¿estarían todos aquí?, mi mente repaso en cuestión de segundos quinientas interrogantes distintas, mire el reloj que colgaba sobre la pizarra, sólo faltaban 5 minutos para terminar y todo acabaría, saldría airosa de esta prueba, después de esto tendría que marcharme de ahí, pero ¿dónde?, porque estaba tan asustada que _él_ me encontrara, acaso eso no era lo que deseaba en el fondo de mi corazón.

Carlisle iba a dar por finalizada la clase, cuando vi que Susan levanto su mano haciendo señales, sentí un incomodo espasmo en mi estomago, mis ojos se abrieron otra vez como platos, y si hubiera sido un humano cualquiera quien hubiera estado al frente seguramente podría haber bajado la mano de Susan, sin que siquiera lo percatará, pero no, él no era un humano y había notado a aquella alumna tan insistente sin siquiera darse vuelta a mirar, sino haciéndolo de reojo.

- Si… Señorita…. perdón no se su nombre, la de polera azul - hizo una pausa y la expresión de su rostro fue de incredulidad absoluta, incluso la sorpresa que denotaban sus ojos fue mucho mayor a la mía – Bella – susurró.


	3. Capítulo Segundo

**Gracias por sus review, de todo corazón...**

Capítulo Segundo: Reencuentros

Carlisle hizo una pausa y se contuvo

- Perdón ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto como sí nada, sus ojos color ocre se clavaron en los míos, podía sentir sus preguntas en mi mente como si le estuviera leyendo la suya.

- Susan Howard. respondió

Unas risitas se escucharon por lo bajo, seguro creían que Carlisle se había quedado mirándola a ella, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía en ese momento porque hubiera sido así.

- Profesor, ¿quería consultar si su estadía aquí será para el resto del semestre o volverá el profesor Hemingway?

Al escuchar su pregunta, esta cautivo mi atención, eso era exactamente lo que yo quería saber, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría él ahí en mi hogar?, era difícil encontrar un hogar y no quería irme, me agradaba ahí.

- Bueno - Comenzó a responder Carlisle, tosió para que su voz fuera más firme, y luego continúo, - estaré aquí hasta que el profesor Hemingway se reponga de su enfermedad, y eso Srta. Howard no lo tengo claro aún.

Nadie más dijo nada, Nuestros ojos se encontraron por segunda vez, nos quedamos mirando fijo por una fracción de segundo y luego su rostro cambio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Concluyó mientras todos se paraban de sus asientos, quería correr, sí eso era justo lo que iba a hacer cuando sentí que Susan me sujetaba por el chaleco impidiendo mi huida.

- Demonios - mascullé por lo bajo.

- Bella ¿estudiaremos juntas hoy? - Me preguntó, di una mirada de reojo a Carlisle quien me devolvió la mirada mientras tomaba sus libros.

- No lo sé Susan, tengo que hacer un par de cosas, y en realidad no creo que sea buena idea - argüí pero lo cierto era que no tenia una excusa convincente en ese momento, apenas podía articular palabra alguna.

Susan suspiro y me miro de mala gana, pero luego me dejo ir, baje las escaleras con la vista enterrada en mis pies, pude sentir sus ojos fulminando mi cuerpo con su mirada, pero hice caso omiso estaba a punto de poner un pie afuera de la habitación cuando sentí su voz

- ¿Srta. Swan, puedo hablar con usted un momento? me dijo Carlisle.

Estaba ahí parada en el marco de la puerta, sin darme vuelta, sin articular palabra alguna

– es realmente necesario y sólo será un momento – insistió ante la expectativa de todos, este sonrío diplomáticamente al resto de los alumnos espectadores de nuestra conversación, me di vuelta dando una sonrisa forzada, estaba visiblemente nerviosa, levante los hombros y asentí.

Carlisle espero a que todos los demás alumnos salieran del aula, cerro la puerta detrás del último, quería escapar y mis pensamiento usualmente eran difícil de controlar para no hacerlos realidad, sin darme cuenta me encontraba al final del salón justo a punto de abrir la puerta trasera del aula cuando frente a mi estaba el cuerpo de Carlisle impidiéndome el paso como una gran muralla.

- Eres… una de… nosotros. exclamó atónito y acerco su mano hacia mi rostro, sin dudarlo me aleje de él nuevamente – Bella… no voy a lastimarte – me dijo suavemente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? pregunte arrogante, firme y decidida, acaso él no veía que por primera vez estaba realmente superando lo de Edwards, justo cuando creí que ya no iba a debatirme entre salir a buscarlo o seguir con mi vida, ellos aparecían nuevamente en ella, acaso no tenían otro lugar donde ir, lo miré enfurecida. En respuesta él me devolvió la mirada más tierna que jamás hubiera podido alguien darme.

- Alice quería venir a esta Universidad - comenzó a explicar pero yo lo interrumpí.

- Espera… Alice esta aquí. pregunte incrédula, entonces ella lo sabía pensé mire al vacío, no podía haber otra explicación para la presencia de Carlisle ahí.

- No, no lo sabía. interrumpió una voz cantarina, levante mi vista y ahí estaba en vivo y en directo, Alice Hale, parada frente a mí con una sonrisa exquisitamente tierna, me abrazo tal y como lo había hecho cuando Edward me presento a su familia, quede con los brazos colgados, no pude apretarla como lo hubiera hecho en otra circunstancia, era la misma reacción que había tenido en su primer abrazo.

- OH Bella... tu siempre tan expresiva. me dijo riéndose y guiñándome el ojo.

Ahí estaba descubierta al fin, nos miramos unos momentos, fue Alice la que interrumpió aquel incomodo silencio.

- Así que después de todo lo conseguiste, al menos no tuve que ver yo con esto.

Carlisle miraba absorto.

- Edward - susurré pero no pude terminar mi pregunta pues me interrumpieron.

- No él no sabe nada, mantuve mis pensamientos muy apartados de él, y aunque debo confesar que trate de decírselo él no quiso escuchar, en cuanto pronuncie tu nombre él simple

Dijo con un hilo de voz, se mordió el labio, cuando se percató de mi expresión, está era sombría, triste, por primera vez en cinco años corroboré de primera fuente que él no quería saber nada de mi, las imágenes del aquel día en el bosque se comenzaron a suceder en cámara lenta, los recuerdos que parecían borrosos, cobraron mayor fuerza… "¿tu… no… me quieres?" le había preguntado, "No" había sido la respuesta que había escuchado de sus perfectos labios.

Cerré mis ojos cayendo de rodillas al suelo, de pronto volví a sentir aquel interminable dolor en mi pecho, puse mi mano en mi corazón, si no supiera que no podía derramar lagrimas, habría jurado que estas estaban rodando incesantemente por mis frías mejillas. Fue entonces cuando sentí las tibias manos de Carlisle entre mis brazos como dándome consuelo, lo cual me sorprendió.

- Yo no quise. murmuro Alice avergonzada mirando a Carlisle.

- No importa Alice… dije mirando al vacio.

La condición para dejarme ir fue que permanecería en la ciudad, y que no huiría, mi condición fue que no le comentarían nada a Edward. Alice me mostró sus dedos como un niño explorador y declaró solemne

- Ni un pensamiento, Nos reuniremos al anochecer, en la biblioteca. -

Se hacia tarde - en realidad jamás dijimos una hora en especifico - me repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba el reloj, eran las dos y media de la madrugada, seguía caminando en círculos por mi habitación, de pronto mi celular sonó, lo mire de reojo y no tenia que leer el futuro o el pensamiento para saber de quien se trataba, lo tome entre mis manos

- Voy en camino - fue todo lo que dije cortando apresuradamente, tome mi chaqueta, como si ella pudiera protegerme de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Vacilé un momento al ver la luz de la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca, no había nadie, malditas bibliotecas, porque justamente hoy no tenían que estar cerradas. Camine ridículamente despacio para mi habilidad, fue entonces cuando algo me detuvo justo cuando iba a entrar, era una mano sorprendentemente calida

- ¿Bella? Inquirió mientras me miraba, por un segundo pensé que se trataba de él y de pronto fue como si toda la sangre se hubiera detenido en mi cuerpo, pero no, no era él, era Carlisle, miré sobre su hombro y ahí estaba Alice un paso más atrás, suspire y supe que había llegado la hora de decir mi verdad.


	4. Capítulo Tercero

Capítulo Tercero: Verdades

Estábamos sentados a unos metros, paradójicamente en un Parque, era irónico si lo miraba de ese modo, podía sentir la tensión y ansiedad de mi _casi_ familia, suspire y comencé a contar mi historia. Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos, Carlisle observaba sin emitir juicio, no podía decir si era pena o dolor, pero su rostro era confuso, era como si no pudiera transmitir sentimientos para lo que yo estaba contando.

- Habían pasado semanas y me rehusaba a comer, Charlie no sabia que hacer así que me interno en un hospital, simplemente me estaba dejando morir, al menos eso era lo que el médico le comento en varias ocasiones, pero la verdad era que incluso comer para mi en ese momento era lo más doloroso que podía hacer, mi mente no reaccionaba estaba como catatónica, escuchando en mi mente una y otra vez las palabras de Edward… no había comprendido hasta ese minuto de que forma le amaba

Suspire como si mi vida dependiera de ello y continúe

- Esa noche en particular, había decidido acabar con mi agonía, subí hasta el último piso del hospital, a la azotea no fue difícil, las enfermeras estaban viendo televisión no notaron mi desaparición, pero cuando estuve arriba, mirando hacia el precipicio, entendí que no era capaz de hacerlo, que no tenia la voluntad ni la fuerza de arrebatar mi propia vida, como maldije ese sentimiento que ahora yo estaba sintiendo, así que corrí sin rumbo fijo, me detuve en una pequeña plaza como ésta, llena de arboles, estaba ahí mirando al horizonte, dejándome morir cuando fue justamente eso lo que paso… en realidad no la sentí venir.

- Victoria. murmuro entre dientes Alice.

- Solo sentí la ponzoña entrar por mis venas, y hacer que mi corazón se detuviera, lo siguiente que recuerdo es cuando desperté en el bosque un par de días después.

- Te lo dije, yo lo vi - interrumpió Alice mirando a Carlisle, este entrecerró sus ojos, pero no expreso nada, Alice se volvió a mi contestando mi pregunta evidente.

- Él me prohibió hurgar en tu futuro, y te juro que no lo hacía, pero aquel día en particular, simplemente lo vi.

Confesó me dio un vistazo y luego continuo

- Edwards te busco desesperadamente cuando supo que habías desaparecido, lo hizo hasta que…. - Su voz se apago recordando el pasado antes que pudiera seguir yo continúe mi relato.

- Al principio estaba errática, no sabia que hacer, de hecho mi primera victima.

- ¿Bella? Interrumpió esta vez Carlisle.

- Fue un Alce - confesé como si hubiera sido la peor victima de todas - bueno luego mi dieta no fue muy sútil que digamos - recordé a los ratones a los que había engullido, Alice hizo una mueca de asco. - Pero con el tiempo logre llevarlo, hasta que supe que se podía comprar sangre, al principio lo hacia como un tráfico, hasta que una noche alguien por ahí comento que a los estudiantes de medicina le era más fácil, y decidí que era tiempo de seguir con mi vida como había querido Edwards, y heme aquí, estudiando esto - dije mientras agitaba mis brazos en señal de resignación.

- Entonces tu tomas sangre humana. dijo Alice, su expresión era de desaprobación y cautela.

- No sabia que más hacer, la verdad, a pesar que han pasado cinco años, bueno yo no soy – hice una pausa, dude en continuar realmente me avergonzaba admitirlo, pero lo hice - creo que la caza no se me da del todo bien.

Carlisle sonrío por un breve momento, y luego me miro fijamente, no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber lo que él estaba pensando.

- ¡No! ¡Por ningún motivo! Respondí agitada mientras me levantaba desde el tronco que había servido como asiento por todo este tiempo, Alice se levanto conmigo.

- Bella… él también ha sufrido, no es fácil, no fue fácil para él, escucha… cuando se fue, lo hizo porque quería que tu no salieras lastimada, encontró que nosotros éramos un peligro para ti, nuestra sólo existencia lo era, pero en realidad el jamás dejo de amarte.

Finalizo Alice dándome una mirada, de esas que sólo la Familia Cullen podría dar, su expresión era tan clara, tan nítida, tan autentica como si quisiera que yo viera la verdad en sus palabras a través de sus ojos, Carlisle interrumpió.

- ¿Crees que podrás ocultárselo para siempre? Me preguntó mientras me sujetaba por un brazo.

- Lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ti. respondí

Pero lo cierto es que no estaba segura si podría ocultarme para siempre, en un planeta tan pequeño como este.

- ¿Para qué? agregué de mala gana, mis recuerdos de Edwards eran cada vez más patentes, como si hubiera sido ayer, de pronto todos mis recuerdos humanos afloraron en mi mente junto con el dolor.

- Él tiene derecho a saberlo, y… - comenzó a decir Carlisle, pero yo termine la frase por él precipitadamente, pidiéndole una explicación

- ¿Y qué? ¿decidir? ¿Qué tendría que decidir Edward?, grité,

- ¡No! fin de la discusión. concluí

Alice intervino.

- Cuando te vi mi visión no era del todo clara, y de pronto no pude verte más, fue cuando te busco por todos lados, estaba como ido, tardo meses en comprender que no era su culpa, además todo empeoró cuando leímos en el diario aquella noticia que había aparecido un cuerpo, y que era el… - hizo una pausa - tuyo, creímos que perderíamos a Edward, jamás en años lo habíamos visto así, estaba como loco, trastornado, incluso trato de… bueno… acabar con su existencia, esto último casi lo logró.

Confidenció en un susurro, sus ojos no estaban con nosotros, parecía que hubiera vuelto al pasado recordando, la expresión de Alice era sombría, compungida y apagada. Por un momento yo también estaba compungida y sombría al pensar el dolor que él había sentido pero de pronto ese sentimiento cambio a la ira, y grite sin quererlo.

- ¡Bueno, creo que Edward, tiene una visión bastante real de cómo me sentí yo cuando él me dejo aquel día en el bosque!. alegué, mientras me apartaba de ellos.

- Solo piénsalo, las cosas han cambiado, esta inmortalidad te hace como él, no veo porque no podrían estar juntos.

Carlisle trato de persuadirme, pero yo no dije nada.

Los días parecían interminables, tener a Alice de compañera no era exactamente mi idea de continuar con mi _vida_, desde que me habían encontrado ella no quería apartarse de mí, se había mudado a vivir conmigo en el dormitorio de la universidad – Alumna de intercambio – pregunte incrédula mientras miraba su carné de identificación.

- Qué querías, vampira nueva en la ciudad. aportillo dándome una mirada.

- Ja! Muy graciosa. Segura que no le has dicho nada, ¿no querrá visitarte? Pregunte temerosa.

- No, He mantenido mis pensamientos lo más lejos de tu imagen, pero supongo que existe la posibilidad que él lo lea en mi mente.

Concluyó pensativa, la mire estupefacta, tenía un extraño sentimiento de angustia, no estaba preparada para verlo nuevamente. Alice sacudió la cabeza y sonrío

– Bella no te preocupes, no vendrá te lo prometo, a decir verdad no terminamos muy bien la última vez que conversamos, y para tu tranquilidad, él esta muy lejos de aquí junto con Jasper. agregó.

- ¿Jasper esta con él? Pregunte curiosa.

- Sí – exclamó - es una larga historia.

- ¿Por eso no terminaron bien la última vez? ¿no? Adiviné. Alicie asintió con un movimiento corto, sus pensamientos estaban lejos.

Decidí que era tiempo de cambiar de tema, y preocuparme por otras cosas, como por ejemplo Susan, no la había llamado desde que Alice estaba aquí y mi ausencia a clases había empeorado la situación.

- ¿Dónde vas? Me pregunto saliendo de su reflexión.

- A ver a Susan, no demoraré mucho, puedes… bueno siéntete como en casa. Le dije dándole una sonrisa de confianza. Después me arrepentiría de aquello.

Iba caminando por los pasillos en busca de Susan, cuando de pronto vi un montón de chicos sonriendo y alardeando, seguro era con una chica a juzgar por sus actitudes, la miraban de pies a cabeza e incluso algunos trataban de hacerse los caballeros con ella - Otra persona a mitad de semestre pensé

En realidad no podía ver de quien se trataba puesto que la tenían rodeada, todos en un circulo y ella al medio. Tampoco era que me interesara tanto, así que continúe en busca de Susan, estaba justo fuera de su habitación, iba a tocar, pero de pronto suspendí mi mano a escasos centímetros de la madera.

– Que iba a decir - en mi mente comencé a buscar excusas, buenas excusas para justificar mi comportamiento las últimas semanas, pero no encontré ninguna - esto de mentir no es lo mío - pensé inquieta, de pronto pensé que decirle la verdad no era tan malo, claro si ocultaba todo el tema de _vampiro_s podría decirle que Alice, era una vieja amiga que había pedido su traslado a esta universidad y yo amablemente estaba ayudándola a ambientarse, lo que no era mentira del todo.

Retome fuerzas e iba a golpear cuando Susan abrió la puerta de imprevisto, era como si estuviera esperando a alguien. La mire nerviosa, sólo fruncí mis labios y esboce una sonrisa avergonzada.

- Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto desconcertada.

- Vine a verte. Respondi timidamente.

- OH, bueno, no es buen momento ahora. Me explico mientras miraba de un lado a otro por el corredor donde estaba parada, parecía como si buscará algo o a alguien.

- ¿Por qué, esperas a alguien? Pregunte confundida.

- Algo así, pasa… supongo que tendremos un par de minutos, antes que llegue

- ¿Llegar, quién? Volví a preguntar mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando entre pude ver que la cama donde dormía Eileen, la compañera de cuarto de Susan y su mejor amiga de la infancia, estaba vacía, de hecho todo el lado que le pertenecía en aquella habitación estaba vacío. Eileen se había mudado pensé, pero ¿dónde?, desde que conocía a Susan, Eileen era su eterna amiga, si no fuera porque conocía uno que otro detalle poco decoroso de Susan, incluso podría haber aventurado que ellas dos eran más que amigas.

- Eileen tuvo que suspender un semestre. Sus padres tuvieron un accidente y bueno ella tuvo que volver a su casa, a cuidar de sus hermanos menores

Me dijo sin que yo preguntara siquiera.

- OH, ya veo, ¿entonces estas esperando una nueva compañera?

- Sí, me notificaron hoy, creo que viene trasferida de Dartmouth.

- OH, no es raro… digo esa Universidad es cara, y prestigiosa, porque habría alguien ya inscrito ahí querer cambiarse a ésta Universidad. Comenté no sin mucho sentido.

Susan sólo sonrío nerviosa y sacudió su cabeza.

- No tengo la menor idea. Me respondió.

Susan la verdad yo venia a... no alcance a finalizar cuando sentimos el ruido de la puerta, me distraje y Susan se levanto ansiosa para abrir la puerta a su nueva compañera. Su olor me dejo paralizada en mi sitio, era inconfundible, incluso sin sentirla hablar sabia perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero era imposible, acaso mi pesadilla iba a empeorar.

-Bella – sentí decir a Susan nerviosa - te presento a mi nueva compañera de cuarto, su nombre es Rosalie Hale.

- Demonios. Resollé. Mi cuerpo no me respondía, quería pararme pero era casi imposible siquiera coordinar los movimientos. Estaba comenzando lentamente a levantarme de la cama, y torciendo mi cuerpo para dar la cara a Rosalie, cuando sentí la voz de Alice en la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Inquirió con urgencia a su hermana, quien sonreía maliciosamente satisfecha con la escena.


	5. Capítulo Cuarto

Capítulo Cuarto: Buenas Razones

Susan apenas podía creerlo, miraba boquiabierta a las tres, sin entender ni media palabra de nuestra conversación.

- Así que éste es el gran secreto que estas ocultándole a Edwards.

Susurró complacida, era como si hubiera venido mandada por él a ver que tramaba Alice. Caí en pánico al leer las facciones de Rosalie mirándome victoriosa, no… ella no podía contárselo pensé mirando a Alice, quien permanecía absorta.

Estábamos en mi habitación, Alice cuchicheaba con Rosalie unos pasos más allá, podía sentir la rabia colérica de está cuando le hablaba a su hermana.

- ¿Cómo pudiste prestarte para esto? Rezongaba Alice.

- Tú y Carlisle tienen la culpa. Si ustedes no le hubieran ocultado sus pensamientos, tal vez él no me hubiera pedido venir, sumado a que Esme estaba preocupada por no tener noticias de ustedes, bueno ninguno de nosotros estaba entendiendo porque en forma tan repentina ustedes dos no querían que ninguno de nosotros viniera y claro – dijo dándome una mirada - ahora veo la razón.

- ¿Él lo sabe? Pregunte de repente a Rosalie.

Esta me examinó sin contestar, se acerco y puso su cara frente a frente, sin duda yo no era muy agradable para ella, incluso ahora que éramos de la misma clase, estaba claro que no le simpatizaba en lo absoluto.

- No, pero espera mis noticias hoy, sino vendrá él mismo a ver que sucede con Carlisle y Alice.

- Tengo que irme, desaparecer, donde nadie pueda encontrarme. Dije con pavor mientras comenzaba a recoger mis cosas, Alice le dio una mirada fulminante a su hermana, esta sacudió su cabeza.

- Puedes huir pero no escapar. Me exclamó Rosalie, me detuve en el acto a mirarla, porque me odiaba tanto pensé.

- No estoy lista para verlo, no así. Confesé.

No estoy segura sí mi expresión desolada fue lo que hizo cambiar de parecer a Rosalie, o mi congoja lo que seguramente causaba que su imponente e implacable plan cambiara de curso. Me miro examinando mis razones, no las entendía evidentemente, yo me había convertido sin quererlo en la razón por la cual su familia estaba ahora dividida. Por un lado estaba Carlisle y Alice actuando raro incluso con Esme, impidiendo que ellos vinieran para complacer mi voluntad de mantener a Edwards en la ignorancia sobre mi transformación, y por otro estaban ellos que merecían una explicación, sobre todo uno más que otros.

- Por favor Rosalie. Supliqué

- Sí no sabe noticias mías vendrá junto con Jasper y Emmett – comenzó a decir mientras miraba a Alice, quien bajo la vista – No entiendo ¿qué es lo tan difícil de explicar?, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo enfrentas? y te comportas como una chiquilla madura, ¿qué es lo que podría pasar?, ¿qué él cayera rendido a tus pies, como ocurrió en Forks? Me dijo en tono meloso.

-¡Él no me quiere!. Grite ahogadamente.

Rosalie miro a Alice quien frunció el seño en desaprobación.

- Perfecto, no diré nada, pero eso te dará sólo dos días de ventaja, que es el tiempo que se demorará en llegar, entonces tendrás que enfrentarlo.

Dijo resuelta mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y miraba a Alice, esta camino hacia la puerta y me puso su mano en mi hombro.

- Todo saldrá bien, ya veras. Me susurró mientras seguía a su hermana fuera de la habitación.

No estaba segura si la palabra _bien_ era la que yo hubiera usado. Pero sin duda había llegado la hora de enfrentar mi más temido miedo.

Dos días me repetía mientras miraba al vacío, y ya había acabado uno, eso me dejaba en desventaja, había pasado todas esas horas mirando al vacío tratando de resolver que iba a decirle primero, lo de mi transformación, o lo de mi sufrimiento, ¿Acaso iba a reprocharle el dejarme tirada en el bosque sufriendo?.

Lo cierto es que aún no lo decidía del todo, Alice no había llegado a los dormitorios en todo el día, supongo que quería darme espacio para hilvanar bien mi historia antes que arribará el clan Cullen por completo, o tal vez era ella la que necesitaba tiempo para decidir que explicaciones iba a dar, porque a juzgar por la expresión de Rosalie, imaginaba que Jasper también exigiría unas cuantas.

Así mirando al vacío se había pasado otro día, me encogí de hombros cuando vi amanecer - que podía hacer - me dije, Rosalie estaba en lo cierto, podía huir pero no escapar, si ya me habían encontrado de pura casualidad, esta vez Edwards obligaría a Alice _a verme_, y no creo que lo hiciera de una manera demasiado educada.

No quería salir de mi habitación, me aterraba el hecho de deambular por las calles pensando que en cualquier momento _él_ tocaría mi brazo y lo tendría finalmente frente a mí una vez más. Espere nerviosa que el sol dejará de estar en el cenit, y comenzará a apagar sus rayos, para que mi piel no brillará tanto y decidí cuando éste comenzó a esconderse, que era hora de salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Estaba nuevamente en la plaza frente a la biblioteca, mi lugar preferido, subida a un árbol, lo que me parecía irónicamente macabro de mi parte, cuando cerré los ojos por unos momentos, las imágenes de Edwards se comenzaron a suceder una tras otra en mi mente, cuando me salvo de ser aplastada por aquella camioneta, cuando me llevo a conocer su particular mundo sobre los árboles, cuando me hizo verlo bajo el sol, cuando me miró absorto y compungido en aquel cuarto de ballet, mientras me retorcía por la ponzoña, su mirada aún más indescifrable cuando desperté en el hospital, su mirada cuando baje por las escaleras de la casa de mi padre antes de irnos al estúpido baile, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, de pronto sentí un grito ahogado a lo lejos

- ¡¡¡No!!!! – era su voz, abrí abruptamente mis ojos y miré a todos lados, pero él no estaba ahí

- él lo sabe - susurré.

Estaba literalmente corriendo hacia el edificio donde estaba mi dormitorio, de vez en cuando me detenía y miraba a todos lados, como esperando que apareciera detrás de mí en cualquier momento, respiré con alivio cuando vi la fachada de aquel tan conocido edificio, entre presurosamente, mecánicamente subí las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, cruce el hall y di con la puerta de mi dormitorio, al poner la llave advertí que aún tenia el pestillo pasado

– buena señal, Alice no había llegado aún – pensé, di vuelta el cerrojo abriendo, dí un paso para entrar mientras quitaba la llave y fue en ese momento cuando lo vi frente a mi parado impertérrito, su mirada era colérica, me quede petrificada en el umbral de la puerta que permanecía abierta, no sabía que decir, como actuar, pero miré sus ojos, eran iguales a la última vez que los había visto, duros como si el oro liquido se hubiera congelado y vuelto sólido.

De pronto sentí un incomodo espasmo en mi estomago, trague saliva. Ahora su mirada estaba regodeándose en la tristeza al contemplarme. Pasaron unos segundos, no nos habíamos dicho nada, sólo estábamos observándonos, más bien él me observaba, convertida en un monstruo, lo miré lacónica, baje mi vista. Fue entonces cuando sentí su aliento cerca del mío.


	6. Capítulo Quinto

Capítulo Quinto: Eres como una enfermedad

- ¿Que he hecho? Preguntó con un hilo de voz - Su pregunta era retórica, yo solo suspiré. Sus manos estaban a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

- Nada, tú no has hecho nada - Respondí apartándome de él. Vi como sus manos quisieron tocarme pero las detuvo en el aire.

- ¿Por qué? quiso saber, su voz era temblorosa ante la verdad que yo pudiera decirle.

- Supongo que esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a Victoria - Solté sin pensarlo, y recordé el mensaje que ella había dejado para él conmigo. Agradecí que mi mente estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Cuando escucho el nombre de Victoria, clavo su vista en el suelo, su respiración había comenzado a agitarse y el trataba de mantener la calma sin lograrlo. Cuando levanto la vista nuevamente, fue como un déja vú, recordé la escena del bosque, sus ojos brillaban como topacios duros, claros y muy profundos.

- Bella…Yo… no quería que… - comenzó a decir sacudiendo su cabeza, estaba espantando sus peores demonios.

- ¿Qué es lo que no querías?

Dije con un hilo de voz, de pronto tenia sentimientos encontrados, todo ese amor estaba aflorando nuevamente, pero también estaba aflorando el rencor, la pena. Y no pude contenerme más. No había planeado nada, pero todo comenzó a fluir sin yo tener control sobre el desarrollo de la conversación.

- Que corrieras peligro, claro.

Agrego, pero yo no lo deje continuar, lo interrumpí.

- Bueno Edward, te felicito, porque justamente fue todo lo contrario, fue una pesadilla después que me dejaste sola en aquel bosque, no sabes cuantos días pase sin siquiera poder hablar, sólo tenia tu recuerdo en mi cabeza apareciendo una y otra vez, como cuchillos rasgando mi corazón sin detenerse… pasaron meses Edward, meses, sin comer, sin dormir, sin vivir… mis padres creyeron que estaba loca, me internaron en un Hospital.

Grite agitada, hice una pausa, pude ver su rostro desfigurándose con cada palabra que yo decía, era una sensación rara, pero por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, estaba disfrutándolo, antes que él pudiera decir algo continúe.

- Mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, mi vida estaba rota, sin sentido, cuando te dije que mi alma te pertenecía, no estaba mintiendo, ese día que tu te fuiste, mi alma se fue contigo, incluso ahora ella ya no me pertenece, así que lo que hizo Victoria, sólo fue un acto misericordioso de su parte.

- Calla… te lo suplico… - Balbuceó en un susurro entrecortado, mientras se volteaba, se apoyo sobre el escritorio que estaba a unos pasos de él, enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, podía sentir su pena y dolor, podía ver cuán débil era, pero eso sólo me hizo enfurecer más.

- No quieres la verdad, pues aquí la tienes pasé meses escuchando tu voz en mi mente, soñando que iba a despertarme de esta pesadilla, pero eso no sucedía, era una agonía lo que estaba viviendo, fue entonces cuando tomé la decisión y fui a la azotea del hospital.

- ¡Bella por favor! - Gruño con voz estrangulada apretando sus puños contra la mesa dando un fuerte golpe sobre esta, abrió sus manos apretando la madera que se destrozaba ante su contacto.

- Pero no pude, no tenía la voluntad, ni la fuerza, fue entonces que constante que yo no era yo nunca más, que tú te habías llevado a Bella contigo, y que mi alma jamás volvería a estar dentro de mí, así que corrí, corrí hasta no detenerme, paradójicamente y debo agradecerle estaba ella ahí.

- ¡Calla! Chillo dolido.

- Estaba amaneciendo, no la sentí venir, pero cuando sentí sus labios fríos y duros contra mi cuello, lo supe y premié que me matará.

Hice una pausa, no estaba segura de decirlo, pero mi corazón debía cerrar la herida, así que continúe

- Ella te dejo un mensaje

Edward levanto su rostro, pero permanecía de espaldas a mí, no noté que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar

- Estamos a mano – dije y sentí un grito ahogado emanar de su pecho y sus ojos centellearon por un instante.

- OH Bella… perdóname te lo suplico. Gimió.

Cuando pude darme cuenta estaba arrodillado ante mis pies, tenia su rostro enterrado en mi cintura abrazándome, su cuerpo temblaba como un niño pequeño, levante mis manos, iba a ponerlas en su pelo para acariciarlo, pero me contuve, maldije que no pudiera llorar porque era justamente lo que más deseaba. Era una extraña sensación, por primera vez mi corazón se calmo, por primera vez en cinco años, el dolor ya no existía, era como si hubiera necesitado hacer esto, hacérselo. Me había convertido en un monstruo reflexioné. Fue entonces cuando sentí la presencia de Alice en un rincón de la habitación, había salido de la oscuridad su mirada estaba absorta en nosotros dos.

- Edwards creo… que ella… te ha perdonado.

Musitó Alice confundida mientras Edward seguía aferrado a mi cuerpo, sin decir nada.


	7. Capítulo Sexto

Capítulo Sexto: Permanece Conmigo

Me imaginaba, a juzgar por lo ocurrido con mis padres, que reconstruir una relación no era fácil, en nuestro caso me imaginaba que tendríamos un largo camino que recorrer antes que todo volviera a ser como antes. Las cosas habían cambiado dramáticamente, yo no era humana por ende mi fragilidad había acabado y con ella su necesidad de protegerme y su deseo por mi sangre. Era difícil estar en la misma habitación con él sin quedarnos mirándonos fijo sin emitir palabras y aunque Alice veía nuestro futuro bastante promisorio, aún me parecía un poco prematuro para correr a sus brazos, supongo que era una reacción normal después de lo que había vivido.

Hoy había aceptado ir a _cenar _con él, supongo que era una escusa para verme, pero iba a seguirle el juego tanto como fuera posible, y la curiosidad por saber que íbamos _a cenar_ me estaba matando, así que decidí ir. Carlisle ante la llegada del clan Cullen había comprado una mansión en las colinas, afuera de la ciudad, por lo que esperé pacientemente en la plaza cerca de la biblioteca mientras Edwards pasaba a buscarme. Estaba distraída mirando como unos pájaros se peleaban la comida, cuando vi de reojo al ya conocido Volvo que manejaba. Detuvo el auto cerca de donde yo estaba y abrió la puerta del copiloto cuando me vio cerca, yo me subí sin mirarlo siquiera.

- Hola - me dijo sin acercarse.

Yo solo asentí en respuesta. Apreté mis labios y mire por la ventana. Encendió el motor y puso el auto en movimiento, el camino fue tenso, ninguno dijo nada, me mordía los labios a cada instante.

- No tienes porque estar nerviosa - Dijo sin quitar la vista del camino.

- Ya lo sé - Respondí seca.

- ¿Médico eh? - pregunto vacilante.

- Fue cuestión de conveniencia.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por una fracción de segundos. Decidí que debía ser yo la que pusiera de mi parte esta vez.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Edwards me miro confundido

- Me refiero, ¿a qué lugar era donde estaban tú y Jasper?

- Denali

- ¿A quién visitaban?

- A nadie en particular. Respondió incomodo, ahora era él quien trataba de ocultarme algo, podía verlo en su mirada.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer? Pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema. Me dio una sonrisa torcida suya, de esas que eran mis favoritas, luego miro al frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?

- Edwards, yo – hice una pausa y decidí seguir su juego - Ravioles. Contesté. El sonrió.

Estuvimos en silencio un par de millas, yo observaba el paisaje por la ventana cuando de pronto.

- Cásate conmigo.

Dijo abruptamente, al mismo tiempo que apartaba el auto de la carretera y lo estacionaba fuera del camino, se giro a mirarme. Estaba pidiéndome que me casará con él, acaso había perdido la razón. Lo miré en descrédito, sin duda había escuchado mal.

El permanecía expectante observando mi reacción, esperaba una respuesta pero yo no podía dársela, me había pillado con la guardia baja – matrimonio, te pidió matrimonio - me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, de pronto un terror inundo mi mente. Examine su expresión, y no pude evitar negar con la cabeza aturdida.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y oscuros, de pronto noté su expresión sombría, ahora era yo la que lo había herido con mi rechazo, miré como encendía nuevamente el motor sin decir palabra alguna.

- Y que vamos a hacer hoy. Me preguntó Alice mientras miraba por la ventana como anochecía.

Habían pasado semanas de la petición de matrimonio de Edwards, yo le había explicado que no era una cuestión de no querer, sino que su petición me había parecido un poco apresurada considerando los últimos acontecimientos, lo que había complicado un poco nuestra relación. Cerré mi libro de Bioquímica y la miré.

- No tengo la menor idea.

Señale mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Bueno, considerando que hoy es sábado por la noche, creo que tengo un par de ideas para superar el trago amargo de la _proposición_

Me señalo mientras abría mi armario.

- ¡Pero qué desastre! - Bramo mirándome su voz era tan aguda que hizo que mis pelos se pusieran de punta – Tú y yo definitivamente saldremos de compras – juró mientras comenzaba a hurgar entre mis pertenencias.

Que le hacía pensar que mi idea de _matar_ la noche, iba a ser en un lugar como aquel me dije mientras miraba aterrada las luces fluorescentes alumbrando el cielo y los faroles en la entrada, entre en pánico ante su mirada traviesa.

- ¡Oh no! Dije abriendo mis ojos con pavor.

- ¡Oh sí!.

Me dijo Alice tironeando de mi mano para que caminará, ni cuando era humana me había gustado bailar, que le hacía pensar que me gustaría ahora que era inmortal. Estaba parada pasmada fuera de aquel bar, mirando horrorizada como la gente de apiñaba en la larga fila que debían hacer para poder entrar, desvié mi mirada un momento de la gente y la posé en Alice que parecía demasiado entusiasmada ante la idea de encerrarse con más de 200 personas en un lugar con escasa ventilación.

- No te preocupes, fui de caza. Me dijo mientras miraba al hombre que custodiaba la entrada.

Media Noche, así se llamaba el bar al que me había forzado venir Alice, la entrada estaba atestada de gente, habíamos estado contemplado sólo algunos segundos y pude ver que el acceso era restringido, el sujeto que custodiaba la puerta, un hombre corpulento, moreno, de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, era él que señalaba con su dedo quien era digno y quien no.

Mire a Alice esta me sonrió – compláceme - me pidió mientras tomaba mi mano y se enfilaba al comienzo de aquella larga columna de personas. Ni siquiera habíamos llegado al inicio cuando el hombre se percato de nuestra presencia, hasta ahora no había sido conciente de mi recién adquirida despampanante belleza, pero cuando vi como el tipo nos quedo mirando embobado por nuestro particular atractivo, sin siquiera pedirlo ya había quitado el cordón que separaba la entrada del lugar con el mar de gente, y nos hacía pasar como si fuéramos dos personas de la realeza.

Una vez dentro, al echar un vistazo al lugar pensé que fascinación podían tener los Cullen con las fiestas, recordé aquel día del baile, cuando Edward me obligó a realizar uno de los ritos más importantes en la vida de un humano, acaso este era un rito importante para los inmortales, Alice parecía divertida, estaba literalmente bailando en las nubes a penas logramos entrar, abrió sus ojos fieramente mientras me arrastraba a la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué opina Jasper de que estés aquí sin él?– pregunte mordazmente.

- Bueno Bells, creo que puedes satisfacer tu curiosidad por ti misma.

Me dijo ladeando su cabeza y arqueando sus cejas, sus ojos brillaron por un instante, me volteé y lo vi. Jasper estaba parado frente a mí con una expresión que evidenciaba resignación.

- Que bonito, Alice. Me haces venir y ahora me tendré que ir sola.

Reclame dirigiéndome hacia la salida pero fue Jasper quien me detuvo.

- Oh no…. Tú sufrirás conmigo.

Dijo mientras me sujetaba para empujarme al medio de la pista. Alice rió mientras nos seguía.

Era realmente vergonzoso estar frente a ellos, ambos bailaban como salidos de un musical, por qué ellos sí podían bailar perfectamente y yo no, acaso no venia incluido en el paquete pensé, mientras trataba pusilánimemente de coordinar alguno que otro paso para no verme tan ridícula sentí el aliento de Alice cerca de mi oído

- Tienes que relajarte.

Me susurró mientras hacia aquellos movimientos escandalosamente perfectos para mí escasa coordinación motriz. Los ojos de Jasper estaban embelesados en el cuerpo de su compañera, incluso parecía como si estuviera haciendo un rito de adoración. Tomé aire involuntariamente y me acerque a ellos

- Necesito descansar.

Dije y Alice puso sus ojos en blanco

– No me iré lo prometo, pero creo que es tiempo que verifique si llueve cerca de la barra

Dije un poco incomoda ante tanto derroche de lujuria, Alice asintió, la música cambio a un tema lento, y fue mi señal para salir de la pista de baile. Camine entre la gente haciéndome paso, hasta que llegue a la barra, donde me senté, de pronto el barman se acerco.

- Le sirvo algo señorita. Me pregunto.

Me quede pensando por unos instantes, me mordí el labio inferior y mire detrás de él, hacia todas aquellas perfectas y atractivas botellas que adornaban el mostrador, dudé, de pronto la oferta del hombre estaba resultándome un tanto atractiva, jamás en mi _vida de mortal_ había probado el alcohol - que podría pasarme… acaso no soy inmortal – pensé mientras el tipo seguía esperando mi decisión.

- ¿Qué es lo más fuerte que tiene? Le pregunte divertida ante la suposición de que me pasaría


	8. Capítulo Septimo

Capítulo Séptimo: Humanidad dulce inmortalidad

Me tambaleaba de un lado a otro, sin duda esto era mucho mas excitante que si lo hubiera intentado cuando era humana, "Hip" exclame por lo bajo, mientras Emmett reía entre dientes al verme entrar por la puerta de la enorme mansión

- "caray parece que nuestra dulce Bella esta haciendo berrinche" comento mientras Edwards le daba una mirada fulminante a Alice y Jasper quienes trataban de sostenerme en pie.

- ¿Qué han hecho? Preguntó incrédulo mirándonos a los tres.

- Tranquilízate Edwards, solo fue… como decirlo… trató de explicar Alice pero yo interrumpí

- Un experimento. Agregué, dejando en evidencia que mi voz no era la misma. Jasper soltó una risa pero esta se apago cuando vio la mirada de Edwards.

- ¿Un experimento? Disiento Edwards mientras me observaba - ¿Has perdido la razón? Pregunto ahora dirigiéndose evidentemente a mí.

- Eh ¿yo? Conteste con voz ingenua mientras tomaba aire, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio

- bueno yo… - continúe mientras trabaja de poner en orden mis pensamiento y articular las palabras de forma coherente y con la mejor voz que pudiera darle

- no fuiste tu él que dijiste _se humana_ – le reproché haciendo una mala imitación de su voz, la verdad no se me había ocurrido que más decir.

- Y crees que con emborracharte estas cumpliendo la meta.

Me contesto ofuscado. Emmett volvió a reír y Edwards puso los ojos en blanco. Alice contenía la risa tratando de sujetarme, pero me solté de sus brazos.

- Mira yo sólo…

Intenté decir mientras caminaba unos pasos pero francamente mi sentido del equilibrio estaba indiscutiblemente fuera de servicio por esa noche, lo que hizo que resbalara y si no hubiera sido por Edwards que se abalanzó ágilmente a sujetarme por el brazo hubiera dado de lleno contra el suelo

- Como en los viejos tiempos

Susurre y sin querer se me escapo una risotada, lo que hizo que Edwards perdiera la paciencia y se exasperará, sin decir nada me cogió del brazo y me arrastro hasta las escaleras, sin darme cuenta me tenia en su cuarto junto a una enorme cama

– no que no dormías - argüí mientras el sólo movía su cabeza.

- Te quedarás aquí.

Sentencio mirándome con reproche

- Normalmente esto se hubiera pasado con una buena siesta pero no estamos en una situación normal, ¿verdad?

Me dijo mientras yo le hacia una mueca

– Estarás aquí por lo menos hasta que puedas caminar sin caerte en el intento.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando me interpuse.

- Bueno a ti que te pasa, primero estas obsesionado porque yo siga siendo humana, me dejas botada para supuestamente proteger _mi alma_, y ahora que sabes que soy inmortal me haces un berrinche porque estoy experimentando un poco.

Discrepé frustrada mientras me separaba de la puerta, él se volteo a mirarme.

- Experimentando.

Gruño sorprendido tomo aire y continuo

- ¿crees qué esto es experimentar? Interrogó con voz ronca.

- Sí. Admití moviendo mi cabeza firmemente

- Irresponsabilidad eso es lo que es, podrías morir intoxicada

Grito al borde del pánico

- Que no lo entiendes – vociferó entre dientes frustrado mientras me sostenía el brazo en alto como si estuviera reprendiendo a su hija, lo mire boquiabierta jamás se había portado así conmigo.

- Pero tu comiste tierra – solté de repente

- digo pizza la otra vez, lo recuerdas - el miro en descrédito ante mi observación

- Bella tú crees que porque _un humano_ come tierra no se enferma.

Lo miré confundida no entendía la analogía de lo que me había dicho y que para él parecía evidente.

- ¿Que podría pasarme? Pregunte curiosa

- pensé que éramos inmortales – continué pero él suspiro en frustración

- Inmortal no significa invencible y francamente creo que tendré que explicártelo en otro momento, lo único que tienes que saber es que lo que hiciste hoy es peligroso – finalizo frenético.

No dije nada, solo me senté en el borde de la cama haciendo una mueca. Vi como el apretó los puños, sin duda estaba logrando sacarlo de sus casillas, vacilo un momento y luego camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y la cerro tras él.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro, me había cansado de mirar por el cristal de la ventana, a penas lograba sostenerme en pie sin perder el equilibrio y aún todo me daba vueltas sin duda era una sensación desagradable, hubiera dado todo en ese minuto por poder dormir, miré hacia la cama y fue ahí cuando decidí que era tiempo de hacer mi ritual a la espera que el alcohol ingerido terminará su efecto, me tumbe y apoye mi espalda contra la cama, cerré mis ojos en un afán de tranquilizar mi mente, comencé a respirar lentamente, concentrándome en el sonido de mi respiración, habían pasado largos minutos haciendo eso cuando de pronto sentí su presencia cerca mío, abrí mis ojos abruptamente y vi la silueta de su cuerpo tendido a mi lado, giré sobre mi hombro y me puse en su misma posición.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Me pregunto, era evidente que trataba de hacer las pases conmigo luego de la pelea que habíamos tenido hace un par de horas, le sonreí.

- Supongo que podría estar mejor.

Le respondí, al tiempo que sentía su mano acariciar mi rostro, estaba deslizando sus finos dedos por mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos a su contacto, esté era tibio, nada parecido a como había sido antes, la sensación se asemejaba al calor de un sol tímido de primavera, me estremecí ante la conmoción.

La tibieza que ahora ellos emanaban también lo había notado cuando Carlisle me había consolado aquella vez en las afueras de la biblioteca en nuestra primera conversación, pero hasta ahora no había sido del todo conciente de aquello hasta este momento. Me mordí el labio mientras abría lentamente mis ojos, y ahí estaba él, nariz con nariz, escasos centímetros nos separaban, sin duda él era perfecto, mis ojos de humana no habían dado el crédito suficiente ni contemplado la cuarta parte de su belleza, si en aquel entonces me parecía hermoso, ahora verlo tan de cerca hacia que mi vista se desgarrará, sus ojos leonados estaban contemplándome bajo la oscuridad, eran tan profundos que por un segundo me perdí en su mirada.

– Eres tan hermoso –

Apenas pude susurrar mientras el sonreía ante mi comentario, fue entonces que me percate que la proximidad se hacia cada vez más corta, lentamente estaba girando su cabeza como aquella primera vez, buscando un camino hasta mis labios y no pude evitar apresurar el momento apretando los míos contra los suyos.

Era la primera vez, después de aquellos cinco largos años, que volvía a besarlo, y la sensación era exquisitamente adictiva, sin duda el era mi adición, la heroína era poco en consideración a esta sensación de necesidad que estaba descubriendo con cada beso que él me estaba regalando, de pronto volví a sentirme desequilibrada otra vez, pero esta vez la sensación era agradable, podría renunciar en este preciso instante a mi equilibrio con tal de quedarme con aquella sensación.

Sus besos hacían que mi boca ardiera, sentía como sus manos se sumergían en mi pelo y apretaban mi rostro contra el suyo, haciendo su beso mas profundo, con una lujuriosa urgencia, como si quisiera devorarme. Empuje mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sin darme cuenta estaba sobre el besándolo fieramente en respuesta, el rompió el beso y hundió sus labios contra mi cuello, lo que me hizo perder la cabeza completamente, difícilmente podía articular pensamientos coherentes.

Mi mente estaba inundada de nuevas sensaciones, unas que jamás hubiera pensado tener, la palabra pasión se estaba haciendo chica para todos los sentimientos que estaban aflorando en mí en aquel instante, apenas podía estar conciente de lo que sucedía, sentí como sus manos apretaban mi espalda haciendo gentilmente que me tumbara en la cama, estaba él ahora sobre mí, deslizaba su boca por el largo de mi cuello besándome en el hombro.

Por primera vez en mi vida, y sin planearlo siquiera, mis manos estaban avidamente desabotonando su camisa, incluso en una situación así, él era más rápido que mis manos, de pronto sin darme cuenta el peso de su cuerpo había desaparecido, él ya no estaba junto a mí, sentí su jadeo en un rincón de la habitación estaba tumbado contra la pared, mirándome con ojos férvidos trataba de controlar algo más que su respiración.

- Creo que estamos peligrosamente a punto de pasar un punto sin retorno

- ¿Qué?

Exclamé confusa y atontada aún por la situación, estaba hablándome de pudor y buen comportamiento cuando él había sido quien le dio rienda suelta a mi deseo aún no experimentado. Se río entre dientes mientras abrochaba los escasos dos botones que logre desatar antes que él se apartara de mí.

- Creo que es mejor no pasar el limite, estas tentado a tu suerte otra vez.

Me dijo tiernamente mientras volvía a sentarse sobre la cama, me levante y lo abrace por la espalda.

- No puedo creerlo… te preocupa mi pureza a esta altura del partido.

Dije frustrada, pues conocía muy bien el tono de voz que había empleado para alejarse de mí, no lo haría cambiar aunque le rogará de cabezas.

- Creo que _es lo único_ que aún puedo salvar.

Respondió mientras se paraba y sujetaba mi brazo

- Ven creo que es hora de desayunar

Me dijo mientras tironeaba de mi cuerpo para hacerme salir de la cama.

- Pero no tengo hambre.

Reclamé mientras él se volvía a acercar a mí. Me pasó sus dedos por mis ojos y pude ver su preocupación

– ¿están rojos otra vez no?

Pregunte, pero era más una confirmación que pregunta, él asintió con su cabeza, ahogue una sonrisa mientras resignada me levantaba de la cama.


	9. Capítulo Octavo

Nota del Autor: Quiero agradecer sus reviews, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Agradezco también a quienes me han hecho ver un error de dactilografía ("s") con el nombre de Edward, lo que he corregido en los capitulos siguientes. No se preocupen, la historia tendrá un final. Y recuerden que el mundo de la imaginación no tiene limites.

Capítulo Octavo: Sana Competencia

Bajamos lentamente hacia el primer piso, yo aún tenía la mente por las nubes y un poco acelerada por los eventos recientes, cuando sentí la voz de Alice en el pie de la escalera.

- Sabes Edward, dejar de mirar no significa que se deje de ver.

Gruño moleta mientras nos mirada indignada, yo respondí su mirada un poco confusa y algo incrédula pues no entendía ni media palabra de lo que estaba diciéndonos, Edward carraspeo para ocultar la risa que emanaba de entre sus labios

- Veo que la borrachera se terminó

Comentó cambiando de tema tan repentinamente como su aparición.

- Si eso creo.

Le contesté sorprendida y aún confusa.

- Particularmente creo que Edward sobreexageró, créeme no te ibas a morir.

Acotó divertida mientras nos miraba. Vi como la mandíbula de Edward se tensaba y ponía rígida ante la expresión de su hermana.

- Veo que van de paseo, no te ofendas hermanito, pero hay ciertas cosas que Bella debe _aprender_ de una mujer, sin contar que hay _un asunto_ que reclama tu presencia aquí más que la de ningún otro integrante de esta familia, creo que es hora de hacer mi buena obra del día.

Dijo burlonamente al tiempo que enarcaba las cejas y fue entonces cuando me pregunte de que me había perdido, miré a Edward confundida, pero él esta vez, no hizo nada por detenernos.

- No creo que sea buena idea. Reclamé por lo bajo, pero Alice me ignoró y me apresuro para que saliéramos de la mansión.

Estábamos en la mitad de las colinas, cerca de un claro donde pasaba un pequeño riachuelo. Me acerque a contemplar mi reflejo era extraño mirarme, ver mis ojos color carmesí encendido, aunque normalmente eran de un color más oscuro, hoy eran la evidencia que estaba sedienta. Pase mis manos por mi rostro y pude escuchar a Alice engarbarse.

- ¿Qué?. Pregunte mientras me levantaba

- Creo, al igual que mí _sobreprotector hermano_, que tus hábitos alimenticios deben cambiar.

Me dijo concentrada, levanto su nariz olfateando el aire, cuando me concentré en el olor pude comprender lo que ella quería

- No quieres que siga bebiendo sangre humana.

Comprobé apretando mis labios

- Digamos que es mejor que te vuelvas _vegetariana_, veras con el tiempo la carne hace daño.

Dijo arrugando sus ojos escépticos.

- Otra vez con las analogías.

Protesté, Alice me miró extrañada, se acerco tomándome por el brazo para guiarme. ¿Qué, vas a enseñarme a cazar? Pregunte caminando con ella, de repente nos detuvimos abruptamente, sentí como me giró y apretó contra un árbol sigilosamente. Iba a decir algo y ella puso sus dedos sobre mis labios

- Shhh.

Dijo bajito pero era como si lo hubiera dicho a todo pulmón.

Lo siguiente que vi fue a ella volar sobre el animal, aplastándolo contra el suelo, el pobre luchaba fieramente para escapar de las manos de su predador. Quede atónita por unos instantes ante la escena que contemplaba, era realmente cruel verla hacer eso, pero por otro lado, lo que yo hacia tampoco era muy ortodoxo que digamos, estaba tomando sangre de un humano – sí - admití, pero había una diferencia esté la había donado, y el animal que luchaba por su vida sin duda no quería donarnos su sangre.

- Bella, si no te importa.

Me dijo ésta intentado hacer crujir el cuello del animal.

- No puedo.

Dije mientras me alejaba.

- ¿Qué no puedes?

Reclamo ella mientras soltaba al animal molesta.

- Esto, hacer esto.

Dije frustrada mientras me apoyaba en un árbol. Alice suspiró fracasada.

- Sabías que tú futuro cada vez es más incierto Bella Swan.

Exclamó resignada mientras se acercaba a mí. Volvimos al dormitorio literalmente corriendo, mis instintos eran más fuertes que mi sentido de la educación. Apenas logré abrir la puerta, volé hasta el refrigerador y sin siquiera detenerme en las buenas costumbres, engullí aquel fluido rojo con desesperación tanto así que Alice me miraba estupefacta.

- Si que estábamos sedienta.

Dijo mirándome boquiabierta.

- Un poco.

Susurré avergonzada. Una vez saciado mi apetito, mi curiosidad volvió – ¿qué asuntos tenia que arreglar Edward? – pregunté mientras me miraba en el espejo contemplando mis ojos un poco más apagados ahora gracias a la sangre que había bebido. Alice titubeo nerviosa y tardo unos segundos en contestarme

- Un par de cosas sin importancia absoluta, no te preocupes.

Me dijo sin darme la cara, ahora estaba jugando con los libros de mi estantería, me quede observándola unos momentos, era raro su comportamiento, qué asuntos podrían requerir sólo de Edward pensé mientras me dirigía al armario para cambiarme de ropa, al pasar cerca de Alice me percate como ella evitaba el contacto visual conmigo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunte parada cerca de la puerta del armario, pero ella cambio el tema

- Sabes… hubo un tiempo que yo también leí libros sobre mitos y leyendas.

Dijo tomando un libro plateado que había pedido prestado de la biblioteca la semana pasada, jugo con las hojas sin detenerse a mirarlas.

- No hay que ser clarividente para darse cuenta que estas ocultándome algo.

Le recriminé a su lado mientras quitaba de sus manos el libro y la obligaba a mirarme.

- ¿Yo? - Comenzó a decir, su tono de voz renuente me comprobaba que estaba en lo cierto – Ideas tuya Bella, que podría yo estar ocultándote – me dijo sin mucho sentido. No quise seguir insistiendo le di una mirada pensativa y ésta me devolvió una sonrisa forzada encogiéndose de hombros nerviosa.

Hice hasta lo increíble para deshacerme de Alice, pero era una misión fallida desde el comienzo, como un halcón vigilando su presa no me había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra todo el día, en recompensa me había torturado limpiando mi closet, y haciéndome comprar cosas por Internet para darle un poco más de estilo a _nuestra_ habitación. Pero mi mente permanecía lejos de ella estaba junto a Edward, tenia que descubrir que era el _asunto_ que esté tenia que arreglar y porque tan convenientemente Alice me había sacado de la casa ante la nula resistencia de aquel. De pronto cruzo por mi mente una idea.

- ¿Han pasado muchas horas no?

Dije insistentemente pero Alice seguía absorta mirando aquel cuadro digital que acabamos de comprar, adrede golpeé el escritorio al levantarme haciendo que mi laptop se tambaleara.

- ¿Qué decías?. Pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Me acorde que tengo que devolver este libro.

Mentí poniendo mi mejor cara, sabia que la mentira no iba conmigo pero tenia que hacerlo más creíble para poder tener un espacio lejos de Alice y averiguar lo que tanto me estaba inquietando. Alice me observo por unos instantes y cambio su expresión

- Voy contigo.

Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a levantarse. Demonios pensé no tenia un plan secundario, que iba a decir para que me diera espacio. Alice estaba detrás mío cuando me acerque al mostrador, sonreí nerviosa a la bibliotecaria quien me miró extrañada.

- Cariño pero si pediste este libro hace…

- Lo sé.

Interrumpí si la hubiera dejado hablar mi teatro se hubiera caído en medio segundo, sabia perfectamente que el libro no era para devolverlo hoy. Mi plan brillante estaba hecho añicos. Suspire mientras me giraba.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Me preguntó Alice

- Mmm… podemos… que te parece si revisamos unos libros de aquella corrida, por sí esta el que quiero leer.

Le dije en un afán de ganar tiempo para poder deshacerme de ella.

- Bien. Dijo caminando delante de mí.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando lentamente comencé a alejarme de la posición de Alice, llegue hasta el extremo sur de la estantería ella permanecía al comienzo del pasillo y parecía interesada en un libro sobre magia, por lo que aproveche el minuto y sigilosamente seguí caminando hasta el borde sin quitarle la vista de encima cuando llegue al final súbitamente di un paso y gire saliendo de su campo de vista, me quede unos instantes para corroborar que Alice aún siguiera inmersa en el libro y así parecía, no había notado que yo ahora estaba en el pasillo contiguo, camine lo más despacio posible hasta que estuve bien alejada para correr fuera de la biblioteca, era tiempo de ir a ver que era _el asunto_ de Edward.

Para la casa de Edward en las colinas, había un acceso principal un largo sendero lleno de árboles, pero también había un acceso secundario que había descubierto por casualidad desde el cual se llegaba justamente por la parte posterior de la casa, era el patio trasero lleno de arbustos y plantas que se asemejaban a un bosque seco.

Estaba distraída sacudiéndome la ropa para acercarme a la casa cuando el ruido de pisadas me hizo reaccionar, me agache casi al instante y me oculte detrás de unos matorrales, de ahí observe que las pisadas pertenecían a Edward, su rostro estaba tenso incluso un poco enojado para mi parecer, venia saliendo al patio trasero, al principio no vi que viniera alguien tras él pero me quede boquiabierta con la escena siguiente.

Le vi a Edward abrir amablemente la puerta corredera que separaba el interior de la casa con el patio y en ese instante vi una figura femenina emerger del interior, sentí un fuerte golpe en el vientre que me hizo quedar sin respiración, ella era tan o más hermosa que Rosalie. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando sentí la voz de Edward que me regresó a la tierra otra vez.

- Tanya creo que debemos conversar.

Dijo serio mientras ambos se sentaban en el elegante juego de terraza que adornaba el patio de la mansión.


	10. Capítulo Noveno

**Muchas Gracias por leer mi historia. Saludines**

Capítulo Noveno: Celos

¿Quién demonios era esa tal Tanya? pensé mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se contraía preparándose para el ataque, comencé a respirar agitadamente haciendo sonar estrepitosamente el aire al exhalar, arrugue mi nariz mientras examinaba la situación, así que ella _era el asunto_ que requería su atención.

Mis ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas mirándola, examinando cada movimiento que ella realizaba, cada detalle de su cuerpo, era irremediable y aunque tratará de controlarlo la reacción ya estaba gatillada, hasta ahora no había estado conciente de mis recién adquiridos instintos animales y claramente ver a esa mujer cerca de _mi_ Edward había despertado el más básico de todos: los celos.

Poco importaba que hubiera una explicación lógica para su presencia, no me detendría en pedir explicaciones, había solo un objetivo en mi mente: Su muerte.

Mis instintos era más poderosos que mi sentido de la cordura en ese momento, absorta contemplaba la escena. Hasta ahora había perdido todos mis sentidos menos uno: la vista y a juzgar por los movimientos que ella profería estaba claro que no era precisamente _su amiga_, lo que me hizo enfurecer y comenzar con la locura.

De pronto el deseo de aplastarla era más interesante para mí que cualquier explicación que pudiera darme Edward, era como si estuviera en otra realidad. Mi paciencia estaba a punto de terminarse cuando la vi acercarse a él y convenientemente rosar su mano, pero mi reacción no se dejo esperar y perdí la razón completamente cuando la vi acercarse peligrosamente hasta esos labios que eran _míos_… rápidamente había llegado a una conclusión: la mandaría directo al infierno y no me importaba que pasara con mi alma por aquel homicidio que estaba a punto de realizar.

Sentí como un calor sofocante invadió mi cuerpo, de pronto perdí la perspectiva de la situación, la ponzoña comenzó a inundar mi garganta, avidamente abrí la mandíbula mostrando mis dientes mientras los observaba a lo lejos, inconcientemente tome aire y me precipite a su encuentro.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de mi asecho y posterior entrada en escena, de hecho Edward solo estuvo conciente de mi presencia por la voz estrepitosa de Alice, quien había entrado abruptamente gritándole a su hermano lo evidente.

- ¡Edward cuidado!.

Grito ésta pero él no comprendió de inmediato, todo se hizo más elocuente cuando sintió mi grito de ataque y vio estupefacto como me abalanzaba contra el cuerpo de la mujer próxima a él.

Nadie pudo evitar que la derrumbara contra el suelo, evidentemente yo era más rápida y fuerte que todos los presentes, de reojo vi como el rostro de Edward se desfiguraba mientras nuestros cuerpos luchaban: yo por someterla y ella por liberarse de mis garras. Pero su pelea era inútil, mi fuerza estaba incrementada a causa del cólera por lo que logre mi objetivo sin mucho esfuerzo, la tenia justo donde quería. Sin pensarlo siquiera aferre mis manos a su garganta y comencé a apretar, no me interesa quien era, yo tenía un objetivo muy claro: matarla.

- Bella... suéltala… por favor.

Suplicó Edward tratando de separarnos, forcejeaba en intentos vanos por lograr que mis manos dejarán su presa.

- Pero ¡qué… sucede aquí!

Grito Emmett mientras salía, cuando me vio sobre la chica, ahogo un grito y se apresuró para ayudarlo, pues esté no lograba separarnos.

- Sácamela de encima, esta lastimándome.

Exclamo dificultosamente la chica mientras comenzaba a brotar sangre de su cuello, enterré mis uñas aún más, estaba poseída.

- Bella… ¡suéltala!… escúchame por favor…

Insistía Edward pero era inútil, estaba fuera de mí, aunque hubiera querido parar, ese sentimiento que tiño mi corazón y mente era más poderoso que cualquier razón.

Emmett trataba de ayudarlo pero lo cierto era que no estaban logrando ningún avance, a esa altura toda la familia Cullen, salvo por Carlisle que no se encontraba estaba mirando incrédulo la escena. Jasper entro en acción arrodillándose a mi lado y me puso su mano sobre mi hombro en un intento de calmar mi irá descontrolada.

- ¡No te metas!

Gruñí mostrándole mis dientes, perdió el equilibrio por un instante, pero luego lo divise junto a mi nuevamente, darme cuenta de eso me distrajo un segundo, el segundo exacto para que finalmente Edward lograra quitar mi cuerpo de encima del cuerpo de Tanya y Emmett la alejará de mí.

Pero no me rendía, luchaba esta vez por zafarme de los brazos de Edward. Jasper trataba de ayudarlo tratando de calmar la situación, y quitarme ese sentimiento enfermizo que había logrado aflorar gracias a la _escenita_ de la que había sido testigo.

Respiraba frenética forcejeando, esperando un descuido para ir tras ella y acabar mi cometido. Vi como Esme junto con Rosalie ayudaron a Tanya a entrar en la casa, seguramente en un intento de terminar con la pelea y de seguro disculparse por mi actitud. Yo estaba en shock de pronto miré mis manos y estas estaban temblando.

- No se supone que ibas a mantenerla fuera de aquí hermanita.

Reclamó sarcástico Emmett ordenado las sillas que yo había tirado producto del impacto. Alice le dio una mirada fulminante.

- No pude hacer nada, se escapo, tú sabes lo persistente que es ella.

Acotó mirando a Edward en tono de disculpa.

- Si lo sé, probablemente fue mi culpa.

Agrego mientras peleaba conmigo para mantenerme quieta y a distancia prudente de la casa. Jasper aún permanecía a mi lado tratando de dominar mis emociones sin decir ni media palabra.

- Será mejor que te la lleves de aquí.

Concluyo Emmett dando una mirada de reproche a Alice, esta lo ignoró.

Sin duda Jasper tenía talento en esto de calmar las emociones, mejor dicho pasiones, porque al cabo de algunos minutos había conseguido que al menos la cordura volviera a mi mente. La rabia iracunda que me había embargado hace unos momentos se disipaba, deje de forcejear con Edward y miré a Alice.

- Lo siento.

Murmuré al darme cuenta de lo sucedido. Jasper me medio sonrío alejando el contacto físico de su mano pero era indudable que aún permanecía tratando de quitarme los sentimientos de odio que aún permanecían en mi mente. Sentí como las manos de Edward se hicieron menos firmes dejándome finalmente libre de su opresión.

- Dejemos que hablen solos.

Sugirió Jasper mirando a Alice y a Emmett, ambos asintieron y entraron a la casa, pude ver que Emmett miró un instante a Edward enarcando sus cejas sugeridamente, le estaba indicando que estaría del otro lado atento por si necesitaba su ayuda.

- Ya estoy calmada no será necesario.

Le dije seria, el chico bajo la vista avergonzado.

Yo estaba de espaldas a Edward, ahora era a él al que quería estrangular con todas mis fuerzas, que no le había bastado con lo que me había hecho hace cinco años que ahora estaba jugando a dos bandos, me giré tratando de mantener la perspectiva, no quería que Jasper nuevamente tuviera que venir a nuestro encuentro y lo observe por unos largos minutos. Al final el fue él quien rompió el hielo.

- Se que estas molesta pero…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase, pues le propine una de mis mejores cachetadas, probablemente si lo hubiera hecho cuando yo aún hubiera sido humana me habría roto la mano, pero ahora disfrute ver como, ante la fuerza, su cara giraba evidenciado que había cumplido mi propósito, él había sentido el golpe.


	11. capítulo Decimo

Capítulo Décimo: Consecuencias

No había querido escuchar sus explicaciones, la verdad me moría de ganas de saber quien era esa mujer, pero estaba tan enojada que la voz de Edward era lo último que quería escuchar en ese momento. Entre a mi cuarto a penas Alice abrió la puerta, me dirigí al baño y cerré la puerta de sopetón haciendo un gran ruido, necesita un minuto a solas, una vez dentro grite con todas mis fuerzas y luego salí mirando a dos estupefactos vampiros, Alice y Jasper me miraban anonadados por la escena que habían presenciado.

- Ya estoy mejor gracias.

Les dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

- No hay duda de eso, ya vimos que sucede cuando no lo estás.

Coincidió Alice mientras se sentaba a mi lado. No pude evitar poner mi cabeza sobre su hombro, de la rabia había pasado a la pena absoluta, estaba totalmente arrepentida por mi actuación y un poco avergonzada por haber mostrado a todos mi lado bestial.

- No se que me pasa, es que simplemente no pude controlarme de pronto al verla tan cerca de Edward

dije pero calle y los miré

– las ganas de matarla nublaron mi juicio

Concluí en un intento de mostrar mi lado de la historia para hacer que alguien me entendiera, por que no la había atacado como una completa lunática simplemente por que sí, ella había tratado de besarlo y él no la había detenido pensé mientras abrazaba a Alice enterrando mi cabeza en su hombro, sentí como ella paso sus delicadas manos por mi cabello, al tiempo que le susurraba algo a Jasper quien se había sentado frente a nosotras en la silla cercana al escritorio.

- Bella… a todos nos ha sido difícil controlar nuestras emociones, sobre todo cuando somos… tan jóvenes

Me consoló éste.

- De todas formas cariño no creo que sea buena idea que te andes dando de trompadas por la vida cada vez que otra mujer mira a Edward

Agrego divertida separándome de su cuerpo, yo sonreí ante su expresión.

- Supongo que mi reacción fue un poquito sobre exagerada… tal vez debí acercarme a preguntar antes de querer simplemente acabar con ella

Consentí mientras me mordía el labio inferior, Jasper sonrió.

– ¿Quien es ella?

Pregunté después de un lapso de segundos, no había querido escuchar las explicaciones de Edward pero no significaba que la curiosidad no estuviera latente como una espina clavada en mi corazón.

- Es miembro de un familia amiga de Carlisle… bueno de todos nosotros… viven en Denali y al igual que nosotros son vegetarianos.

Respondió Jasper.

Cuando oí la palabra Denali, un recuerdo relampagueo en mi mente, aquella conversación en el auto de Edward: _¿A quién visitaban? había preguntado yo en esa ocasión, A nadie en particular. había respondido él incomodo_, claro eso era lo que trataba de ocultarme aquel día: la existencia de _ella_, un minúsculo pero gran detalle. Cerré los ojos y tome aire en un afán de mantener a raya mis instintos maniaco homicidas.

- ¿ellos tuvieron algo cuando yo… no estaba?

Pregunté vacilante y cabizbaja, no estaba segura si quería oír la respuesta.

- Eso tienes que preguntárselo a él.

Respondió Jasper en tono cortante evidentemente incomodo por mi pregunta.

Alice cambio el tema.

- Olvidémonos de Tanya y de Edward por un momento… tu y yo jovencita tenemos una visita pendiente al centro comercial, creo que hoy es el mejor día para hacer tiritar las cuentas bancarias de mi _querido hermano_

La mire suspicaz

- Tómalo como la _compensación_ por el mal rato que te hizo pasar.

Me hizo ver haciendo que me levantará de la cama, ella tenía razón, probablemente era mejor salir y distraer mi mente que martirizarme pensando en lo ocurrido.

Lo cierto que era difícil permanecer sin que las imágenes de la escenita de Tanya y Edward, no se repitieran una y otra vez en mi mente como una mala película haciendo que mi día fuera aún peor.

Yo trataba de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener la cordura y perspectiva del asunto, recordándome que tal vez habría alguna explicación cuerda para todo este enredo y que sin duda Edward estaba dispuesto a darme cuando yo decidiera darle esa oportunidad.

Estaba en clase de anatomía, hoy tendríamos que diseccionar un cadáver, estaba en eso cuando de repente sin darme cuenta profería cortadas profundas y cargadas de furia al inocente cuerpo tendido en la camilla ante la mirada atónita de mis compañeros de clase.

- ¿Tratas de matarlo?

Bufo Susan quitándome el bisturí de las manos fue entonces cuando volví a la realidad.

- Ha sido la peor semana de mi entera existencia.

Confesé sentándome en un banquillo que permanecía junto a la camilla puse mi mano en el puente de la nariz acariciándola de forma desesperada.

- Veo que tenemos problemas con el corazón.

Soltó Susan dándome una mirada de reojo.

- Creo que es un poquito más complicado que eso.

Cavile sarcástica.

Terminamos la clase e iba de vuelta a la biblioteca para pedir prestado unos libros cuando antes de llegar a mi destino su presencia me hizo congelar mi caminar al instante, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y la irá comenzaba a embargarme otra vez, la diferencia era que estamos llenos de convenientes testigos

– vamos bella cálmate, este es un lugar público –

Me decía en un intento de persuadirme y lograr mantener mi mente calmada, pero verla ahí esperándome estaba a punto de sacar a la loca maniaco homicida oculta en mí, de pronto recordé las palabras de Jasper _– todo tiene una explicación Bella, solo tienes que estar dispuesta a escucharla –_ analice la situación por un breve momento, al menos ella estaba ahí dispuesta a hablar conmigo a pesar de mi fallido intento de homicidio, bien le concedería el beneficio de la duda.

Me acerque a ella lentamente.

- Tenemos que hablar

Me dijo cortante mientras me miraba indiferente como si ella fuera superior a mí.

- De acuerdo.

Conteste con tono de suficiencia. La seguí instantáneamente, sin duda buscaba un lugar más privado.

- ¿y bien?

Pregunté cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier humano que pudiera escucharnos.

- que tú eres la famosa Bella.

Dijo mirándome nuevamente

- Creo que ya pasamos la etapa de las presentaciones, ve directo al grano.

Corté, evidenciando que mi paciencia se había terminado.

- Bien… por el gran aprecio que le tengo a Carlisle y a su familia, voy a dejar pasar el _impasse_ del otro día.

Anunció, no pude evitar quitar el contacto visual, mi mirada fue a dar al suelo, porque contrario a lo que todos pensaban, no me sentía orgullosa de mi actuación

– De todas formas le prometí que iba a darte una explicación y así lo haré

Cuando la escuche decir la ultima frase mi cuerpo se tensiono, a _quién_ le había prometido, a Edward, ella había hablado nuevamente con él, enfurecí.

- ¿Y cual sería la explicación?

Pregunté tratando de mantener la calma

- Edward es un buen amigo mío solo eso, no tienes porque estar celosa.

- ¡Yo no estoy celosa!.

Espete con dureza, ella me dio una mirada desconfiada

– Tal vez un poco

Admití

- Pero tú ibas a besarlo

Le recriminé acercándome un poco a ella, instantáneamente ella retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de mí.

- Te precipitaste en tus conclusiones, malinterpretaste mis muestras de afecto a quien considero como a un _hermano_.

Convino a la defensiva, estaba un poco disgustada por la situación, que era evidentemente incomoda para ambas.

- Si eso es todo, acepto tus _disculpas_.

Concluí iba a irme cuando ella me detuvo por el brazo.

- Tal vez debiéramos conocernos más.

Sugirió su expresión dura había cambiado repentinamente.

- No lo creo… al menos por ahora las cosas esta bien como están… solo hazme un favor… no vuelvas a demostrarle tanto _afecto_ a mi futuro marido.

Le pedí dándole una mirada fulminante y satírica al a vez mientras me alejaba.


	12. Capítulo Decimo Primero

**Gracias por seguir mi historia y por comentarla.**

Capítulo Décimo Primero: Compromiso

Si le había dado la oportunidad a Tanya de explicarse debía hacer lo mismo con Edward era lo justo pero me estaba costando trabajo mantener la perspectiva sin que los celos volvieran nuevamente. Había decidido que hoy lo intentaría. Suspiré mirando a la puerta de entrada de la casa mientras subía los escalones que me separaban de aquella. Antes que pudiera golpearla, está se abrió de improviso, tenía frente a mí a un divertido y poco sorprendido Emmett sus ojos centelleaban ávidamente.

- ¿Esta controlada la homicida?

Me preguntó, puse mis ojos en blanco y le propine un pequeñísimo golpe en el hombro, el rompió a reír, me rodeo con sus brazos y me apretó mis hombros con todas sus fuerzas

– Sabes… estuve pensando que me gustaría jugar contigo a las fuerzas, tu sabes… el otro día parecías más fuerte que yo y tengo una reputación dentro de esta familia que mantener

Me hizo ver con tono burlón mientras caminábamos abrazados al interior de la casa, apenas cruce el umbral de la puerta, la música embargo mis oídos, era una música conocida para mi.

Edward estaba tocando mi nana en el piano, suspire mientras Emmett juntaba su cabeza contra la mía

– Hagas lo que hagas trata de mantenerte calmada, por favor

Suplico todavía divertido y ansioso por mi presencia. Llegamos hasta la sala principal, los dedos de Edward se detuvieron en el acto cuando me vio entrar junto a su hermano, haciendo que Esme y Rosalie se voltearan a mirar que había sucedido.

- Bella

Susurró mi nombre sorprendido con su voz aterciopelada mientras se paraba y se acercaba hasta nosotros, yo levante mi mano para hacerlo callar.

Era tiempo de las disculpas.

- Antes que nada…

Comencé a hablar, pero mi voz fallo por lo que tosí para hacerla mas ronca

– Quiero pedirles disculpas a todos, por haber reaccionado de esa forma el otro día… un poquito….

- Chiflada.

Aportillo Rosalie interrumpiéndome. Esme la miró con desaprobación al igual que Edward.

- Mmm… exagerada para ser exactos…

Rebatí tímidamente

– Pero lo cierto es que no pude controlar mis emociones

Confesé esta vez mirando a Carlisle quien había aparecido mientras yo hablaba, este se acerco y me abrazo como cuan padre abraza a su hija arrepentida, luego sentí las manos de Esme en mi mejilla.

- No te preocupes… no has sido ni la primera ni la única en reaccionar así… hay ciertas personas aquí presentes que tienen mala memoria.

Acotó ésta sonriéndome dulcemente

- ¡No es lo mismo… era mi boda!.

Chillo estrepitosamente Rosalie mirándonos impactada.

¿Qué, era una broma? Pensé la compuesta, hermosa y perfecta Rosalie también había tenido un rebato de celos, eso no me lo esperaba. Emmett me susurro al oido

– Fue mucho peor… casi le arranca la cabeza

A Rosalie le faltó poco para comérselo con la mirada que le propino

– Tema sensible – le sentí susurrar.

- ¿A Tanya? Pregunté contrariada.

- No tuvo tanta suerte. Gruño Rosalie pasando por encima de nosotros furiosa. Todos rieron al ver su comportamiento

Lo miré nerviosa, por un lado quería correr a sus brazos y besarlo, decirle que no me importaba ni Tanya ni nadie, que me perdonara la cachetada que le había propinado, que era un impulso, toda mujer tiene ciertos impulsos cuando le tocan lo que es de uno, como podía evitar ser territorial si ella iba a besarlo.

Baje mi vista y me concentre en unos lapiceros que habían en el gran escritorio de Carlisle, él se acerco y me sujeto las manos, puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla levantándola para hacer que lo mirara a la cara.

- Lo siento, jamás fue mi intensión herirte nuevamente, eso era justamente lo que quería evitar, por eso tenia que aclarar un par de cosas con…

No lo deje terminar puse mis dedos sobre sus labios y sacudí mi cabeza.

- ¿Me amas?

Le pregunte de improviso, mis ojos chispearon angustiados esperando su respuesta.

- Tú eres mi vida Bella.

Respondió él con los ojos más tiernos y llenos de pasión que jamás le había visto.

- Sólo eso me interesa saber, nada más…

Agregue acercándome a él, rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras le sonreía. Sentí como sus labios se apretaron contra los míos y me beso de la manera más delicada posible, como si tratará de mostrándome su alma a través de aquel beso.

- ¿Entonces estoy perdonado?

Me pregunto alejándose, tenia un don innato para romper los momentos románticos, me miró pensativo e inseguro. Sacudí mi cabeza en señal de sí y me apretó contra su pecho, puse instantáneamente mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla, sentí como el beso mi cabello.

De pronto una muy emocionada y atolondrada Alice entro de sopetón al despacho interrumpiéndonos, Jasper trataba de detenerla pero era casi imposible aplacar al huracán en el que se había transformado, estaba tan alterada que apenas coordinaba las palabras.

- Tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo… veamos flores, manteles, arreglos, invitaciones, iglesia… no probablemente no sea buena idea… tal vez un cura… o podemos pedirle a otra persona que la oficie… trajes

Hizo una pausa y luego grito

-¡OH mi dios! Tenemos que viajar a Italia, y debe ser pronto… sino no tendrás tu vestido listo… ¡Por cierto! lo olvidaba… acepto ser tu dama de honor.

Balbuceo sin sentido mirándome, mi mandíbula callo abierta y mis ojos la miraban desorientada, no podía articular palabra alguna porque sencillamente no estaba preparada para eso.

- ¿Acaso te lo iba a pedir?

Pregunte sorprendida. Edward tomo el brazo de su hermana haciendo que lo mirara.

- Sí es un hecho… lo acabo de ver… ¡¡Bella decidió decirte que sí!!!… ¿acaso no era de eso que estaban hablando?… ¿no te lo dijo?... ¡¡¡que emoción será su primera boda!!!!

Chillo excitada mientras Edward se volteaba a mirarme confuso y sorprendido, lo había decidido hace unos segundos y ella ya tenía visiones de mi matrimonio, me había impresionado realmente era buena. Tome las manos de Edward y aclaré mi voz.

- Se que esto no es la forma tradicional y considerando que tu ya lo hiciste una vez… pues aquí va… Edward Cullen, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Le pregunte, de pronto me faltó aire en los pulmones y no era que lo necesitará pero… mis piernas tambalearon y mis ojos brillaban expectantes. El incidente de Tanya me había hecho darme cuenta que no permitiría que nadie se volviera a interponer entre nosotros y que no soportaría volverlo a perder, incluso mis dudas acerca del matrimonio se habían disipado completamente, por lo que ahora me la jugaría el todo por el todo, ya no había impedimento para que no estuviéramos juntos, yo era inmortal como él.

Alice miraba ansiosa tenia sus manos entrelazadas puestas debajo de la barbilla sus labios dibujaban una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, estaba incluso más impaciente que yo puesto que interrumpió el momento perfecto que estábamos teniendo mientras nos mirábamos.

- Ya… respóndele… ¡dí algo!

Exclamo con un hilo de voz mientras Jasper sacudía su cabeza…

- Sí… quiero casarme contigo.

Respondió con su voz aterciopelada dandome una de sus sonrisas torcidas. Me tomo de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo y deslizo su mano por mi mejilla para luego besarme. Alice salio chillando de la habitación gritando el nombre de todos desesperadamente.

- Gracias te estaré eternamente agradecido…. Ahora pasare horas en las tiendas comerciales organizando _tu_ matrimonio… muy divertido Edward.

Espeto Jasper con abierto descontento dándole una palmadita en el hombro mientras salía de la habitación en busca de Alice.


	13. Capítulo Decimo Segundo

Capítulo Décimo Segundo: Regalo de Bodas

Alice tenía a todos los Cullen trabajando para lo que ella había catalogado como el Matrimonio del siglo. Me avergonzaba el sólo hecho de que le pusiera un nombre a nuestra boda, mis preferencias eran claras: algo íntimo sólo los más cercanos, las preferencias de Alice algo público exagerando hasta lo imposible, ósea la casa estaría llena de vampiros por un lado y humanos por la otra, mala combinación pensé. Habíamos decidido que la boda se realizaría dentro de un mes y medio, y Alice era un torbellino afinando detalles. Estamos a finales del semestre y yo dividía mi tiempo entre la facultad y las interminables horas junto a Alice, probándome vestidos, diseñando partes y eligiendo colores para la banquetería. Justamente hoy era una noche de tantas aquellas en que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con una pila de sobres y unas listas interminables de nombres.

- No crees que es mucha gente – reclame mirando las invitaciones

- Solo son los cercanos

No quiero imaginarme si invitaras a los lejanos… no sabía que habían tantos vampiros. Dije mientras tomaba asiento y me hacia de paciencia. Comencé a escribir con mi mejor caligrafía los sobres, Alice me dictaba los nombres y a insistencia mía eliminando a los humanos que tal vez serian un problema en un evento así. Cuando de repente entro Edward en la habitación, con las manos en la espalda, era evidente que estaba ocultado algo, me reí de lo predecible que podía ser algunas veces.

- ¿Qué traes ahí ?

Le pregunte sin levantar la vista.

- Creo que algo le falta a esta boda.

Comenzó a decir mirando a Alice, recorrió con sus dedos la mesa haciéndose el interesante, ésta dejo caer la mandíbula hiperventilando.

- ¡Qué! ¡Qué! Dímelo.

Exigió al borde de la histeria, se concentro y podría apostar que estaba repasando cada uno de los 175 puntos que contenía su lista de verificación. Edward puso sus ojos en blanco y disimulo su risa, carraspeo para continuar hablando, le miré a los ojos, aquellos ojos dorados irradiaban una ternura sobrecogedora.

- Como la proposición de matrimonio fue poco alejada de lo tradicional, por decir lo menos, es mi turno de hacer las cosas como se deben… Isabella Swan creo que tu dedo reclama algo

Cuando dijo esto se acerco y tomo mi mano izquierda suavemente entre la suya y deslizo en mi dedo corazón un hermoso anillo, la piedra era un ovalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes.

- Mi anillo de compromiso.

Susurre mientras lo miraba atontada.

- ¡Ag.! Te voy a matar… casi destrozas mis nervios… nunca más vuelvas a hacer una cosa como esa.

Grito Alice golpeándolo en la espalda y sin prestarle demasiada atención a mi anillo.

- Es mi regalo de bodas.

Confesó Edward dando un beso en la mano cerca del anillo.

- Pero yo no tengo regalo.

Dije contrariada, de donde había sacado él la idea de que los novios se regalan cosas… esto del matrimonio me estaba superando.

- Te equivocas… ya me diste mi regalo.

Contesto él besándome con labios exultantes y correspondí al beso acercando su cuerpo contra el mío, mis manos se cruzaron en su cuello aprisionándolo la intención era evitar que rompiera el beso, pero nuevamente Alice carraspeo, y comenzó a apartar nuestros cuerpos.

- Por si lo han olvidado, aún estoy aquí… si siguen así… ni se imaginan las bromas que les gastará Emmett cuando vuelvan de su luna de miel… ya suéltala tenemos trabajo que hacer…

Reclamó interponiéndose entre nuestros cuerpos, puso sus manos en mi hombro y me obligo a sentarme nuevamente en la silla, yo le hice una mueca de desagrado.

Había tratado por todos los medios de dilatar, lo más que pude, lo que haría hoy pero la fecha del gran día se acercaba de manera inexorable, y Edward me había hecho ver un punto que no dejaba de ser cierto.

– ¿Vas a avisarle a tus padres por correo electrónico?, ¿es una broma verdad?

Había dicho él con un horror en su voz cuando leyó el email que había preparado para notificarles a mis padres a nuestra boda, lo cierto era que, hacía cinco años que ellos no me veían, me las había arreglado para hacerles creer que la universidad demandaba mucho tiempo y que el dinero no me alcanzaba para hacer visitas, y cuando ellos quisieron hacerlo, había inventado una repentina peste… aún recuerdo la voz de mi madre por el teléfono _– ¿escarlatina?... Bella querida estas segura… esa peste te dio cuando eras pequeña…_ - claro como iba a imaginarme que cuando me llene de puntos rojos era esa clase de peste…

Pero esta vez no podría escabullirme, cuando Edward se enteró de mi plan, me había arrastrado ese mismo día al aeropuerto y sin que yo pudiera decir algo había comprado boletos de vuelta a Forks... incluso me había obligado a llamar a Renée desde el aeropuerto para pedirle que de forma urgente viajará hasta la casa de mi padre porque tenia algo sumamente urgente que decirles, seguro que por el tono de mi voz, le había causado un ataque de histeria, incluso podía imaginármela pagando un vuelo privado para que la llevará a Forks antes que terminará el día.

Nada había cambiado desde la última vez, la lluvia me lo había confirmado a penas había entrado en la ciudad, el cielo seguía encapotado como siempre, presagiando tal vez lo que sucedería cuando finalmente se los dijera. Cuando el taxi se estaciono a las afueras de la casa de Charlie mi angustia comenzó, no pude evitar jugar con mis dedos nerviosos. Quería huir, y casi lo logro si no hubiera sido por que Edward me franqueaba las pisadas, me tomo de la mano y me empujo a caminar, estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada principal cuando me voltee a mirarlo e hice que se detuviera.

- Tal vez no sea buena idea que te vean a ti… de inmediato

Dije con voz apagada, él me miró confuso

– recuerda que la ultima vez que me fui… bueno…

No sabía como decirlo sin hacerlo sentir mal

– A los ojos de ellos, tu fuiste la causa de mi… pequeño… problemita

Le dije arrugando la nariz y encogiendo los hombros, él suspiro.

- Probablemente tienes razón… pero se supone que vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes y medio, ¿qué sugieres?

Mire a todos lados buscando la iluminación divina pero no llego.

- Al menos tenemos una ventaja no podrá asesinarte si te dispara.

Le dije perfilándome una vez más hasta la entrada de mi antiguo hogar.

Gracias al gran sentido del oído con el que contaba ahora podía escuchar lo que conversaban mis progenitores detrás de la puerta y la temática que se estaba generando evidenciaba cierta tensión, mi padre estaba explicándole a mi madre, a juzgar por su tono de voz un poco molesto lo que evidenciaba que no era la primera vez que se lo decía en el día, que no tenia idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y que le había sorprendido sobremanera verla llegar esta madrugada gritando mi nombre sin siquiera saludar a penas el había abierto la puerta, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera llamado a él preparándolo ante la llegada de mi alocada e histérica madre, pero como le iba a explicar que utilizaría su casa como el centro de operaciones.

- Tal vez podrías ayudarme un poco aquí.

Le sugerí, era increíble que yo me estuviera devanarse los sesos para lograr saber que rayos les pasaba por la mente cuando tenia un prometido que podia leerla y él parecía no estar consiente que tal vez su don me ayudaría a como abordar lo que vendría después, le moví mi cabeza con un pequeño giro hacia dentro para darle una pista, sus ojos chispearon entendiendo el mensaje.

- Oh claro… - dijo apretando sus labios.

- Gracias - Articule esperando el veredicto

- Sólo están impacientes por que llegues y preocupados… piensan que te paso algo como la otra vez.

Me explico esquivando la vista, podía ver cuanto le dolía, sin duda mi padre había recordado imágenes de mis días en el hospital y eso estaba hiriéndolo.

_Genial _pensé había recordado justo lo que yo quería que por hoy hubiera olvidado, cada vez me convencía más que nuestro plan era pésimo y que era mala idea juntar a mis padres con Edward en una misma habitación. Finalmente me armé de valor y golpee la puerta tan bajito que hubiera jurado que nadie me oiría pero no… no iba a tener tanta suerte aquella noche. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y tendría que enfrentar a mis padres.


	14. Capítulo Decimo Tercero

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo mi historia**

Capítulo Décimo Tercero: El Precio

Fue mi madre la que abrió la puerta, cuando me vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llenaron de lagrimas, sin que pudiera evitarlo me abrazo, me quede petrificada, no estaba preparada para que sentir su cuerpo calido ni el aroma de su sangre que era embriagador, por lo que mi cuerpo se tenso automáticamente, mi garganta comenzó a quemar y sentí el sabor de la ponzoña en mi lengua, tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para alejarme de ella de forma sutil.

- Bella… cariño estas bien.

Balbuceo sin sentido y apretó mis brazos con sus manos, como comprobando que mi cuerpo estaba entero, nisiquiera noto lo evidente, mi piel era tan fría como la nieve pero a ella pareció no importarle, me miraba con un amor incomprensible, tan infinito que podría haberme perdido en él, pero su emoción cambio y sus ojos flamearon ira cuando divisó la silueta de mi acompañante.

- Hola Renée.

saludo Edward saliendo de la penumbra, sentí una opresión en mi estomago, como si hubiera un hoyo en mi interior, las manos comenzaron a temblar cuando sentí el grito ahogado de Charlie que empujo a mi madre para abrir completamente la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios hace este hombre aquí? ¿Te has vuelto loca Bella?.

Chillo con la cara morada por la rabia.

- Papá… mamá… porque no nos calmamos un momento

Dije titubeando, puse inconcientemente mi cuerpo delante de Edward en un intento de protegerlo a él de mi enfurecido padre.

Lo siguiente que paso fue inevitable, Charlie, sin siquiera escucharme se abalanzo sobre Edward para propinarle un golpe, en una situación normal eso me hubiera parecido cómico, pero ahora era pavor lo que estaba sintiendo. Mi padre se fracturaría la mano de seguro y eso no iba ayudarnos en nada. Edward lo esquivo lo mejor que pudo y mi padre se tropezó en los escalones.

- Papá por favor, sólo danos unos minutos… tienes que escucharnos…

Suplique mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa, en un intento vano de detenerlo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a conservar la condura, con esa actitud pude constatar de donde había provenía lo maniaco homicida oculto en mí. Edward permanecía tras de mí tratando de evitar lastimar a mi frágil y poco tolerante padre.

- ¡Suficiente!

Intervino mi madre intentando controlar la situación.

- Charlie se que estas…

Comenzó a decir Edward su voz era calmada, estaba tratando de parecer persuasivo pero estaba claro que no iba a funcionar esta vez, como desee que Jasper estuviera ahí.

- ¡¡¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, tú menos que nadie!!!... te voy a partir la cara… cretino…

Grito histérico, su rostro estaba desfigurado, los ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, parecían salírsele de las orbitas. Pensé que iba a ocurrir una desgracia cuando en forma oportuna Phil intervino apartando a Renee y empujando a Charlie dentro de la casa por el pecho.

- Ya esta bien Charlie, creo que Bella tiene algo que decirnos y es mejor que la escuchemos.

Le hizo ver, me dio una mirada de reproche por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le agradecí en el alma, que al menos él hubiera mantenido la cordura.

Un silencio sepulcral invadía la casa, estábamos en la cocina y el único ruido era él que hacía mi padre contra la silla, la pateaba levemente, mostrando así su descontento con la situación cada medio segundo. Mi madre estaba sentada a su lado, su vista estaba al frente perdida, tenía los brazos apoyados en la mesa, sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Phil permanecía al otro lado de mi padre, parado con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, su posición era estratégica, por sí había que agarrarlo para evitar que la pelea comience otra vez. Yo estaba parada frente a ellos y Edward permanecía a mi lado, de pronto busco mi mano para tomarla, pero yo la retiré, en un afán de no hacer que mi ya irascible padre volviera a caer en la furia.

- ¿Y bien… a que debemos el honor de tu visita?

Preguntó finalmente mi padre, su voz estaba cargada de un acido sarcasmo.

- Papá por favor...

Suplique, Renée levanto la vista y se concentro en nosotros

- Tu padre tiene razón… como quieres que reaccionemos… no te hemos visto en cinco años… desde el día que huiste del hospital…

Pero mi padre estaba demasiado impaciente para esperar su turno para los reproches.

- Te lo dije… estudiando medicina, que va!!! Mediana mentira… se escapo para irlo a buscar… no puedo creer que no tengas dignidad Bella, después de todo lo que te hizo.

Gruño entre dientes mientras apretaba sus puños.

- No fue así papá… no es lo que tu crees…

Comencé a explicar mientras me acercaba a ellos.

- ¿Ah no?… mírate… mírale sus ojos… está no es nuestra hija, este hombre la ha transformado en un monstruo.

Chillo ofuscado quitándome la vista de encima.

Me tense ante expresión proferida por Charlie, era macabro ver que sus palabras no distaban mucho de la verdad, sin tomarle el peso mi padre había descubierto la verdad en medio segundo, claro no había sido Edward quien me había transformado en un monstruo, pero aún así el estaba en lo correcto, yo no era su hija. Baje mi vista pero mi madre se acerco a mí, levantando mi barbilla para poder ver mis ojos.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Me preguntó finalmente arrugando su frente, me aleje de ella instantáneamente y les dí la espalda, no iba a ser fácil, que se supone que iba a decirle, como iba a explicar a mi atolondrada y cariñosa madre que ya no estaba viva, al menos no de la forma que ellos quisieran. Aguarde unos momentos y fue Edward quien comenzó a hablar.

- Sé que he causado mucho dolor con mi presencia aquí y no es menos cierto que también lo he hecho en el pasado, pero he decir en mi defensa que todo lo que hice fue pensando en el bienestar de Bella.

- ¡¡¡Por favor!!!, no insultes nuestra inteligencia.

Rebatió Charlie mirándolo colérico.

- Es cierto papá… Edward sólo trataba de protegerme.

Agregue mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bonita manera de hacerlo.

Aportillo golpeando la mesa.

- Yo lo amo.

Las palabras se escaparon de mis labios, miré a mi madre en un intento desesperado de mostrarle mi verdad, porque sí había alguien que pudiera entenderme en aquella habitación era justamente ella, la miré esperando que pudiera ver en mis ojos aquel intenso amor que sentía por el hombre a mi lado, su expresión cambio, deslizo su mirada hacia Edward y luego de vuelta a mí de pronto parecía que estaba leyendo mi mente.

- ¿Por que has venido hoy?

Me pregunto en un susurró

- Hay tantas cosas que debo decirles, tantas cosas que me gustaría confesar, pero no sé si me creerán o si están preparados.

- Parte por el principio.

Me animo su expresión estaba cargada de amor y comprensión, ya no estaba molesta, pude constatar que seguíamos conectadas de una manera especial, ahora era el turno de ella de escucharme tal y como yo lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones en el pasado.

- He cambiado

Comencé a decir mi padre hizo una mueca, yo miré a Phil

– Supongo que en eso consiste madurar

Agregue no muy segura del juego de palabras que debía utilizar

– Lo cierto es que Edward es el hombre que amo y con él deseo pasar el resto de mi vida. Se que tal vez ustedes no lo entienden, pero yo lo he perdonado, y ahora quiero que confíen en mi.

Esto último lo dije mirando a mi padre, me acerque y busque sus manos, pero este las alejo

– Por favor Papá – susurré dejándolas extendidas. Mi padre se levanto y se acerco a Edward.

- Te odio como nunca jamás pensé odiar a nadie… incluso maldecirte mil veces no sería suficiente, pero puedo ver que tu castigo será otro, y saber eso me conforma

Hizo una pausa y se volteo a mirarme

– No has venido a pedir mi autorización, porque se que ya has tomado una decisión, eres una mujer adulta y puedes estar con quien te apetezca, pero no esperes que yo este de acuerdo, no seré testigo de tu destrucción, esta vez estas sola y espero de todo corazón que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

Su tono era nefasto como si presagiará una muerte, suspiré y enterré mi cabeza en mis manos, de pronto mi felicidad estaba quebrándose a pedazos. Todo este tiempo había pensando que mi mundo de mortal podía permanecer ahí siempre y coexistir con mi nuevo mundo inmortal, que mis padres estarían para siempre pero hoy había constatado que no era así, las palabras de Edward hicieron eco en mí

– _mi mundo no te conviene Bella_ – había dicho hace cinco años atrás, hasta entonces no había comprendido el significado de esas palabras, yo siempre había creído sin dudar en este mundo misterioso, hasta mitológico en cierta medida, y había querido abrazarlo a penas había conocido a Edward, pero claro no había contado con que no todos los humanos quieren lo mismo

– _las personas tienden a alejarse de nosotros, porque ven el peligro_ – había explicado una vez más mi amado prometido, y yo una vez no había creído.

Esta noche, mi padre me había comprobado que para estar con el hombre que amaba debía pagar un precio, y ese era justamente este, perder a mis padres. Iba a ser difícil caminar por el pasillo del altar sin Charlie a mí lado, y mucho más doloroso no tener a mi amada madre aquel día, pero la decisión estaba tomada, esta era la vida que yo había deseado debía ahora asumir que no iba a haber un final feliz.


	15. Capítulo Decimo Cuarto

Capítulo Décimo Cuarto: El Viaje

Hoy sería de él para siempre y por siempre, le pertenecería en cuerpo y alma, por fin se cumpliría mi sueño, compartiríamos la eternidad juntos, tal y como lo había deseado desde el primer minuto que lo había conocido. Pero era satírico que el día más feliz también fuera el más triste de todos, no tendría a mis padres para compartirlo, los recuerdos de mi visita a Forks era un puñal que se enterraba cada vez más en mi corazón a medida que el gran momento se acercaba. Estaba parada frente al espejo contemplándome, mi cuerpo blanco como la nieve estaba enfundado en un precioso vestido de novia color marfil, mi cabello estaba estratégicamente tomado, al observar mi reflejo había descubierto otro talento de Alice, ella podía hacer magia. Me había transformado en una princesa, como las de los cuentos de hadas, y ese día por fin mi príncipe azul vendría en su enorme caballo blanco a buscarme y seriamos felices por siempre.

Mis manos temblaban, el ambiente era extraño, incluso me parecía etéreo, como cargado de cierto misterio. Me acerque al espejo y constate que un riso estaba colgando de mi cabello – Alice va a matarme – susurre tomándolo entre mis manos para volverlo a su sitio, pero lo único que conseguí fue desarmar todo el aparatado peinado que ella misma había realizado hace un par de horas atrás, mire el reloj en la pared y entre en pánico cuando me di cuenta que tenia escasos 10 minutos antes que mi dama de honor entrara por la puerta y me gritara por el desastre que había causado a su obra maestra, estaba tratando de tomarlo nuevamente en la misma forma que lo había hecho Alice cuando sentí que alguien golpeo la puerta, de mis manos refalaron las orquídeas que trataba de ponerme y casi perdí el equilibrio del susto.

Puedo pasar – susurro tímidamente Rosalie

Claro pasa. Conteste no muy segura.

Deja yo te ayudo. Me dijo mientras me tomaba de entre los dedos las orquídeas amablemente, yo sonreí nerviosa, me senté en la silla que ella había puesto para mi y observe su reflejo mientras trataba de arreglar lo que yo había arruinado. – no te preocupes… es normal estar nerviosa, sobretodo cuándo es la primera vez – me dijo mientras me sujetaba el cabello de la misma forma que lo había hecho su hermana con una gracia única para las Cullen – listo – dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos en mi hombro.

Gracias.

Era extraño ver a Rosalie tan amable conmigo, supuse que esto de las bodas a todas las mujeres nos pone un poco melancólicas y románticas.

Era casi de noche, el sol había apagado sus rayos y yo bajaba la escalera de la mansión para dirigirme al patio trasero donde se desarrollaría la ceremonia. Tenia entre mis manos el hermoso bouquet de rosas rojas, una ironía según Alice pensando que el color era casi de un sangre encendido. Al llegar al último escalón me encontré con Emmett, quien vestía un hermoso traje negro, con una rosa roja en su solapa, me ofreció el brazo y yo lo tome, caminamos sin decir nada hasta la puerta corredera que ahora estaba abierta y que oficiaba de umbral. Había ramos de rosas regados por toda la casa, adornando de una manera espectacular y pequeños faroles encendidos iluminaban el ambiente, mostrando sutilmente el camino hacia el altar donde se encontraba un nervioso Edward, no quise mirar directo hacia allá porque sabía que me contraria con aquellos ojos dorados y esos eran los últimos que quería observar. Miré a Alice quien me arreglo la cola e íbamos a comenzar a caminar cuando sentí que Emmett se detuvo en seco, miré confundida a mi lado y me quede en estado de shock cuando vi a mi padre parado a mi lado ofreciéndome el su brazo, al principio no supe como reaccionar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, hubiera querido abrazarlo pero su presencia ahí me había tomado con la guardia baja, me señalo con el dedo índice el frente y vi como mi madre me saludaba desde la ultima línea. Eran demasiadas emociones para mi en ese momento, incluso pensé que era un sueño, mis padres estaban ahí en el día más importante de mi vida, fue entonces cuando levante la vista hacia Edward, aquellos ojos color oro resplandecían, estaban sonriéndome de la manera más dulce y romántica que jamás había imaginado lo miré confusa pero el pareció no percatarse. De pronto se sintieron los acordes tradicionales para que la novia haga su entrada, como un acto reflejo camine por el pasillo del brazo de mi padre, cuando llegamos hasta donde se encontraba Edward, mi padre tomo mi mano y la puso sobre las de Edward, la sensación que sentí fue como si mi corazón se paralizará. El sonrío y tomo su lugar en la primera fila, yo me giré hacia Edward y le susurre al oído.

Gracias.

No es a mí a quien debes agradecerle, sino a tu dama de honor. Respondió este suavemente. Voltee mi vista a Alice y esta se encogió de hombros, fue ahí cuando entendí porque había insistido tanto en dejarme sola vistiéndome, no era una nuestra de confianza, había ido a recoger a mis padres al aeropuerto. Le estaría eternamente agradecida por ello, si había alguien que podría haber convencido a Charlie esa era Alice.

En toda la ceremonia estuve ausente, mi mente estaba lejos, por un momento pensé que mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo y vagaba sobre aquel escenario que era mi boda, me dedique a mirarlos a todos, aun no podía creer que mis padres estuvieran ahí por lo que verificaba cada medio segundo, como temiendo que desaparecieran, mi madre me miraba insistentemente preocupada y me sugería que cambiara mi vista hacia el frente, de hecho estaba tan concentrada en observarlos que no escuche cuando el oficial me pregunto lo evidente, solo aterrice en la tierra cuando sentí las manos de Edward que me giro la vista para mirarme.

¿Cariño? Me pregunto nervioso, como si no fuera evidente mi respuesta, acaso alguien en aquella ceremonia podía dudar que mi respuesta fuera otra diferente a un - sí acepto - me quede mirándolo unos segundos diciendo en mi mente una y otra vez mirando aquellos ojos dorados, hasta que Alice se inclino a susurrarme al oído.

No todos leen la mente Bella, y considerando que el único que puede hacerlo no lo puede hacer contigo, te sugiero que lo digas en voz alta.

Absolutamente sí… dije estrepitosamente, cuando sentí las risitas supe que había salido más fuerte de lo normal - sí acepto – volví a decir ahora sí en tono un poco más sutil, al menos para que me escuchará el oficial que sonrío.

Sin duda la fiesta duraría más de lo habitual considerando que la mitad de los invitados no tenia la incomoda necesidad de dormir. Pero nosotros teníamos un vuelo que alcanzar, por lo que habíamos abandonado la fiesta pasada media noche. A penas pudimos registrar las maletas cuando ya estábamos al interior del avión, miré por la ventana y aún no tenia muy claro donde nos dirigíamos pero mi atención estaba enfocada en otra cosa, deslice mis manos sobre el pasaporte que tenia abierto, era extraño que mi apellido ahora fuera Cullen.

¿Cómo es que tengo ya un pasaporte con tu apellido, si apenas hace un par de horas firmamos el acta de matrimonio? Pregunte a Edward mientras cerraba el documento y lo metía a mi bolsa de mano

Digamos que Jasper tiene contactos muy eficientes.

Interesante. Dije mientras volvía mi vista a la ventana.

Cuando vi a la auxiliar de vuelo entregando almohadas y frazadas supe que me esperaban muchas horas de viaje, así que cerré mis ojos, ese día había sido el más emocionante de mi vida, por fin mi cuento de hadas estaba completo, había tenido la boda más hermosa que alguien pudiera haber soñado, mis padres habían estado conmigo aquel día y ahora viajaba a mi luna de miel con mi _amado_ _esposo, _ temblé al pensar esas palabra, Edward finalmente era mío, que podría salir mal de ahora en adelante pensé.

¿Italia? Le pregunte incrédula cuando sentí que la voz por alto parlante anunciaba que habíamos aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Galileo Galilei.

Te va a encantar.

Habían sido sus palabras mientras rozaba mis labios dándome un beso, cuando salimos del aeropuerto y lo vi subirse a un automóvil entre en pánico, aún teníamos que viajar.

¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

A Volterra. Me respondió mientras me abría el lado del copiloto para que yo entrará. Que tenia de especial Volterra que no hubiera tenido Hawai pensé.

El camino no fue muy largo, pero había quedado con la boca abierta al ver la enorme cuidad amurallada, esos edificios de la época etrusca habían conseguido atrapar mi atención. Europa era hermosa, pero nada comparado con esto, aunque en realidad no podía comparar porque este era mi primer viaje al extranjero. Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi alejarse del centro de la ciudad, y me quede con los ojos abiertos como plato cuando estaciono frente a un enorme portón de metal, acaso íbamos a alojarnos en un castillo. No alcance siquiera a preguntar cuando se abrieron las puertas y el acelero. El paisaje era deslumbrador un camino de un par de kilómetros terminaban con una enorme construcción, si era un castillo donde nos dirigíamos corroboré. Era casi medio día y el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, cuando baje la ventanilla mi piel dio un brillo estridente que casi me cegó, era maravilloso poder sentir el sol en mi piel sin tener que preocuparme que hubiera testigos a la redonda, esa libertad era impagable.

¿Ahora entiendes? Me dijo sonriéndome mientras aceleraba el vehiculo.

Después de esto era imposible que algo me sorprendiera más, pero no había contado con la escena que presenciaría en un par de minutos. Mi mano se escondió casi inmediatamente cuando divise que no estábamos solos en aquel castillo, había cinco personas esperándonos en las escaleras, todos uniformados, por lo que pude darme cuenta que esos eran los empleados de servicio.

No te preocupes. Me dijo Edward mientras bajaba del auto, yo inconcientemente me abalance para evitar que se bajará pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dudosa lo seguí.

Buenas tardes Señora Cullen. Me dijo una amable anciana mientras me tomaba mi bolso de mano, aturdida se lo entregue. Sin excepción nos miraban como si fuéramos dos perfectos humanos, no les parecía importar que nuestra piel brillara como diamante. Tome la mano de Edward, quien la sostenía en el aire.

Ellos saben? Pregunte incrédula mientras entrábamos a la casa, el movió su cabeza asintiendo. Me quede un momento parada en la entrada, contemplando la preciosa arquitectura que tenia frente a mi y una idea cruzo por mi mente. ¿No es tuyo verdad? pregunte titubeante

No…es de Carlisle.

¿Por que? Me pregunto confuso cuando vio que mi expresión era de desilusión.

Toda princesa tiene un castillo. Confesé mientras entraba.

Si quieres uno puedo comprártelo. Sugirió mientras yo miraba al techo, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban mirando, el techo estaba completamente pintado, si tenia razón toda princesa necesita un castillo. Pero lo miré incrédula cuando me percate de lo había dicho.

Vacile unos minutos antes de dar mi respuesta, su oferta era tentadora, a quien no le gustaría tener un castillo, pero la verdad tenia en mente otra cosa, y que me estaba resultando mas interesante que cualquier castillo que el pudiera comprarme.

¿Donde esta nuestra pieza?. Le pregunte en tono sugerente mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo. El soltó una risotada y me tomo en brazos para subir las escaleras a toda prisa, sin darme cuenta estaba dentro de una enorme habitación, había una cama antigua, como las de la época de la edad media, se acerco y me deposito con cuidado sobre ella, que estaba al centro y cerro la puerta tras él.

¿Resuelta tu inquietud? Me dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba, como me fascinaba las sonrisas que Edward podía dar, era impresionante que él no se percatará el poder que podían tener estas sobre mí o en realidad sobre cualquier mujer en el planeta. Se tendió en la cama al lado mío sobre su hombro apoyando su cabeza con una mano, vi como su mano libre se acercaba y la deslizaba por mi rostro, yo cerré mis ojos a su contacto.

Supongo que sí. Respondí con un jadeo que me avergonzó, aunque después de sentir a Edward acercarse a mi cuerpo y ver el deseo que reflejaban sus ojos supe que tendría que avergonzarme de mucho más cosas en las próximas horas.


	16. Capítulo Decimo Quinto

Capítulo Décimo Quinto: En el momento y en el lugar equivocado

A penas salí del baño constante que Edward no estaba en el cuarto, rápidamente comencé su búsqueda y lo hice en toda la planta superior del castillo, habitación por habitación pero no estaba. No pude evitar desesperarme y baje las escaleras hasta la planta del primer piso, grite su nombre al principio bajo y luego fui subiendo de tono a medida que mi búsqueda era infructuosa, pero no estaba por ninguna parte – _donde habrá ido_ – susurré casi al borde del terror, me faltaba solo el comedor del ala este, e iba camino ahí cuando me tope con la anciana que me había recibido el día anterior, esta me sonrío y se acerco.

- el joven ha salido, le dejo esto.

Dijo mientras me entregaba un papel doblado en dos, era una nota de Edward, lo abrí y comencé a leer

_Esposa Mía:_

_No te preocupes, he ido por nuestro desayuno, no te darás cuenta cuando ya este de regreso._

_Tu amado Esposo._

Claro como no lo pensé antes había necesidades que no podían esperar, seguro que el no quería que asesinara a los empleados por no tener a mano alguna otra fuente de alimentación. Guarde la nota en mi bolsillo trasero, la calma había regresado a mi mente, conociendo a Edward, él trataría que su ausencia fuera la minima, pero aún así no pude evitar constatar, cuando di un vistazo a nuestro entorno que el bosque mas cercano estaba a lo menos a 50 kilómetros de distancia.

Mi espera sería más que un par de minutos aventuré que serían un par de horas para que el encontrará un animal y luego para que regresará a casa, me resultaba interesante pensar como iba a traerme mi desayuno, considerando que yo no bebería directamente desde la botella. Me senté en la terraza donde llegaba el sol, eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y este alumbraba con toda magnificencia.

Estuve ahí contemplando la basta hectárea que era el patio trasero del enorme palacio, estaba entretenida viendo como uno de los empleados se las daba de jardinero, cuando cruzo por mi mente una idea. Corrí hacia nuestra habitación y saque mi bolso y luego baje a toda prisa hasta la puerta principal, no me percate que la anciana estaba ahí limpiando sino hasta que sentí su voz un poco preocupada cuando me vio entrar al auto que nos había traído hasta ahí el día anterior.

Constate que Edward había dejado puestas las llaves en el encendido y di un pequeño grito de satisfacción cuando lo hice encender.

- Señora… el joven dijo que no saliera de la casa… es muy peligroso cuando todavía hay sol.

Me dijo con evidente pánico en su voz desde las escaleras.

- No se preocupe volveré antes que llegue mi marido.

Alcance a gritar mientras aceleraba.

La verdad no sabía bien como llegar a la cuidad así que aposte a seguir el único sendero que había, las murallas y los edificios pintorescos además de la gente me hizo darme cuenta que ya estaba en la ciudad. Llevaba los vidrios cerrados para evitar que el sol entrara y mi piel brillara como diamante, delatando con esto mi diferencia, lo menos que quería era llamar la atención.

Di un par de vueltas por las calles buscando un lugar donde hubiera un poco de sombra, y lo conseguí en una pequeña calle estrecha, donde los edificios parecían murallas impidiendo que los rayos de sol entraran. Estacione y me baje, camine entre la gente, considerando que mi marido había hecho añicos el único pijama decente que Alice me había empacado, la idea de comprarme uno y esperarlo para darle una idea en que quería gastar el tiempo que debíamos esperar hasta que el sol se pusiera para salir a recorrer la cuidad me hacía sonreír como una tonta mientras todos me miraban, de seguro que si hubiera sido humana estaría roja como un tomate de tan solo pensarlo.

Busque entre los locales hasta que de pronto di con mi objetivo. Boutique se leía en las vidrieras y pude constatar que estaba en el lugar correcto, entre y la señora me saludo en un perfecto italiano – _el próximo semestre sin falta estudiaré idiomas_ – pensé. Iba a ser una tarea difícil darme a entender si ella solo hablaba italiano, le di una mirada avergonzada y decidí que lo intentaría otra vez, respiré aliviada cuando ella habló en un perfecto inglés.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarla señora?

- Mmm ando buscando… un pijama.

Dije un poco avergonzada, no quería explicarle a la vendedora que clase de pijama estaba buscando, y tampoco quería que me mostrará unos parecidos a los que la propia Alice se había encargado de comprar. Me mostró uno y negué con mi cabeza, si Edward había roto el anterior, con los modelos que me estaba mostrando era mejor que permaneciera desnuda que objeto tenía ponerse algo que apenas dejaba para la imaginación. Miré otros modelos hasta que encontré el que era perfecto, era un camisón de satén con un pequeño pantaloncito, algo sugerente pero normal. Así que lo compré.

Cuando salí de la tienda recién tuve la noción de que habían pasado demasiadas horas, el sol estaba a punto de llegar hasta donde estaba yo parada y había girado de posición lo que indicaba que eran casi las doce del día. Edward iba a matarme si llegaba y no me encontraba en la casa. Mis alternativas no eran muchas, no podía retroceder por donde había llegado porque el sol bañaba cada ladrillo y lugar dejando un margen inexistente para llegar hasta el auto.

Así que tuve que subir por la calle hasta que dí con una enorme plaza ovalada con una fuente al medio, la mitad de esta estaba son sol y había un lado en sombras. Mi único camino era ese y a poco andar me di cuenta que no volvería en el auto a la casa, tendría que tomar un taxi – _se va a enojar_ – murmuré imaginando la cara que me pondría mi amado esposo cuando me viera entrar al palacio sin el auto.

Suspiré resignada esta idea iba a constarme una pelea en plena luna de miel, bueno al menos cuando me viera vestida con el pijama se le pasaría la rabia. Iba a caminar hasta el otro extremo cuando el sollozo histérico y agudo de alguien me distrajo, mire a todos lados y vi al causante era un pequeño niño, de alrededor de cuatro años de edad quien lloraba en la entrada de un callejón oscuro, mire a todos lados buscando a la madre que seguro estaba a corta distancia pero no encontré nadie, no había nadie cerca y parecía que a nadie le importaba que el pobre estuviera llorando descontroladamente.

Un instinto hasta ahora desconocido en mi salio a flote, de pronto verlo indefenso me causo una aprensión y sin dudarlo corrí ha su encuentro, caí en estado de shock cuando lo vi adentrarse en aquel callejón oscuro pensé que iba a escaparse, pero logre darle alcance y lo tome por la polera. Si estaba perdido lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerlo en el mismo lugar, seguro la madre estaba buscándolo frenética. Cuando lo giré hacia mí, el olor de su sangre ahogo mi nariz y la ponzoña inundo mi garganta.

Me dí cuenta que necesita urgentemente mi _desayuno_. Hice un esfuerzo por controlarme y seque sus lágrimas para calmarlo. El niño paro de llorar y me miró asustado pero sereno, lo alce para llevarlo de vuelta a la luz pero el trato de zafarse apuntando con sus manitas un bulto a unos pasos más allá como tratando de agarrarlo. Camine sigilosamente hasta dar con lo que el niño quería y lo baje, él se acerco y comenzó a pasar su mano sobre lo que parecía una pierna, me acerque un poco mas y quede boquiabierta al descubrir de que se trataba, era un cuerpo, mis manos temblaron al ver el rostro de aquella persona tendida frente a mí.

Era una mujer un poco mayor que yo, tal vez de unos veinticinco años, el bolso que estaba tirado a un costado me demostró que ella era la madre del niño que había encontrado. Me acerque lentamente hacia el chico y lo aleje, puse mi cuerpo primero y me acerque a tocarle el cuello a la mujer, con suerte podría estar viva, aunque su tono blanco estaba adelantándome que lo que había encontrado era un cadáver.

Cuando puse mis dedos en su yugular pude comprobar con espanto que la causa de la muerte tenia mucho que ver con los de mi especie. Tenía una marca conocido para mí, era la misma que yo hace un par de años atrás había adquirido en mi muñeca gracias a James. Me levante de golpe y tome al niño en mi brazos, la habían asesinado y no era un asesino cualquiera era un vampiro.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, había sido un error haber salido sin Edward, solo yo podría atraer el peligro de esa manera, como era posible que me topara con un vampiro en una ciudad tan grande como esta. Mi esposo tenia razón yo era un imán para las situaciones peligrosas. Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando el niño chillo nuevamente y unos pasos se sintieron detrás de mi, me gire instantemente y puse el cuerpo del niño detrás de mi cuerpo para protegerlo.

Hasta ese minuto no había estado conciente del miedo que podían hacer sentir los ojos de un vampiro hambriento, nunca me había detenido a mirar los míos propios en esa situación pero verlos en otro me causaba un horror inimaginable, de pronto entendí cual era el afán de Edward de volver mi ojos color amarillo, eran mucho mas agradables que el intenso rojo que tenia frente a mí, estos eran horribles, intimidantes, e inhumanos. Con mis recién descubiertos intentos maternales analice la situación, debía sacar al infante de ahí, si quería mantenerlo con vida, su cuerpo estaba temblando.

El vampiro frente a mí no emitía sonido alguno, estaba sonriéndome de una manera macabra, de la comisura de sus labios se veían sus dientes blancos como la nieve y podía apostar que estaban afilados como una navaja esperando poder untarlos en la carne blanda del infante que tenia en mi regazo. Analice las posibilidades, mi única vía de escape era el camino que estaba obstruyendo el vampiro, tendría que pasar sobre él y hacerlo con carga lo que lo hacia mas difícil, como desee que Edward estuviera ahí, pero claro aún tenia una alternativa, una idea cruzo mi mente y me lleve la mano al bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón pero encontré solo desilusión, maldita la hora en que mi teléfono móvil se había quedado en el auto, de pronto comprendí que esa llamada no iba ayudarme, que sacaba con hacerlo, no iba alcanzar a llegar para ayudarme, sin duda el vampiro hambriento me mataría en los próximos cinco minutos y él al menos necesitaría que resistiera unos veinte para llegar.

Inconcientemente en mi mente comencé a desear que Alice estuviera viendo mi futuro, así al menos alguien podría saber donde encontrar mi cuerpo. Iba a arrimarme hacia la pared cuando vi que el cuerpo del vampiro hizo un movimiento poniéndose frente a mí, se había acercado unos pasos más a sus presas, y me pregunte a quien atacaría primero a mí o al inocente niño que trataba de proteger. De pronto sentí un ardor en mi nuca a la altura del cuello, instantáneamente lleve mis manos hasta ahí y pude comprobar que tenia enterrado algo, lo saque y lo miré fue ahí cuando me percaté que no era solo uno sino dos hambrientos vampiros, uno estaba detrás de mí sigiloso.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue increíble para mi condición de inmortal, sentí mis pies pesados y la realidad comenzó a distorsionarse, no había pasado ni un segundo y ya me sentía como si hubiera bebido un barril entero de alcohol, deje de respirar e incluso de pestañar y caí de rodillas al suelo, involuntariamente apreté contra mi pecho al niño en un intento vano de defenderlo de lo indefendible, no iba a lograr nada, ellos me lo arrebatarían de las manos y lo matarían, yo no era oponente para ellos en esa condición.

Mi cuerpo parecía estar adormecido, me escocia de una manera salvaje. Vi como ambos vampiros se acercaron y mis manos cedieron soltando el cuerpo del niño quien se alejo chillando de forma automática, sin duda era una respuesta al peligro que significaban esas personas para él. Estaba al lado de su madre en la misma posición que ella, de pronto perdí la vista, estaba ciega, a tientas busque al niño pero no había nada más que el áspero suelo. No recuerdo si pasaron segundos o minutos pero sentí a lo lejos los murmullos de los vampiros discutiendo.

- No lo entiendo, ya debería estar muerta.

Dijo una voz masculina

- Tómala, la llevaremos con nosotros.

Ordeno cortante una voz femenina


	17. Capítulo Decimo Sexto

_Nota: Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendola. Recuerden que en el mundo de la fantasia todo se puede. Saludines._

Capítulo Décimo Sexto: Veneno

Aún no podía ver, tarde un par de horas en darme cuenta que tenia mi vista tapada, y otras tantas en sentir las cadenas en mis muñecas, lo cierto, que fuera lo que fuera que hubieran inyectado en mi cuerpo, esté estaba reaccionando de una manera poco usual para ser inmortal, aún sentía que estaba entumecido y la sensación era como si algo se estuviera transformando en mi interior, lo delataba el ardor en mi cuello, y el calor excesivo para mi condición vampirica.

Pero lejos lo que ahora reclamaba mi atención, al extremo de volverme loca era la sed, necesitaba desesperadamente tomar sangre, como un hoyo en mi estomago la sensación parecía ir acrecentándose a cada segundo que transcurría. A juzgar por el deseo desgarrador que sentía sabía que había permanecido unas cuantas horas en aquel lugar, lo extraño era que al parecer no había estado conciente del todo. Me embargo el recuerdo de mi esposo, seguro estaba frenético buscándome, el miedo volvió a inundar mi mente, acaso Alice podía verme, pero si fuera así porque Edward no había venido a salvarme.

Mire a todos lados cuando sentí unos pasos, y gruñí entre dientes al sentir un aroma desconocido a mi lado, trate de alejarme pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano. Lentamente me percaté que removió las cadenas liberando mis muñecas y volví a ver al fin cuando quito la venda que cubría mis ojos. Estaba en una habitación cerrada sin ventanas, solo había una puerta frente a mí.

Mi cuerpo se desplomo sobre la misteriosa mujer sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, me di cuenta que su tes era blanca como la nieve igual a la mía, sus ojos eran dorados oscuros, y hacían juego con sus cabellos que eran como el trigo, estos caían ondulados a un costado de su hombro. Se parecía a Rosalie, pero ella era cien veces más hermosa, su cuerpo era tan delicado que daba la sensación de que fuera a quebrarse, estaba vestida con unos jeans y una polera azul. No pude separarme de ella aunque lo hubiera intentado así que resignada la deje actuar.

- No voy a hacerte daño Isabella.

Murmuro su voz era tan dulce, pero ¿quién era?, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Quise preguntar pero estaba tan sedienta, que el deseo incontrolable por la sangre me impedía coordinar otra cosa en la mente. - _Te voy a sacar de aquí_ – continuo diciéndome mientras cargaba mi cuerpo y me sacaba de la habitación a cuestas. Pero mis piernas no cooperaban, no podía caminar por lo que me arrastro por casi toda la distancia que había desde la habitación hasta el ascensor al final de pasillo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ella me hizo entrar y me apoyo contra la pared, involuntariamente caí al suelo con todo el peso, vi como apretó un botón y volvió a levantarme.

- ¿Quien eres?

Finalmente Balbucee.

- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que debo sacarte de aquí antes que él llegue

- ¿Quién? ¿Qué quieren de mi?

Volví a preguntar mientras fijaba mi vista al frente y trataba de caminar para hacer la carga más fácil.

- Digamos que estuviste en el lugar y en el momento equivocado, eso es todo.

Me respondió.

Ya habíamos salido del ascensor y caminábamos por un pasillo que no tenia iluminación, pude sentir el olor a humedad que provenían de las paredes. Calcule que habían transcurrido alrededor de quince minutos e iba a rendirme cuando por fin divise un haz de luz al final de pasillo.

- Escucha… no puedo llevarte más lejos sino ellos lo notarán, rastrearan mi olor hasta aquí además debo quedarme para evitar que te sigan.

Me indico mientras me sacaba por el haz de luz, pude ver que era de noche, la luna estaba alumbrando el cielo. Me ayudo a salir y mi vista se concentro en el viento que pegaba contra la copa de los árboles, constante que estábamos fuera de la ciudad. Tomo mi rostro para hacer que la mirara a los ojos

– Es de vital importancia que cuando llegues con Edward se vayan lo más lejos de aquí, esta misma noche si es posible y no vuelvan nunca más.

Cuando dijo esto percibí que una figura humana se aproximaba, trate de zafarme de sus brazos pero ella me lo impidió. Todo era tan confuso.

- Espera…

susurré mientras me aferraba a sus brazos

- ¿Por qué?

Pregunté con un hilo de voz, era evidente por la manera en la cual me había ayudado a escapar, que estaba arriesgando su vida con ello, entonces ¿por qué tomarse la molestia con una completa extraña? pero ella me ignoró.

- Cedric te ayudará a llegar cerca de la casa de Carlisle, pero el último tramo tendrás que hacerlo por tus propios medios. Pase lo que pase, quiero que recuerdes esto

Su tono de voz era fuerte casi como una orden

– No bebas sangre humana, eso sólo acelerara el proceso

Hizo una pausa cuando supo que lo había entendido

– Entrégale esto a Carlisle, esto explicará que te ha pasado, es todo lo que necesitan saber

Guardo en mi bolsillo trasero el papel y me ayudo a subir al caballo, yo aferre mis manos a la cintura del jinete y apoye mi cabeza en su espalda

- Déjala a una distancia prudente y vuelve, te necesitare aquí. Adiós Isabella, hubiera deseado conocerte en otra circunstancia

Me dijo mientras el hombre apretaba los estribos y el animal comenzaba a galopar.

Vi a lo lejos como desaparecía en la penumbra la misteriosa mujer de la cual nisiquiera sabía su nombre y trate de concentrarme pero lo cierto era que mis intentos por hacerlo fracasaban. Todo parecía darme vueltas e incluso podría jurar que a segundos perdía la conciencia, porque me parecía que recién me había subido al caballo cuando sentí que el hombre descendió de él. Haciendo que mi cuerpo cayera pesadamente contra el espinazo del animal, quede ahí tumbada sin poder moverme, sin explicarme nada sentí las riendas entre mis manos y un murmullo en mi oído

- Esto es lo más cerca que puedo dejarte, tendrás que seguir sola. Saluda de mi parte a Carlisle.

El caballo retomo su paso, era difícil mantenerme erguida para ver por donde llevarlo y me rendí cuando frente a mi apareció la estructura del castillo supe que estaba en casa. Todas las luces estaban encendidas, el caballo bajo el ritmo y se detuvo justo a los pies de las escaleras que daban hacia la puerta principal, no alcance a bajarme cuando mi cuerpo se deslizo por un costado sin yo tener control en la situación, juré por medio segundo que caería al suelo, pero al contrario unos brazos calidos me recibieron y reconocí la voz aguda y estrepitosa de Alice.

- ¡¡Es Bella!!!

Grito. Sus facciones evidenciaban un cierto alivio al verme aún con vida. Gire mi rostro y vi la cara de mi ángel, su mirada también era de alivio. A duras penas deslice mis dedos por su rostro y el beso la palma de mi mano tomándome entre sus brazos.

- Llevémosla dentro.

Sugirió una voz, me costo reconocerla pero al final cuando vi su rostro supe que era Carlisle.

Apoyaron mi cuerpo en uno de los sofás que estaban en la sala. Ahí constante que no estábamos solos, mire a mí alrededor aturdida por las luces y divise a Esme quien se acerco instantáneamente, Rosalie permanecía cerca de la chimenea junto con Emmett, Jasper también se había acercado hacia mi posición.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo estos días… nos tenias al borde de la histeria, no podía verte?

Me pregunto una inquieta y preocupada Alice rompiendo el silencio reinante. Pero que iba a contestarle, me sorprendió cuando habló de días, para mi habían sido solo horas. Todos esperaban mi respuesta, pero no tenía una, de pronto recordé la nota que me había entregado aquella mujer y me erguí a duras penas para poder sacarla de mis pantalones. Edward trato de detenerme, para que permaneciera recostada pero cuando vio que buscaba algo me ayudo a sacar el papel, mis manos temblaban, me arrebato la nota de mis dedos temblorosos.

- Es para Carlisle.

Murmure entre dientes mientras lo miraba, él se acerco y tomo el extraño papel de las manos de Edward.

Miré atenta como cambiaban las expresiones de sus facciones, que iban de la sorpresa hasta el terror puro. Cuando termino de leer me miro con urgencia y se abalanzó sobre mí sacando a un lado a Edward sin decir media palabra. Sin pedirme permiso, lo que era poco usual de él, rasgo las mangas de mi blusa dejando al descubierto mi piel, los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos. Las reacciones eran variadas, Alice se separó casi inconcientemente de mí y abrazo a Jasper que miró a Carlisle en descrédito, Rosalie se puso la mano en la boca como ahogando un grito y enterró su rostro contra el pecho de Emmett quien me miró tal cual estuviera viendo a una moribunda.

Al principio no entendí su reacción y busque los ojos de Edward para que me aclarara que estaba mal conmigo, pero este esquivo la mirada. La única que no reacciono mal fue Esme quien me miraba con dulzura, como una madre, me extendió los brazos para mostrarme lo evidente y fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta que toda mi piel estaba amoratada, como si me hubiera pegado golpes, pero eso era imposible.

- Debemos irnos… ahora… Edward vístela y ponle ropa suelta.

Ordeno Carlisle saliendo del transe en el que se encontraba. Ahora todo era aún más confuso, pero nadie discutió nada al principio.

- Esperen… no podemos irnos con Bella en esas condiciones.

Hizo ver Jasper mientras todos se detenían en sus puestos.

- Tenemos que irnos, no podemos permanecer aquí, ellos la buscarán.

Explico Carlisle a ocho confusos vampiros.

- ¿Quienes? Inquirió Jasper mientras me miraba.

- Los Volturi

Susurró Carlisle cuando vio la expresión confusa de mis ojos continuo

– la mujer que te ayudo es la esposa de Aro

Me explico aclarando en parte el misterio.

- De que hablas… porque ellos querían a Bella.

Pregunto un confuso Emmett mirando a todos. Carlisle tomo un momento y comenzó a explicar a todos.

- Hace un par de años supe que Aro estaba interesado en buscar una forma más sutil de matar a quienes no cumplieran las leyes. Las hogueras estaban llamando demasiado la atención de los humanos. Al principio nada resultaba, pero creo que la han encontrado. Al menos eso es lo que cree Selene.

Edward me apretó contra su pecho de forma instantánea.

- Aún no entiendo que tiene que ver Bella en todo esto.

Dijo Alice con la vista perdida al frente. Pero Carlisle desvío la vista y guardo silencio, era como si tratará de no hablar frente a mí, pero Edward lo interrumpió.

- ¿Carlisle?

Insistió con tono demandante. Este suspiro y su mirada era pesadumbrosa, como si estuviera a punto de sentenciar a muerte a alguien. Se acerco a mí y me paso su mano por mi rostro, como dándome consuelo, yo comencé a entender de pronto que algo no iba a resultar del todo bien.

- Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, cuando lleguemos a casa investigaré para encontrar una cura.

- ¿Cura? ¿Acaso estoy enferma?

Exclame con un hilo de voz, mientras todos permanecían en silencio, el mantenía su vista en mis ojos, su mirada era profunda como inspirándome valor para lo que diría.

- Te han Envenenado.

Exclamo

Edward me había subido a nuestra habitación, estaba recostada en la cama viendo como él sacaba del closet ropa de recambio. Su esperanza era sacarme de la discusión que se había formado escaleras abajo entre Jasper y Carlisle. Pero era difícil no escucharlos a todos cuando estos gritaban.

- No puede estar envenenada eso es imposible.

Opinaba Emmett.

- Entonces como explicas el color de su piel.

Rebatía Alice quien creía al parecer en Carlisle y en Selene.

- Esto no esta bien… nosotros no podemos morir envenenados, me han mordido miles de veces, se lo que es tener la ponzoña en las venas, y más allá del ardor jamás me ha sucedido nada.

Explicaba Jasper a todos.

- No es ponzoña lo que inyectaron a Bella.

Objetó Carlisle

- Lo que sugieres es imposible, que intensión podrían tener Los Volturi para envenenarla.

Insistía Rosalie.

- Fue un error, no lo planearon pero cuando descubrieron que ella no se murió como debía haberlo hecho se interesaron en ella como en un conejillo de indias.

Explico Carlisle su voz era serena pero dura.

Edward cerró la puerta cuando se percato que yo estaba escuchando atenta y que eso estaba causándome una cierta expectación. Esbozo una sonrisa pero está no llego a sus ojos por lo que supe que solo lo hacía para infundarme confianza, una confianza que ni él mismo tenia en ese minuto. Se acercó y me ayudo a cambiarme de ropa.

- Lo siento… no fue mi intensión, pero no pude dejarlo sólo, ellos habían matado a su madre.

Dije a modo de excusa.

- Lo se… no te preocupes por eso ahora.

Replico mientras tiraba de mis manos para que la polera quedara bien puesta –estarás bien, estaremos bien – me repitió.

No dije nada más porque no sabia que decir permanecimos en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que me arroje a sus brazos y enterré mi rostro en su pecho. Estaba así tratando de mantener la calma cuando de pronto sentí un calor sofocante, y la habitación se inundo de un aroma ya conocido para mí, era sangre y de la mas dulce que jamás haya olido. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi que la puerta se abrió abruptamente y entró el pequeño causante de todo este lío, el niño corrió sin detenerse hasta el borde de la cama, sonriéndome de una manera encantadora.

- ¡Mamá!

Balbuceo de forma casi inteligible pero aún así yo lo entendí. El olor de su sangre me estaba siendo irresistiblemente apetecible, se me hacia agua la boca y estaba perdiendo la batalla para no morderlo cuando Edward me sujeto y vi a Alice entrar alejando al niño de mi lado, me gire y entierre mi rostro contra su pecho nuevamente.

- Sácalo de aquí.

Pidió Edward a su hermana

- Necesito alimentarme.

Le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Este iba a contestarme pero Alice interrumpió

- No te preocupes yo se la traeré

Se ofreció Alice mientras salía de la habitación con el infante.

- No pude abandonarlo, cuando llegue al callejón estaba llorando junto al cadáver de su madre. Además tenia tu olor impregnado en su cuerpo, en realidad no lo pensé simplemente lo tome y traje conmigo.

Confesó Edward sin necesidad que yo preguntara. Puse mi mano sobre su barbilla y la acaricié.

- Es lo que yo hubiera hecho.

Replique bajito, pude constatar que también en él se había desarrollado un instinto parecido al mío al verlo tan indefenso

No alcanzaron a transcurrir unos segundos cuando sentimos que golpearon la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente y vi a Alice entrar con un vaso entre sus manos, a penas me lo entrego me lo empine hasta el final, lo hice de forma tan atolondrada que su contenido comenzó a rodar por la comisura de mis labios

– hazlo más despacio

Me susurro Edward tomando el vaso y separándolo de mi rostro un poco, pero no alcance a finalizar su contenido cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. De pronto sentí un fuego en mi interior, era como si estuviera a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea. El dolor era tan violento que comencé a chillar sin poder evitarlo, el vaso golpeo el suelo y comencé a retorcerme en la cama.

- Ve por Carlisle... ¡¡¡Alice!!!

Grito Edward al ver que esta no se movía, estaba impactada y salio de habitación trastabillando sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

- Bella mírame

Me decía Edward tratando de controlar las convulsiones de mi cuerpo. De pronto abrí mis ojos y dí un grito lastimero, en mi pecho un sonido demasiado familiar comenzó a sentirse era débil y discontinuo pero ahí estaba, de pronto todo se torno negro.


	18. Capítulo Décimo Septimo

Capítulo Décimo Séptimo: Transformación

Un calor agradable me hizo reaccionar, lo primero que vi fue el brillo de mi anillo de bodas en mi dedo, los destellos eran cegadores, lentamente abrí mis ojos tratando de enfocar la imagen. Había una quietud tal en la habitación que de pronto pensé que todo había sido solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla y de las peores.

Pero al concentrarme en mi mano me di cuenta que mi piel no resplandecía como diamante a pesar que el sol estaba dándole directo. No… no era un sueño, me levante abruptamente de la cama y moví mis manos al sol histérica esperando que brillará pero no sucedía. Me examine mis brazos en una esperanza que mi piel fuera tan blanca como debía ser pero descubrí que los moretones aún estaban ahí.

Levante mi vista cuando sentí su presencia junto a mí, este se acerco y su piel brillo cuando el sol tomo contacto con su cuerpo. Extendí mis brazos y me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a su cuerpo, necesitaba su protección. Pero su piel estaba tan fría como la nieve y su pecho se había vuelto tan duro como una roca, en ese momento constante la verdad. De pronto las explicaciones sobraban, sabía perfectamente que algo no estaba bien. Comencé a temblar sin soltarlo y murmure la pregunta con los ojos cerrados por el pavor de la respuesta.

- ¿Qué me ha sucedido?

Pregunte y él apretó mi cuerpo fuertemente sin emitir palabra alguna. Entonces comencé a gemir y fueron las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas quienes gritaron lo evidente. Recordé sus palabras: _No hay segundas oportunidades para ser humano Bella_, me había dicho él hace años atrás, cuando le había rogado que me convirtiera en lo que él era.

- Dime que no es verdad

Le pedí mientras lo miraba a los ojos, apenas podía hablar a causa del llanto, pero solo obtenía como respuesta su mirada

- por favor… esto no puede estar pasando… esto no es real… es un sueño… dime que es un mal sueño del que voy a despertarme

Chille histérica al no ver respuesta de su parte. Edward limpio mis lagrimas con sus dedos, su mirada estaba perdida en mi rostro, jamás había visto la expresión que tenia en su rostro ahora, decir que reflejaba miedo era poco.

- Cálmate por favor.

Me suplicó pero mis lágrimas seguía aflorando y de pronto comencé a llorar descontroladamente. Después de un par de minutos, tome aire y lo miré debía saber que estaba sucediéndome.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Volví a preguntar entrecortado sin quitar la vista de su rostro.

- Te estas convirtiendo en mortal otra vez.

Confeso su voz era fría tan fría como su piel. Mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar nuevamente y me atoré tratando de hablar, mi esposo trataba infructuosamente de limpiar las lágrimas que habían vuelto a salir sin control.

- No voy a vivir sin ti… no otra vez… no voy a pasar por esto otra vez.

Grite de repente levantándome de la cama. Edward no pudo evitar que me metiera al baño y cerrara la puerta con pestillo tras de mí.

- Vamos a arreglarlo… te lo prometo, pero abre la puerta.

Me pidió forcejeando con la cerradura.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Vas a matarme nuevamente?

Pregunte esperanzada pero él no contesto.

- Isabella por favor.

Murmuro entre dientes, su tono de voz se hizo severo.

Miré desperada a todos lados pero no tenía un plan, nisiquiera sabia porque me había encerrado en el baño, de pronto tome la jabonera y la arroje contra el espejo, este se partió en mil pedazos y tome uno de los que cayeron al suelo entre mis manos.

– ¡Abre la puerta!

Grito histérico al sentir el ruido y luego hizo una pausa

– voy a tumbarla si no la abres

Amenazo pero yo no conteste. Se sintió un ruido estrepitoso, de un golpe había reventado la cerradura y la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Me miró con pavor cuando se percató que tenía un pedazo de espejo entre mis manos.

- No voy a vivir sin ti…

Balbucee sin sentido, él se acerco y me quito el pedazo de espejo de entre mi mano, me levanto y puso bajo el agua, mi mano. Vi como escurría la sangre. Me giré hacia él.

– tienes que convertirme otra vez… tienes que hacerme vampiro nuevamente

Le pedí poniendo mi muñeca en su boca pero el retiro la mano, tomo la toalla y la puso en la herida cerrando mi puño para detener la hemorragia.

- Sí pudiera lo haría, créeme pero solo conseguiría matarme en el intento

Me explico pero yo lo miré confundida

– Tu sangre esta contaminada Bella, hasta donde sabemos eres la única de nuestra especie que ha sobrevivido al veneno que te inyectaron los Volturi

Su tono de voz era apagado sin expresión alguna hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo

– además no te has convertido en mortal del todo

Me hizo ver.

Era duro constatar que nuestro amor estaba destinado al fracaso, no importará cuanto tratará de permanecer junto a él, estaba escrito que no íbamos a ser felices nunca, de pronto mi cuento de hadas estaba desmoronándose como una torre de naipes y me pregunté por qué entonces Dios había permitido que me enamorará de él en primer lugar.

La resolución del clan Cullen había sido permanecer en Volterra pero en un lugar diferente, uno que los Volturí no conocieran. Nos habíamos trasladado al corazón de la ciudad, según Jasper era la mejor estrategia, ellos estarían tan ocupados buscándonos en lugares alejados y escondidos que no sospecharían que estábamos a escasos dos edificios de su propia guarida. Tenerlos tan cerca me ponía nerviosa.

El lugar donde estábamos era un departamento en el decimoquinto nivel de un edificio lujoso, y esté era del tamaño de todo el piso. Yo permanecía a sugerencia de Carlisle confinada en una cama sin moverme, según él mientras menos lo hiciera mas lento el veneno actuaría, lo cierto era que hace un par de horas había desarrollado otro síntoma además de los moretones en mi piel, tenia fiebre y mucha, tanta que a ratos deliraba, por lo que las instrucciones de mi médico personal era que debía permanecer bajo la ducha con agua fría el mayor tiempo que mi cuerpo pudiera resistir.

Edward se turnaba con Alice para mantenerme bajo el agua, pero lo cierto era que yo no sentía el frío de esta y no servia de mucho. Lo que sí podía sentir era el cansancio que estaba teniendo el permanecer tantas horas de pie.

- Necesito descansar.

Le dije a Edward sacando mi cabeza de su pecho.

- Solo unos minutos más.

Me indicó este mientras Alice se acercaba a medir mi temperatura.

- 39 y medio, es demasiada Edward, tenemos que bajarla.

Comentó apagando cualquier posibilidad que pudiera salir de ahí.

- Lo sé… pero no se cómo… nada parece funcionar.

Le respondió compungido.

- Necesito dormir, por favor.

Insistí tratando de zafarme de sus brazos, pero estaba tan débil que apenas podía luchar con su fuerza.

Añoraba poder tenderme en una cama, el sueño había vuelto a mí de forma inesperada casi como la fiebre, eso daba cuenta que el veneno seguía haciendo su efecto a cada hora que pasaba. Alice puso en mis hombros una toalla y me envolvieron con está. Edward me tomo en brazos y me deposito en la cama, iba a separarse cuando lo sujete por la camisa.

– No me dejes sola por favor –

Le suplique aferrando mis dedos entre los pliegues del genero. Él tomo mis manos y se recostó junto a mí, comenzó a tararear mi nana para que yo me quedará dormida, cerré mis ojos instantáneamente y sentí a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, supe que Alice se había ido. Era increíble que hubiera pasado exactamente una semana desde mi matrimonio y sólo habíamos tenido intimidad una noche, mi luna de miel se había acabado tan pronto como había comenzado.

Me quede pensando en eso un largo rato, según había logrado escuchar a Carlisle, no estaban seguros si yo finalmente sobreviviría a la transformación cuando esta estuviera completa. Nisiquiera sabían si iba a convertirme en mortal completamente o si en vez de eso estaba muriendo de una extraña y cruel manera. Lo que me hizo aún más añorar sentir su cuerpo otra vez, pero si se lo pedía de seguro él iba a negarse. Podía escuchar su voz diciéndome si a caso había perdido la razón a causa de la fiebre.

- Sí pudieras concederme un último deseo, ¿lo harías?

Le pregunté en la penumbra. Agradecí que la luz estuviera apagada pues estaba camuflando mi vergüenza.

- No estas muriendo.

Me replicó con voz dura.

- Eso no lo sabes, pero supongamos una situación hipotética.

Insistí tímidamente.

- Supongo que sí.

Me respondió confundido por el tema de conversación que estaba desarrollándose. Mantenía deslizando sus fríos dedos por mi espalda de forma constante.

- Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Le dije de repente con tono seguro pero tímido, sus dedos se detuvieron al instante y se levanto de la cama. Yo lo seguí y tome sus manos evitando que pudiera pararse de ella.

- No sabes lo que estas diciendo.

Me dijo tratando de controlar el tono de voz que había pasado de calmada a la irritación.

- Lo sé perfectamente, y si voy a morir, de una forma permanente, al menos lo haré feliz.

Argüí mirándolo a los ojos. Dudo unos momentos, y yo aproveche esa duda para acercarme, podía ver en ellos que él me deseaba incluso más que yo pero estaba teniendo una batalla interna con la razón y la lógica. Aposte que el deseo iba a ganar y me acerque a sus labios y los bese de forma provocadora y desesperada, me separe un momento y me quite el camisón que llevaba puesto dejando mi cuerpo desnudo. Cuando vi el fuego en sus ojos supe que la batalla se había terminado, y que el deseo había ganado a la razón, para suerte mía, al menos en eso me servia ser un imán para el peligro.

Para variar mi mente había colapsado nuevamente, cuando me desperté todo me daba vueltas, y solo fui conciente de lo que había pasado la noche anterior cuando traté de pararme de la cama. En ese momento descubrí que existían huesos que en mi vida había sabido que existían. Las clases de anatomía no eran suficientes pensé a juzgar por el dolor intenso que sentía era de seguro que había olvidado memorizar un montón. Traté de no mostrarle que me había lastimado apenas me percate que me observaba interesado en mi reacción, sonreí disimuladamente mientras me hacía la valiente y me paraba con fuerza evitando contraer mi cuerpo, camine hasta el baño sin agacharme aunque el dolor se asemejaba a puñales que me atravesaban de lado a lado.

Una vez dentro del baño, me relaje y caí al suelo de rodillas sentí una necesidad imperiosa de vomitar y apenas pude abrir la tapa del retrete cuando la descarga se hizo evidente, entre en pánico cuando vi que lo que salía sin control por mi garganta era sangre. Mala señal, tenía una hemorragia interna como odiaba haber decidido estudiar medicina en vez de otra carrera. A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que estaba botando y considerando que lo hacia de manera automática y descontrolada, me iba a desangrar en pocos minutos más si seguía de esa manera.

Traté de controlarme cuando sentí su voz

– Estoy bien

Susurré a duras penas mientras tiraba la cadena para ocultar la evidencia, pero él estaba realmente frenético y lo sentí abrir la puerta incluso antes que yo pudiera hacerlo. Le di mi mejor cara, pero él me miraba desconcertado

– estoy bien… en serio

Le volví a insistir para que se tranquilizará. De pronto sentí la urgencia nuevamente y esta vez no pude controlarme, vomite encima de él, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que era sangre lo que estaba expulsando de mi cuerpo. Me flaquearon las piernas y caí a sus brazos su camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

- Bella mi amor

Me dijo con la voz quebrada tratando de mirarme pero yo no conteste, tenia mi vista en el suelo, y esté se me hacía borroso a cada segundo que pasaba

– ¡¡¡Carlisle!!!

Grito perturbado, y eso fue lo último que pude escuchar puesto que nuevamente un negro profundo inundo mi conciencia.


	19. Capítulo Décimo Octavo

Capitulo Décimo octavo: Una razón más para desearme

Estos de las negruras repentinas estaban fastidiándome un montón, era desagradable volver a ser frágil una vez más mientras todos los que me rodeaban eran fuertes como un roble. Sentí a lo lejos un murmullo, era una voz dulce y melodiosa, cuando enfoque mi vista pude darme cuenta que era Alice, esta vez no había despertado me estaban despertando – Bella, despierta debes comer algo – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentar en la cama. Vi como me acerco una bandeja, que tenia un tazón de sangre, uno de leche y unos huevos revueltos. Era sorprendente como había cambiado mi dieta en cuestión de días. No era que me entusiasmarán los huevos pero el hambre me embargaba, así que comí sin chistar. Permanecimos en silencio mientras lo hacía.

- ¿Y Edward? Pregunté de repente.

- En la sala, con Carlisle… están evaluando llevarte a un hospital.

Cuando escuche la palabra hospital solté el cubierto de mi mano y la miré, Alice se acerco y tomo entre sus dedos el tenedor volviéndolo a levantar hasta mi boca.

- ¿Por qué? Dije desconcertada.

- Necesitas una transfusión, has perdido mucha sangre… aunque también podríamos ir con… pero su voz se apago.

- ¿con quién? Insistí. Pero ella solo me miró, pude ver la duda en sus ojos.

- Carlisle ha tratado por todos los medios de descubrir que sustancia te inyectaron pero sin el equipo adecuado es casi imposible analizar tu sangre y descubrir un remedio. Jasper y Emmett también han tratado de investigar por su cuenta, preguntando a nuestros _contactos_ pero la verdad es que no han conseguido nada, nadie parece saber nada y al ritmo que tu cuerpo se esta deteriorando… no nos queda mucho tiempo antes que finalmente tú… su voz se apago.

- Muera.

Complete la frase que ella había dejado inconclusa. Asintió con su cabeza, quite la bandeja de mis piernas y comencé a levantarme, ella me ayudo para evitar que mi cuerpo cayera al suelo y me llevo hasta la sala. Edward se abalanzo sobre mí cuando me vio entrar en ella.

- Alice ¿Qué esas haciendo, te has vuelto loca?

Reprendió a su hermana pero yo lo detuve.

- Quiero ir con los Volturi.

Dije resuelta, si ellos habían sido los que me habían causado esto serían ellos los que lo resolverían.

- ¡Ellos no van a ayudarnos!.

Comenzó a decirme Edward

- Eso no lo sabes.

Discrepé insistiendo

- Tal vez si habláramos con esposa de Aro.

Interrumpió Carlisle

- Ellos la quieren como conejillo de indias.

Espetó Edward mirando a todos con evidente descontento. Tomé su mano y sonreí tratando de parecer calmada y resuelta.

- No tenemos alternativa… moriré de todos modos.

Le hice ver, el soltó mi mano y salio de la habitación.

Carlisle había hecho la llamada. La esposa de Aro había accedido a juntarse con él para hablar sobre la posibilidad de entregarme para tratar que él pudiera revertir el proceso, o al menos evitar que muriera. La reunión se realizaría en una zona alejada de donde estábamos a insistencia de Jasper, quién junto con Emmett lo acompañarían. Edward prefirió quedarse conmigo, por que estaba en desacuerdo de buscar ayuda en los Volturi.

Estábamos en la sala, mi mirada estaba absorta en la criatura que jugaba con Rosalie, era increíble la reacción que toda la familia Cullen estaba teniendo con aquel pequeño, todos parecían encantados con él y este parecía bastante cómodo con ellos. Esme estaba en la cocina preparando el biberón de nuestro _pequeño huésped_ cuando de pronto me percaté que él se había llevado a la boca, en una distracción de Rosalie, un pequeño objeto, bastante pequeño que de seguro si no lo detenía se lo tragaría.

- ¡Edward no!

Grite sin reflexionar y me abalance sobre el niño, lo tomé en mi regazo y le quite de entre los dientes la pequeña pieza. Cuando me percaté de lo que había hecho, sentí la mirada de cuatro pares de ojos dorados evidentemente en estado de shock. Un par más que los otros estaban pidiéndome una explicación vehementemente.

- No sé su nombre y creó que tú tampoco, y considerando que me ha adoptado como su madre… y nosotros dos estamos casados… supongo que eso te convierte a ti en su padre… y a todos los hijos primogénitos les ponen el nombre del padre… entonces yo pensé que tal vez…

comencé a explicar pero a medida que mi explicación se enredaba más y carecía de lógica opte por callar.

El niño tenia una mano en su boca y con la otra me sujetaba mi cabello, con cierto recelo de su reacción vi como Edward se acerco hasta donde estábamos parados sin decirme nada y me sorprendió cuando con su mano quito de la frente del niño el mechón de cabello que estaba colgando sobre su rostro como lo hubiera hecho un padre cualquiera. Ese gesto me tranquilizo, mi esposo me devolvió una sonrisa inocente.

La reacción de Edward junior volvió a inquietarme, esté instantáneamente extendió sus manitas para que Edward lo tomará, mi corazón se contrajo por segunda vez. Yo no lo había visto interactuar con el pequeño desde que había vuelvo, por lo que no pude evitar sentir un sentimiento de aprehensión que se desvaneció por completo cuando él lo alzo y lo acomodo en su regazo, la escena me sobrecogió, Edward Junior se acomodo en el pecho de Edward como si nada, parecía no importarle o no notar el frío característico de su piel marmórea, en ese instante supe que mi esposo también lo había adoptado a él desde que había decidido traerlo consigo.

- Somos tías.

Chillo una emocionada Alice apretando el brazo de Rosalie, que puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Supongo que eso me convierte en abuela.

Dijo dulcemente Esme dándole el biberón a Edward. Contemple la escena extasiada, pero una pregunta vino a mi mente, ¿acaso sobreviviría lo suficiente para criar a mi recién adoptado hijo?

Las noticias que Carlisle y el resto habían traído no eran alentadoras, los Volturi y en especial Aro estaban buscándonos frenéticos y no precisamente para salvarme de una muerte segura. Les interesaba encontrarme para estudiar la reacción que había provocado el veneno en mí. La esposa se las había ingeniado para distraerlos pero francamente se estaban acabando los castillos donde buscar, así que tarde o temprano comenzarían la búsqueda en la ciudad, ella había confirmado a Carlisle que no era seguro tratar de tomar un avión, puesto que el aeropuerto era también un punto fijo de su constante vigilancia, por lo que las posibilidades de escapar eran nulas.

Habían transcurrido varios días desde que el veneno había entrado a mi cuerpo y aún permanecían los moretones y la fiebre, para Carlisle eso era confirmación que sea lo que hubieran utilizado había sido en una dosis concentrada. La esposa había ayudado a éste a conseguir equipo médico para poder hacerme una transfusión puesto que perdía sangre a montones, y se había comprometido también a conseguir los archivos de las investigaciones pero Aro mantenía todo con tal recelo que lo que había conseguido no era nada útil para ayudarme a detener lo que estaba sucediendo con mi cuerpo.

Estaba en el baño, el único lugar en el que podía tener un poco de privacidad sin que nadie estuviera pendiente de mí. Aunque sabía que Rosalie estaba afuera pues era su turno de vigilarme, al menos no tenía sus ojos sobre mí nunca. Estaba ahí contemplándome en el espejo, revisando el daño que estaba causando el veneno en mi cuerpo, cuando me percaté de algo inusual y raro.

Deslice mis manos por mi estomago hasta cerca de la ingle donde tenía un moretón bastante grande y del cual estaba completamente segura que no estaba ahí al menos el día anterior. Toque con la yema de mis dedos y no dolía, lo que era extraño. Volví a apretar y lo hice tantas veces para convencerme que no dolía cuando de pronto el moretón cambio de posición, salté del susto, este se había puesto en mi vientre, al medio de esté. Puse mi dedo índice sobre él y apreté fuertemente pero este desapareció de la misma forma en que había aparecido.

El golpe de la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad y baje de sopetón mi camisón ocultando mi cuerpo, vi el rostro de Rosalie mirarme como evaluando si algo me había pasado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Me pregunto

- Sí eso creo. Le respondí saliendo del baño.

Extrañamente, en los días venideros me sentía menos cansada, y los moretones estaban disminuyendo incluso mis horas de sueño habían disminuido, lo mismo que mi apetito por mi _dieta_ humana, también parecía que recuperaba mis fuerzas y la fiebre definitivamente era menor, aunque aún persistía. Otra cosa que era una constante era aquel débil sonido en la mitad de mi pecho, aunque no era el sonido de un corazón normal latiendo, porque era irregular ese síntoma en particular no se podía olvidar.

Carlisle estaba obsesionado con su investigación, y yo me había transformado en su paciente estrella, corría y corría pruebas de toda índole y ese día no era la excepción estaba sentada en la cama y él tenia su estetoscopio en mi pecho, miraba su reloj contando los latidos, de pronto levanto su vista y comenzó a bajar su estetoscopio de posición, primero a mis pulmones, luego a un costado y me pregunté para que quería oír mi hígado hasta que llego a mi vientre y lo retiró de inmediato.

Se quedo pensando unos momentos pero nos interrumpió Edward Junior quien había entrado en la habitación llorando descontroladamente, vi a Edward entrar tras él.

- Se cayó y se golpeo las rodillas.

Me dijo pero cuando vio mi expresión de susto se defendió de inmediato

– pero no le paso nada

Me tranquilizo mientras yo lo tomaba en brazos. Lo acune y trate de hacerlo callar pero era imposible. Miré a Carlisle que seguía ensimismado.

- ¿Sucede algo?

Le pregunte mientras movía en mis brazos a mi pequeño hijo. Pero este no contestaba. De pronto se levanto y sus ojos reflejaron un haz de luz, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a una ecuación bastante difícil. Me quito al niño de los brazos y se lo entregó a Edward y me hizo sentarme en la cama, me extendió el brazo derecho y saco una jeringa, me dí cuenta de lo que quería, me extrajo sangre y salio raudo de la habitación. Edward y yo nos quedamos mirándonos sin entender mucho pero lo seguimos afuera.

Había montado gracias a la ayuda de Esposa y Cedric un minilaboratorio en la sala a un costado de la cocina, estaba ahí analizando mi sangre cuando de repente suspiro resignado.

- Era imposible. Dijo mientras miraba los resultados

- ¿Qué? Preguntamos al unísono Edward y yo.

- Nada… solo era una idea loca.

Contesto volviendo a mirar los resultados. De pronto le quite el papel y cuando vi el nombre del examen lo miré boquiabierta: Ganodotropina Coriónica Humana: resultado negativo. De pronto levante mi polera y ahí estaba el moretón en mi vientre, mire a Carlisle y corrí al baño tome un baso y luego volví.

- Hazlo de nuevo.

Le pedí entregando el recipiente. Edward nos miraba atontado, parecía no darse cuenta de algo demasiado evidente a esa altura. Tomo el papel que yo había dejado a un lado y lo sentí susurrar dejando a nuestro retoño en el suelo.

- Esto es imposible.

Le dijo a Carlisle quien lo ignoró mientras hacía nuevamente la prueba, los minutos se tornaron de pronto en una larga y tortuosa espera. De pronto la muestra de orina se torno azul, y retrocedí unos pasos con la mano en mi boca.

- Pero debió aparecer en la sangre. Reclamó un sorprendido Carlisle.

- No estoy muriendo… estoy embarazada.

Exclame mirando a Edward quien parecía no asimilar mis palabras.


	20. Capítulo Décimo Noveno

Capítulo Décimo Noveno: La Captura

La esposa de Aro se había quedado tan boquiabierta como todos cuando un emocionado Carlisle había confirmado por enésima vez lo imposible: Yo estaba embarazada. Mi temperatura parecía haberse estabilizado, y aún no había una respuesta lógica y científica para lo que me había pasado, primero había estado envenenada, a punto de morir y ahora estaba gestando un hijo, hace un par de semanas era una vampiro ahora era media humana. Mi vida era sin duda una montaña rusa no sólo de emociones, permanecía en la cama recostada, junto a mi estaba Edward Junior durmiendo apaciblemente, no me cansaba de mirarlo, era increíble pronto sería madre de dos pequeños y pensar que eso era imposible hasta hace un par de meses. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y aunque todos pensaban que era nefasto yo estaba ilusionadísima. Al principio no le había tomado el peso al asunto y no veía nada malo en mi estado de gravidez, hasta que sentí los murmullos de Edward que conversaba con Jasper. Me levante y me acerque a la puerta prestando atención en lo que decían.

- Ahora más que nunca no debemos llevar a Bella con ellos. Le hacia ver Jasper a Edward.

- Tal vez tienes razón, pero a pesar que ella se sienta bien, aun no sabemos los efectos a largo plazo de esto, necesitamos respuestas Jasper y no tenemos nadie más para darlas. Susurró Edward mirando de vez en cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación.

- ¿Qué crees que harán cuando sepan que ella pudo concebir un hijo siendo mitad vampiro? Formulo como pregunta Jasper, hubo un tenso silencio.

- No tenemos alternativa. Respondió resignado Edward.

- No pienso igual, al menos posponlo hasta que tu hijo nazca. Insistió Jasper

- Pero eso es justamente lo que no sabemos, que tal si no nace, si Bella muere antes. No sabemos nada, estamos a ciegas. Refuto mi esposo con evidente pánico en la voz.

- La matarán eso puedo apostártelo. Magullo entre dientes Jasper y de pronto sentí la voz nerviosa de Alice desde el pasillo, los pasos me corroboraron que ambos se habían ido.

Aquella conversación me había hecho pasar en vela gran parte de la noche por no decir toda, casi al amanecer el sueño me había vencido y en realidad cuando desperté no tenia claro cuantas horas había dormido pero a juzgar por la sensación de aturdimiento habían sido unas cuantas. Ya estaba entrando la noche nuevamente, lo que significaba que habían sido por lo menos 14 horas de sueño interrumpidas. La impaciencia de Carlisle por sacarme del departamento me pareció extraña en un principio, pero todo se aclaró cuando constante que ni Edward ni el resto de la familia se encontraban por lo tanto tenía pocos minutos para lograr lo que estuviera tramando sin que el resto se enterara evidentemente. Bajamos sigilosamente hasta el estacionamiento del edificio donde nos encontrábamos y cuando me abrió el asiento del copiloto de su coche lo miré dudosa.

- ¿Dónde Vamos? Le pregunté intrigada mientras me subía.

- A conocer a tu hijo. replicó él sonriéndome emocionado.

"Clínica Veterinaria" decía el letrero del lugar hasta donde me había traído, lo miré sorprendida. El abrió la puerta trasera del lugar y vi a La esposa de Aro, detrás de ella, quien me sonrío.

- No podemos llevarte a un hospital, ellos tienen contactos en todas partes. Se excuso está al ver la expresión de mi cara.

- No hay problema. Respondí resignada mientras me levantaba la polera.

Observe impresionada mi vientre, no me había percatado que estaba abultado, demasiado para haber descubierto mi embarazo recién ayer, y más considerando que la concepción también había sido hace escasos días. El moretón estaba flamante en mi vientre, y no se movió ni un centímetro cuando Carlisle deslizó el aparato sobre él. De pronto un estrepitoso sonido comenzó a sentirse, era demasiado rápido para ser un corazón normal, pero tenia cierta similitud con él mío. Sonreí embobada cuando lo vi apuntar en la pantalla la silueta de mi bebe y me impresiono aún más lo desarrollado que estaba para tener días de vida. Pero de pronto la pantalla se torno negra y un fuerte dolor embargo mi cuerpo, sin poder contenerme comencé a vomitar nuevamente sangre, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar estrepitosamente, y La esposa de Aro miró a Carlisle desesperada, pude ver que sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo intenso.

- No fue buena idea. Comentó está con voz estrangulada.

- Será mejor que la llevemos de regreso a casa. dijo Carlisle al tiempo que me tomaba entre sus brazos.

- Estoy bien… sólo dame unos segundos. interrumpí limpiando la sangre de mi boca y tratando de mantener la calma.

Íbamos saliendo del lugar cuando Carlisle congeló su andar y vi como La esposa de Aro se ponía frente a nosotros protegiéndonos de alguien, no fui conciente de quien se trataba hasta que ella dijo su nombre.

- Aro. Balbuceo con pavor.

- Siempre supe que me engañarías algún día pero jamás pensé que sería con mi viejo amigo Carlisle. Su tono de voz era seco y con un dejo de amenaza.

Carlisle me puso de pie en el suelo y oculto mi cuerpo detrás del suyo de manera protectora, yo me aferre a su brazo y escondí mi rostro en su espalda. Nuevamente desee con todas mis fuerzas que Alice me estuviera viendo mi futuro, pero esta vez no tendría tanta suerte pues recordé sus palabras: _no podía verte_. Había confesado en reiteradas ocasiones desde que había regresado de mi primera captura. Hubo un silencio hasta que Aro lo rompió.

- Te comieron la lengua los ratones _querida_. Pude ver el sarcasmo en la forma que lo dijo, pero la vampiro no respondió, fue Carlisle quien lo hizo.

- Aro… no hemos venido en son de guerra, sólo queremos… Comenzó a explicar, su tono era calmado y amable pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

- Yo tampoco _querido amigo_. Se defendió el vampiro con evidente impaciencia. De un movimiento tomo a su esposa por el brazo fuertemente para apartarla de nosotros y la arrojo contra dos cuerpos que se habían materializado de la nada junto a él, seguro eran vampiros, estos la sujetaron

– Sin embargo debo insistir en lo que quiero – murmuro mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Miré hacia atrás rápidamente evaluando las posibilidades, no eran muchas pero debía intentarlo, solté el brazo de Carlisle y corrí. No alcance a llegar muy lejos cuando una figura esbelta y andrógena se materializo frente a mí, era tan diminuta como Alice, su cabello era castaño claro lacio, llevaba ropa negra y sus ojos me dejaron pasmada en mi sitio, eran de un carmesí apagado.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? Me dijo con tono infantil, y pude reconocer su voz, era la misma del callejón.

- Jane… por favor no juegues… simplemente tráela. Instó una voz detrás de mí, de reojo vi que aquella voz pertenecía a un hombre, bastante grande, alto y de espaldas fornidas.

- Tú siempre tan aburrido Félix. Bufo entre dientes la muchacha mientras me sujetaba por el cuello, me empujo contra su compañero quien me atajo entre sus brazos.

- De donde las sacara Edward. Comentó divertido por la circunstancia.

Carlisle observo la escena en pánico, ellos me habían atrapado y ahora nadie podría detener lo que pasaría a continuación.

- Por favor Aro… ella no lo resistiría… conminó Carlisle, en un afán de detenerlo.

- ¿Piensas que voy a lastimarla? Pregunto éste mirándolo incrédulo haciendo un gesto lastimero – Me insultas… no soy un monstruo, sólo quiero respuestas al igual que tú, ¿es eso un pecado? Susurró cambiando su expresión dura a otra menos severa se acerco a mi lentamente, traté de alejarme pero los brazos que me mantenían presa me lo impidieron. Comencé a temblar y mi corazón pareció detenerse junto con sus pasos a una corta distancia de donde estaba para sorpresa de todos me extendió su mano.

- ¿Quieres saber que te esta sucediendo? De pronto la conversación que había tenido Edward con Jasper en el pasillo se vino a mi mente, él era el único que podría resolver este acertijo y si quería llevar a termino mi embarazo, sobreviviendo en el proceso, mi única alternativa posible era confiar en él. De pronto su proposición no parecía tan descabellada después de todo, dude un instante y extendí mi mano pero la detuve antes de tocar la suya.

- ¿Carlisle podrá venir conmigo? Pregunte temerosa.

- Sí así lo deseas… no soy tu enemigo Bella. Me insistió pero yo miré los ojos aterrados de su esposa que demostraban lo contrario.

- ¿Qué sucederá con ella? Pregunte mirándolo tratando de parecer resuelta.

Para poder convivir en paz Bella, hemos creado reglas. Reglas que nos mantienen protegidos y mi _amada esposa_ ha rota unas cuantas, poniéndote en peligro no sólo a ti y a los tuyos sino a toda nuestra especie – hizo una pausa al ver la expresión de mi rostro – pero siempre he creído en las segundas oportunidades – finalizo, queriendo parecer persuasivo. Aterrada que perdiera la paciencia, tome su mano finalmente y esté sonrío acercándome a su cuerpo, vi como cerro sus ojos por un instante.

- Interesante. Murmuro soltando mi mano, me sujeto por la cintura haciéndome caminar hasta un auto negro estacionado a una corta distancia, abrió la puerta y amablemente nos instó a entrar al automóvil.


	21. Capítulo Vigésimo

Capítulo Vigésimo: Selección Natural

Por un callejón habíamos llegado a un conocido túnel, el olor a humedad y la oscuridad me comprobaron que o era el mismo por donde me había escapado la primera vez o uno muy parecido. Me planté en la mitad haciendo que Carlisle se acercará a mí de forma automática

- ¿Qué ocurre? Me pregunto cerca de mi oído.

- Necesito descansar.

Le conteste, poniéndome la mano en el pecho, cada vez era más difícil caminar y respirar, como si alguien estuviera quitándome todo el oxigeno que mis pulmones consumían.

Sentí como Félix que venia a nuestras espaldas resoplo molesto por la forzada escala que estaba causando. Carlisle sostenía pacientemente mi mano esperando que decidiera caminar nuevamente, pero lo cierto era que no podía dar ningún paso más sin desmayarme en el intento. Estaba inhalando profundamente cuando sentí los brazos de Carlisle levantarme del suelo en un afán lo que estaba temiendo, sin duda el se había dado cuenta que mi cuerpo había comenzado a tambalearse peligrosamente.

Me cargo todo el camino faltante, que a ratos se hacía interminable pero una luz tenue que se hizo más consistente a media que avanzábamos mostró el final del sendero. Ante nuestros ojos se mostró una habitación pequeña, parecida a una recepción, bastante simple para lo que me hubiera imaginado, a un costado estaba el ascensor con las puertas abiertas. Al entrar al ascensor, Carlisle me deposito en el suelo lentamente, paso su mano rápidamente por mi frente, comprobando mi temperatura que en los últimos minutos había subido considerablemente, nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo medio sonreí.

El viaje en ascensor no duro mucho para cuando las puertas se abrieron, el camino se dividía en dos direcciones, pude ver que Aro le dio una discreta mirada a Félix y este asintió llevándose con él a los otros dos vampiros desconocidos y La esposa de Aro por la mano derecha, me quede mirando un instante antes que Jane me conminara a caminar siguiendo a Aro quien ya estaba a mitad de pasillo de la mano izquierda esperándonos un poco impaciente.

Llegamos hasta donde se encontraba el vampiro, frente a él había una enorme puerta de doble hoja. Jane paso adelante y abrió la puerta para nosotros, estas sonaron ruidosamente como si les faltará aceite a la bisagras. Me quede boquiabierta cuando vi el contenido que se escondía tras aquellas paredes.

Era una habitación del doble del tamaño del departamento donde estábamos alojándonos, las paredes grises le daban un aire frío y oscuro, pero era todo lo contrario, estaba completamente iluminada, tenia pequeñas ventanas en la parte superior de la pared por donde se colaba la luz de la luna, aunque también había sutiles candelarias apostadas en las paredes, que ayudaban a darle un aspecto más calido a la habitación.

El suelo estaba alfombrado de pared a pared. A penas se sintió el chirrido de la puerta, las personas en su interior se giraron hacia el grupo recién llegado, de forma automática y rápida, el grupo al interior que había estado conversando ávidamente apago el bullicio de sus voces y se separaron instantáneamente mientras Aro caminaba entre ellos, haciendo una especie de pasillo. Vi como este se detuvo frente a dos hombres al final que permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro.

- Has vuelto. Dijo uno con tono apagado mirando hacia nosotros

- Y no lo has hecho sólo.

Noto el otro. Su piel era como la de Aro, de un blanco translucido, su pelo era Blanco y bestia un impecable traje negro. El otro también compartía el tono mortecino de la piel y la negrura de su cabello hacía juego con su vestimenta.

- Cayo, Marco… Mis queridos hermanos, tengo maravillosas noticias. Bella querida.

Me llamo extendiendo su mano.

Todos permanecían en un silencio sepulcral, a este punto solo podía sentirse el ensordecedor repiqueteo de mi corazón y la respiración agitada que comprobaba el terror que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Jane que permanecía tras nosotros, me empujo levemente, al no ver movimiento alguno de mi parte, con su mano hacia delante, me gire a mirarla y me enarco una ceja sugiriéndome el camino. Pero aunque yo quisiera correr, en ese momento nisiquiera podía dar un pequeño pasito, mis pies estaban plantados y todo mi cuerpo temblaba sin control.

- ¿Carlisle?.

Exclamo Aro dándole una mirada penetrante. Este suavemente rodeo con su brazo mi cintura y me arrastro para que caminara, lo hicimos en silencio, hasta que el murmullo de algunos de los presentes se hizo más fuerte a medida que llegaban a nuestro destino, eran sonidos rápidos, siseos ininteligibles para mí, pero no tenía que entender darme cuenta que muchos por no decir todos se trataban de mí.

Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca, fue el propio Aro quien me sujeto por el brazo y me puso delante de él, para que sus hermanos pudieran apreciarme con toda magnificencia, me arrebato de los brazos de Carlisle y aunque quise protestar por la mirada que éste me confino supe que hacerlo sería una mala idea. El vampiro de pelo negro fue el primero en levantarse y abrir sus ojos expectantes, al principio no entendí su reacción pero cuando las palabras brotaron de sus labios supe de lo que se trataba.

-¡Esto es imposible!

Chillo incrédulo mirando a Aro y acercándose a mí, vi como levanto su mano derecha y la acerco a mi vientre, habían descubierto mi secreto sin que yo hubiera siquiera pensado o exclamo nada. De pronto reflexione un segundo, Aro me había dado la mano y había exclamo un contundente _interesante_, tendría que ver eso, ¿acaso el podía leerme la mente?

- ¿Cómo?

Exigió saber dándole una mirada de reojo al vampiro que permanecía en la silla sigiloso.

- Selección Natural, estamos ante un milagro de la naturaleza.

Explico Aro mirando a todos, que devolvían sus miradas atónitas con lo que estaban presenciando.

- Yo no me emocionaría… aún…

Interrumpió de pronto el vampiro que permanecía sentado ausente hasta ahora, su cabello blanco como la nieve hacía contraste con sus ojos rojos como el fuego. Su expresión era de escepticismo ante lo dicho por Aro. Parecía que él no creía en la selección natural de la que hablaba su hermano

– considerando su estado actual, no aventuraría apuestas tan

Hizo una pausa mirándome con una sonrisa maquiavélica

- positivas, mírala… aún… y gracias a tu veneno… su cuerpo se debilita como un frágil mortal, que te hace pensar que será capaz de soportar todo esto.

- Ah mi querido Cayo tu siempre tan… positivo.

Reclamó Aro evidentemente molesto por la observación de su hermano, agito su cabeza mirando a Carlisle

– sobrevivirá y no sólo ha su embarazo, sino a todo, ella será la primera de su clase y su hija se convertirá en la primera criatura engendrada por una mujer semimortal.

Anuncio a todos levantando sus manos en jubilo, uno que aparentemente no compartía el vampiro cuyo nombre era Cayo, lo miró por unos instantes y se volvió a sentar en el asiento de madera maciza que me recordaba a los tronos de la época medieval para los reyes.

Tragué saliva ante el comentario de Aro, una palabra había atrapado mi atención – _su hija_ – como podía el saber que mi bebe era una niña. De pronto vi como Cayo, se levanto e hizo un ademán hacia Félix de cuya presencia nisiquiera había estado conciente sino hasta ese minuto, miré confusa, pues no entendí el significado de dicho gente, hasta que sentí el crujido de la puerta nuevamente y vi como de forma grácil la habitación comenzaba a desalojarse de forma conveniente.

En un par de segundos quedamos sólo nosotros cinco y un grupo reducidos de vampiros que a juzgar por las posiciones que tomaron estaban oficiando de guardias. Pude ver a Jane tomar su lado a un costado de Aro, pero a los otros dos que estaban uno a cada lado de Cayo y Marco no los había visto antes, en especial a uno que a juzgar por su parecido físico era el hermano gemelo de Jane.

- Ahora que estamos solos – deslizo su mirada haciendo una pausa desde Carlisle, pasando por Aro, hasta detenerse en mi, está se hizo más profunda e inquietante y continuo - dejémoslos de esta tontería de la Selección Natural y dinos Aro, ¿este efecto que provoco en Bella podría repetirse en otro vampiro?.

Su pregunta era mordaz, a él no le interesaba en lo más absoluto mi extraño embarazo, lo que me tranquilizo un poco de momento.

- Creo que esa pregunta debería responderla Carlisle.

Sugirió mirándolo, estaba dándole el uso de la palabra.

- Por ahora sólo sabemos que es mortal para cualquier vampiro, tan mortal como ustedes querían que fuera.

Confirmó Carlisle con voz serena y tranquila, envidiaba la manera de mantener el control considerando la situación que estábamos viviendo. Cayo se sentó nuevamente y puso su mano debajo de su barbilla, en una actitud que denotaba que estaba evaluando la información entregada.

- Carlisle… ¿alguien más lo sabe? Pregunto de repente Marco con preocupación en su voz.

- No… hemos mantenido esto lo más reservado posible.

Respondió nuevamente Carlisle. De pronto comenzó a darme vueltas la habitación, y trastabille hacia un costado. Carlisle se aproximo a la velocidad de un rayo y me sujeto contra su cuerpo evitando mi caída. Marco y Aro se precipitaron también, el único que permaneció en su puesto fue Cayo quien puso sus ojos en blanco al ver la reacción de sus hermanos.

- No puedo respirar.

Balbucee con dificultad, sentí la mano de Carlisle sobre mis mejillas, sentí un leve apretón en ellas y luego la frente, se acerco hasta mi rostro y note que puso su oído cerca de mi nariz, como para comprobar que tan mal estaba respirando.

- Debemos ayudarla a respirar o morirá.

Informo de repente mirando a Cayo, quien evidentemente era el más renuente de todos a siquiera prestar ayuda.

- Tal vez debiéramos dejar que eso pase… después de todo no es selección natural. Exclamo con un dejo de ironía el aludido.

Antes que siquiera que terminara de pronunciar la frase se sintieron cuatro voces ahogadas y enérgicas gritar lo mismo.

- ¡¡¡No!!!.

Habían sido Carlisle, Aro, Marco y la última fue la que me hizo regresar de mi casi estado de inconciencia y esbozar una leve sonrisa. Por la forma en que Cayo se levanto abruptamente y a juzgar por la expresión de Jane, quien perdió la sonrisa que mantenía ante el comentario de su maestro, supe que había entrado en la habitación Edward.

- ¿Cómo han entrado?

Quiso saber Cayo al borde de la desesperación por estar repentinamente en números parejos. Miré de reojo y pude ver que no sólo estaba Edward sino que Alice, Jaspe y Emmett junto a él y habían entrado de improviso a la habitación, a jugar por los ojos desorbitados de Jasper y la expresión exaltada de Emmett su entrada en aquel edificio no había sido del todo pacifica.

Jane, Félix y los otros vampiros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a frente de cada uno de los integrantes de mi improvisada patrulla de rescate.

- No… por favor…

Suplique tomando la mano de Aro y abriendo mis ojos con terror, me miró por un momento y luego giro su vista a mi recién llegado esposo. Se separo de mí y pude ver que se puso delante de Jane quien era la más cercana a Edward levantando la mano, con la intensión de contener el inminente ataque.

- Edward… pero que modales son aquellos… hubiera bastando con tocar.

- ¡Devuélveme a mi esposa!

Espetó Edward frenético tratando de mantener el control de su temperamento, pero no pudo evitar que la voz fuera dura y desdeñosa. Sus labios estaban juntos hecho una línea y podía ver que su mandíbula estaba tensa, por medio segundo desvío su mirada de Aro, encontrándose con la mía y me dio una mirada torturada, que cambio a una de perdón… pero por qué podría pedirme perdón mi amado Edward si nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa.

Quise no dejar de mirarlo pero un dolor en mi pecho reclamo mi atención e hizo que un gemido se escapara de entre mis labios, no fue muy fuerte, pero todos los presentes lo habían escuchado, de eso estaba segura. Los ojos de Edward se hicieron frenéticos, y apretó los puños dando un pequeño movimiento hacia delante. Aro sonrío y con su brazo hizo que Jane retrocediera detrás de su cuerpo dejando la pasada libre. Enarcó su ceja sugerente a Edward quien lo miró con desconfianza.

- Por favor… me ofendes.

Balbuceo. Hubo un tenso silencio y antes que pudiera darme cuenta tenia el rostro de mi amado esposo frente a mis narices, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo examino como si estuviera analizando el daño causado. Luego poso su mano sobre mi vientre y me sonrío levemente.

- Estamos bien

Fue lo único que alcance a decir antes que otro punzazo me hiciera contraerme de una manera salvaje, escapo de mis labios un jadeo de alivio cuando el dolor aminoro su intensidad. Vi como paso su pulgar sobre mis labios y miro a Carlisle con desesperación y desconcierto.

- Están azules

Le susurro mientras pasaba un brazo sobre mi espalda y otro debajo de mis piernas para tomarme en sus brazos.

- Aro por favor. Insistió Carlisle mirándolo, era evidente que estaba pidiéndole que nos dejará ir.

- No creo que sea tan buena idea Carlisle… creo que tal vez es mejor que Bella permanezca aquí.

Dijo y fue en ese minuto cuando sentí el rugido sordo y profundo en el pecho de mi esposo.

- ¡Me llevaré a mi esposa, aunque tenga que pasar sobre tu cadáver!.

Chillo con un tono amedrentador en su voz, caminando hacía Aro que permanecía reteniendo a Jane, los ojos de esta estaban destellaban ambiciosos por entrar en acción y dar el castigo por la insolencia mostrada.

- Tal vez no sea necesario llegar hasta ese extremo.

Interrumpió Marco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Carlisle quien evidentemente había tenido el impulso de retener a Edward, temiendo lo peor tal vez

– Tienes que perdonar la impertinencia de Cayo, verás la edad le ha quitado… como decirlo… la virtud de la paciencia, pero no significa que haya perdido la cordura, no queremos hacerle daño a nadie de tu familia

Agrego y mientras decía esto, su mirada se deslizaba por cada uno de los vampiros que permanecían en posición de ataque todavía, estos se relajaron de inmediato y pude ver que los Cullen también

– pero Aro no deja de tener razón, deberías permitirnos ayudarte. Finalizo dando un profundo suspiro.

Edward me miro compungido, miro a Alice como buscando ayuda para tomar la decisión, vi como esta se acerco a nosotros, me sonrío dulcemente y miro a Edward.

- Tendremos que confiar.

Fue todo lo que dijo. Edward se giro conmigo para darle la cara a Marco quien esperaba su decisión.

- Bien… ¿por donde?

Dijo resignado, el tono de voz tenía también un dejo de frustración y cólera. Marco cambio la expresión y le mostró el camino señalando con su mano una puerta a un costado de donde habían estado sentados.

Trate de mantenerme despierta pero fue casi imposible, poco a poco todo comenzó a distorsionarse, cada vez el aire se hacia mas pesado, difícil de inhalar, estaba perdiendo la batalla para no caer en inconciencia, pero era normal considerando que casi no tenia oxigeno en mi cerebro, me rendí finalmente cuando vi que nos hacían entrar en una habitación.

- Bella quédate conmigo… no te duermas...

Me susurro Edward acercando sus labios y dándome un pequeño beso en la frente, pero no podía cumplir sus deseos, poco a poco la luz se apago y fui perdiendo de vista aquellos hermosos y calidos ojos dorados.


	22. Capítulo Vigésimo Primero

Capítulo Vigésimo Primero: Descubriendo Secretos, Aceptando proposiciones

Bella (POV)

Para cuando volví en si estaba recostada en una cama de hospital, conectada a demasiadas maquinas para mi gusto, en mi dedo índice estaba un aparato, como un clic apretándolo, pude sentir un sonido bastante bullicioso y esforzado a la vez, era el sonido de mi corazón registrado por la maquina a mi costado derecho. Me lleve inconcientemente la mano a mi nariz y pude corroborar que tenía una sonda puesta para poder respirar. De lo que no estuve conciente sino hasta que trate de levantarme y flexione el brazo fue de los catéteres puestos en ellos. Gemí del dolor al instante en que me levante atrayendo la atención de todos. Edward y Carlisle fueron los primeros en acercarse pero claro por motivos muy diferentes, mientras mi amado esposo me miraba desolado y compungido, Carlisle con una pequeña linterna iluminaba mis pupilas, de seguro en un intento de corroborar que no había daño alguno.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me pregunto apagando la linterna y llevando su atención al goteo de la intravenosa.

- Bien…

Conteste pero mi voz estaba un poco seca, tosí un poco para aclararla y luego continúe - un poco mareada pero bien dentro de todo.

- Eso es buena señal.

Me contesto mirándome de reojo mientras seguía ajustando la intensidad de lo que parecía ser suero.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Me pregunto Edward examinando mi facciones, tomo entre sus manos las mías y las beso varias veces mientras me observaba. Su tono de voz había cambiado rotundamente al que había escuchado minutos antes de desvanecerme ahora era más calido y bastante más bajo del que había utilizado.

- Eso depende del menú.

Le conteste jugando mientras miraba a Alice que permanecía retraída en el fondo con evidente preocupación en sus ojos, la mire tratando de consolarla, pues me imaginaba porque estaba tan preocupada, seguro no podía ver mi futuro. Ella me sonrío esperanzada.

- Creo que podemos arreglar algo bastante apetitoso… han pasado muchas horas desde la ultima vez que comiste algo, y eso no le hace bien a nuestra hija.

Me dijo dedicando la mirada más enamorada que me haya dado hasta ahora. Cuanto me alegraba que estuviéramos del mismo lado, pero de pronto me inquiete cuando sentí un golpecito en mi vientre que comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, de pronto no era un golpecito sino puntadas como si algo se fuera a desgarrar en mi interior, trate de evitar hacer cualquier movimiento que revelará el dolor causado sólo miré a Carlisle en pánico.

Este me destapo para examinar lo que estaba causando mi inquietud, acerco hasta la cama un equipo de ultrasonido que se encontraba a un costado, y me puso gel sobre la piel, reaccione al frío del liquido, Edward puso sus ojos en blanco, era la primera vez que el tenia un gesto relajado, claro seguro no podía creer que yo reaccionara ante el gel y no ante su piel que era incluso más fría que aquello o ante los dolores que seguro él estaba consiente que estaba teniendo.

Carlisle se acerco y puso el transductor pero solo se vio un negro profundo, por un segundo se me helo el cuerpo del susto, quede sin aire, y no me percate hasta que sentí la voz de Edward que me lo recordó.

- Respira Bella.

Me dijo preocupado, pero yo no lo escuche, mis ojos estaban atónitos en la pantalla que no mostraba nada. Carlisle se acerco a la maquina y comenzó a ajustarla, e intento nuevamente pero no se lograba ver ni escuchar nada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Le pregunte finalmente mirándolo temerosa. Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza cuando se sintió un leve repique era constante y tremendamente fuerte. Pero de imágenes solo obteníamos un negro profundo.

- Nada… no te inquietes.

Me dijo quitando el aparato de mi vientre y tomando toallas de papel para ayudarme a limpiarme. Pero no iba a convencerme con esa explicación sujete su mano y lo mire inquisitiva. De pronto sucedió algo extraño, él no emitió palabra alguna, sus labios estaban quietos pero yo escuche claramente su voz.

_Esto no debería estar sucediendo… tengo que hablar con Aro ahora._

Me quede paralizada, si él no había emitido palabra alguna, si sus labios estaban quietos, pero aún así yo escuchaba su voz…eso significaba que yo… No alcance a reaccionar cuando comenzó la pesadilla, un bombardeo de vocecillas todas juntas, como si estuviera en un habitación llena de personas que estuvieran gritándome directo a los oídos y todas al mismo tiempo, el ruido me estaba provocando un dolor insoportable, trate de acallarlas tapándome los oídos, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y de pronto sentí que no sería capaz de mantenerme conciente si seguía escuchando aquel ruido, miré con terror a Edward que a esa altura estaba nervioso sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de entender mis movimientos.

- ¿Bella Qué… qué sucede?

Preguntaron al unísono los tres, pero fui incapaz de emitir respuesta, simplemente cerré los ojos y emití un grito desesperado.

_Jasper tenia razón… no debería tener al bebe… Tenemos que detener esto ahora…Demonios… qué esta pasándole… esto es mi culpa… Bella mi amor mírame… por qué esta así… tal vez el bebe esta haciéndole daño y otra vez esta haciéndose la valiente, como odio eso de ella… Pensaba Edward mientras me miraba con desconcierto y pesar._

_Por qué no puedo verla… Qué esta pasando… Por qué todo es tan confuso… tal vez porque no hay futuro que ver… ¡OH no! ¡Por favor no!… gritaba desesperada Alice una y otra vez._

_Esto no debería estar pasando, esto se esta escapando de nuestras manos…tengo que hablar con Aro y detenerlo. Pensó de repente Carlisle haciendo que de pronto todos los otros pensamientos se acallaran. _

Trate de controlarme y comencé a respirar más lentamente, concentrándome sólo en la voz de Carlisle, al menos estaba funcionando para acallar las de Edward y Alice. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi sus ojos dorados desesperados y otra vez comencé a oír sus pensamientos pero esta vez grite.

- ¡Dejen de pensar todos al mismo tiempo!

Exclame atontada por el ruido en mi mente

– Me provocan una jaqueca

Agregué mirando a un sorprendido Edward.

_Puedes escuchar lo que pienso. Dijo en su mente mirándome_.

- Si y no es divertido

Le conteste mirando a Alice quien suprimió lo que estaba pensando y puso su mente en blanco

– ¿Cómo lo detengo?

Le pregunte a Edward con un hilo de voz…quien aún no salía de su estado de shock y pensó la respuesta pero cuando vio mi cara de enojo la habló en voz alta.

- Lo siento… es sólo que estoy sorprendido… creo… considerando que yo no puedo leer la tuya…

Balbuceo sin mucho sentido por un momento examinándome como si él pudiera diagnosticar lo que estaba pasando

– ¿escuchas ahora más voces?

Me pregunto, yo evalúe un momento lo que estaba diciéndome, de pronto se sentí un pequeño replique ininteligible a lo lejos.

- Algo como un zumbido

Le confesé mientras me concentraba en la voz de Carlisle quien a este punto lo único que pensaba era en mariposas y plantas… demasiadas cosas agradables, era un hecho que evitaba pensar en lo que realmente tenía en mente.

- Veamos… yo sólo selecciono lo que quiero oír y las otras las dejo… algo así como guardadas en una caja... mental…

Le dí una mirada de incredulidad, y él sonrío nervioso

– la verdad no lo sé… sólo lo hago es difícil explicártelo

Se defendió pero intente lo que estaba sugiriéndome, me concentre en cajas… y me sirvió que Alice no controlara su mente… su pensamiento fue el primero que metí en una caja para evitar absorber su angustia… pero la verdad era demasiado difícil, seguía sintiendo ese cuchicheo desagradable, que se comenzó a acrecentar inesperadamente y volví a mirar con terror la puerta que se abrió, mis ojos parecieron salirse de sus orbitas cuando un montón de pensamientos como una cascada de agua incontrolable comenzaron a inundar mi mente, eran los pensamientos de Emmett, Jasper, Félix y Jane… sumada a las voces sin control de Edward, Alice y Carlisle. Volví a taparme los odios, gimiendo del dolor que estaba provocando tanto ruido en mi mente, Edward se acerco.

- ¡Mírame!...Concéntrate en mi voz… solo en mi voz…

Me instruyo desesperado por ayudarme y yo trataba de hacerlo, pero era imposible no escuchar las voces del resto, de pronto la habitación comenzó a darme vueltas, y caí recostada en la cama con los ojos abiertos, pero era incapaz de moverme o emitir sonido… los ojos dorados de Edward se estaban alejando, poniéndose borrosos… lo ultimo que pude oír fue un pensamiento que hubiera preferido no oír tan claramente.

_Ojala se muriera ahora, así me evitaría la molestia _pensó Jane dedicándome una sonrisa cínica.

- Bella

Sentía bajito en el fondo, como una dulce melodía… era mi nombre, y dicho por su hermosa voz aterciopelada sonaba incluso mejor…

- Bella

Sentí de nuevo pero donde estaba ahora yo me sentía tan bien… protegida, segura, no quería abandonar el lugar donde me encontraba pero su voz estaba reclamándome

– Bella

Insistió ahora con una voz mas enérgica… y sentí como movía delicadamente mi cuerpo para hacerme reaccionar.

- ¿Edward?... Jane… ella quiere… comencé a balbucear atolondradamente por, pero él puso sus dedos en mis labios y nuestras miradas se encontraron, tenía una mirada de alivio y sonrío levemente.

Automáticamente examine la habitación con mi vista esperando lo peor, mi cuerpo se tenso… pero estábamos solos los dos… lo que me tranquilizo un poco, aún tenia mis manos puestas en sus brazos aferradas y la voz de Jane retumbaba en mi mente como un cartel – Ella quiere asesinarme – le confesé finalmente mirándolo a los ojos, pero a él pareció no sorprenderle mi información. Se acerco y me abrazo acunándome entre sus brazos.

- No permitiré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima, ni a ti y a nuestra hija, no te preocupes… tu sólo trata de mantener calmada.

Me dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por mi pelo y acariciaba mi barbilla. Su actitud me tranquilizo un poco, pero aún no podía sacar la angustia de mi mente, considerando que había una amenaza directa de asesinato contra mí. De pronto el silencio reinante era demasiado increíble para lo que había pasado antes de que colapsara. Me separé unos centímetros y lo miré.

- Estas bloqueándome.

Dije mirándolo a los ojos, él evito la mirada avergonzado

– eso no es justo Edward Cullen –

Susurre separándome de él, pero este sonrío nervioso.

- Así que ha funcionado

Reflexiono satisfecho pero cuando vio mi expresión se defendió

– OH vamos… no te enfades…tu también lo haces y no me enojo contigo por eso.

Me hizo ver él calmadamente, tomo mis brazos y trato de acercarme a su cuerpo pero yo lo impedí.

- ¿Cómo? Le interrogue mirándolo demandante, no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente de mí.

- ¿Qué cosa… tu capacidad de leer la mente o cómo yo lo evito?

- Ambas.

Le Conteste, me miro un minuto y luego suspiró resignado.

- No vas a dejarlo correr ¿verdad?

Me pregunto, pero yo negué con la cabeza

- Carlisle cree que es _ella_…

Me explico bajando su mano hacia mi vientre, y acariciándolo, lo miré y quede sorprendida por cuan abultado estaba, parecía que tenía seis meses de embarazo o tal vez cinco y medio, cómo podía crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Me quede atónita por unos minutos tratando de digerir lo que estaba diciéndome mi esposo, quien a juzgar por la enorme sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios, estaba realmente orgulloso de esa peculiar capacidad suya. Pero era increíble que mi pequeña hija nonata pudiera leer la mente. Al verme vacilar y relajar mi posición, Edward la aprovecho para acercarme a su pecho nuevamente, sus brazos cruzaron mi cuerpo haciendo que me recostará contra él y continuo con su explicación

- Pero aún así no podemos explicar por qué están compartiéndolo ambas supongo que ese es otro gran misterio tuyo… como lo es el hecho que yo no pueda leerte la mente, pero me consuela saber que Aro tampoco puede hacerlo.

Cuchicheo con un tono de satisfacción al no ser el único incapaz de saber que estaba pasando por mi pequeño cerebro.

- ¿Y lo otro?

Le recordé inoportunamente, y por su expresión pude ver que hubiera deseado que yo me conformará con esa explicación y me olvidará de lo otro, vi las muecas que hizo de reojo, era evidente que quería mantener su pequeño secreto lejos de mí.

- Al menos déjame tener esa pequeña ventaja.

Me pidió con voz aduladora, dándome una sonrisa torcida. Pero aunque quede atontada, había aprendido que mi Edward no hacía nada si no lo tuviera plenamente maquinado antes, por lo tanto, su repentino truco no era solo por orgullo había lago más.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que yo sepa?

Le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos, por milésima de segundo sus pupilas se desviaron de las mías y supe que sí había algo que no quería que yo supiera, por ello había ideado la forma de evitar que yo leyera su mente. Iba a contestarme cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. Edward miró con evidente alivio y se levanto para abrir, cuchicheo algo demasiado bajo para mis torpes sentidos medio humanos.

- Vendré en un minuto… por favor… por favor mantente en la cama sí.

Me pidió mirándome a los ojos, yo me cruce de brazos y lo miré resignada, él dudo por unos instantes pero luego salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Edward (POV)

Cómo odiaba mentirle pero considerando que, ya mi mente no era un secreto para ella, debía mantenerla alejada de ésta. Lo que habíamos descubierto mientras ella permanecía inconciente era mejor no decírselo. Camine no muy seguro detrás de Félix, no era muy buena señal que Cayo me mandará a llamar, mucho menos si quería hacerlo en privado, sin sus hermanos presente, algo debía estar tramando y tenía una pequeña idea que Jane estaba detrás de todo esto. Cuando entré en la habitación vi a Alec junto Jane custodiando a Cayo, como si yo pudiera hacerle algo, era impresionante el miedo que me había comenzado a tener.

- Querías verme.

Le dije desganado, la verdad no quería discutir nuevamente con él, mi mente estaba en otra parte junto a Bella.

- Sabes que no sobrevivirá, hasta cuando permitirás que las tontas ideas de Aro nublen tu juicio.

Me espeto sin asco, era evidente que no iba a andarse con rodeos.

- ¿Qué sugieres? Le pregunte seco, mirando a Alec.

- Tal vez hay una forma de ayudarla, pero claro… habrá un precio que pagar.

- ¿Cuál sería? Pregunte interesado.

- Tu hija.

Cuando pronuncio esas palabras mi corazón se afligió, como iba a pagar ese precio, como iba decirle a Bella que podía salvarla siempre y cuando matáramos a nuestra hija en el intento, eso no era una solución estaba dándome otro problema, uno demasiado grande, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con que lidiar.

- Eso no es negociable Cayo.

Le conteste, pero muy en el fondo, sus palabras habían comenzado a provocar una duda en mi, era pequeña, demasiado pequeña pero duda al fin, dado los últimos acontecimientos, estaría haciendo lo correcto al permitirle a mi esposa continuar con ese embarazo, vacile unos momentos antes de preguntarle

- ¿Cómo?

Estaba ganando mi lado egoísta, aquel lado que no permitiría que Bella muriera, no por traer a un hijo al mundo, para mí era demasiado importante ella, incluso más que un hijo.

- la misma forma como se enfermo en primer lugar, podríamos volver a inyectarle el veneno, pero esta vez combinado con una pequeña porción de ponzoña. Sí se lo administramos en su estado actual, ese bebe al que todo mundo se aferra tanto moriría instantáneamente, verás, he leído los expedientes de Aro, y la reacción de Bella al veneno fue una trasformación, su cuerpo asimilo la sustancia, he hizo los cambios pertinentes para que el cuerpo sobreviviera, y bueno, al ser mitad humano nuevamente, los eventos siguientes estoy completamente seguro que no tengo que explicártelos ¿verdad?. Creo que ya visualizas tu participación en ello. Ahora lo que sugiero sería lo mismo, como el cuerpo es mitad mortal, el veneno actuaría de la forma inversa, mataría lo que esta vivo y la ponzoña lo transformaría, volviendo las cosas a como estaban en un comienzo, pero habría un sacrificio, mínimo si consideramos que ella sobreviviría.

- Ya que pareces saber más que yo, ¿Qué pasaría si no lo hacemos?.

Tenía que saber que tanto sabía si era lo mismo que me había confirmado Carlisle o algo distinto.

- Esa hija que tu tanto proteges y que mi hermano venera como una diosa, ¡va a partir a tu mujer en dos al nacer!. Es un monstruo Edward, he ahí la razón por la que no puedes verla, ha creado una membrana más gruesa de lo normal, si esperas que nazca un bebe rosado y con grandes hoyuelos en sus mejillas estas equivocado. Nacerá un monstruo que matará a la mujer que amas y será la destrucción de nuestra especie, comenzará una guerra y no podemos permitir eso.

Sus palabras me habían confirmado lo que Carlisle había dicho, no era un bebe tan hermoso después de todo, Bella no sobreviviría al parto. Y que haría yo por un lado tendría a un hija que sería la causa de una guerra entre los de mi especie, tendría un hijo humano al que debería criar solo y tendría a mi amada Bella muerta para siempre enterrada cuatro metros bajo tierra.

No, por que todo debía ser tan complejo y confuso, por que simplemente no me mantuve alejado de ella desde principio, por que no la deje morir cuando debió hacerlo por aquel automóvil, espera que estaba diciendo, como iba a permitir que aquella joven de grandes ojos chocolates y aroma exquisito terminara hecha puré en el estacionamiento de la escuela, estaba pensando mal necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, necesitaba escuchar una razón para no pensar egoísta. Alice, donde estaba Alice cuando más la necesitaba.

- ¡¿Te sugirió que?!

Me grito Alice yo la hice callar en pánico, miré hacia la habitación, Bella estaba detrás de esa puerta y considerando el tono agudo y fuerte de mi hermana podría escucharnos. La tome de un brazo y la aleje unos metros.

- Podrías bajar la voz.

Magulle entre dientes dándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Es una locura… que crees que va a decir Bella.

Me hizo ver mirándome desconcertada ante lo que le había contado.

- No tendría porque saberlo.

Sugerí no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, de pronto, lo que me había parecido una alternativa, se estaba acercando peligrosamente a una decisión.

- Edward Cullen… ¡lo estas considerando!… no puedo creerlo…te desconozco… no eres mi hermano, ¿dónde lo has metido?

Me grito levantando la voz peligrosamente que era un reproche evidente a mi conducta.

- No sabemos que va a nacer… la situación ha cambiado, tú misma escuchaste a Carlisle cuando dijo que _esa cosa_ había roto las costillas de Bella. Y que tal si es cierto lo que dice Cayo, tal vez su sugerencia no es tan mala del todo.

_- Esa cosa_ como tú le dices… es tu ¡hija! por dios santo.

Me hizo ver notablemente enfadada.

- Como sea… creo que tengo un punto aquí. Le refuté

- Pues si ya lo has decidido, me gustaría saber como vas a comunicárselo a tu esposa, que esta justo detrás de ti.

Me dijo con evidente sarcasmo en su voz. Su voz tímida e insegura desarmo todos mis posibles argumentos, en cuanto la sentí supe que tal vez no sería lo suficientemente noble esta vez.

- Edward que es lo que Cayo te ha sugerido.

Me pregunto y sentí que el mundo se me paralizo, de pronto supe que no iba a dejar de lastimarla tan fácilmente.


	23. Capítulo Vigésimo Segundo

Capítulo Vigésimo Segundo: Alianzas inesperadas

Edward (POV)

Me quede paralizado, y no supe que contestarle, si bien estaba considerando la oferta de Cayo, no tenia las agallas suficientes para decírselo a la cara, y menos al mirar sus ojos marrones intensos, ver la mirada de confianza que estaba dándome me hizo dudar de ser capaz de hacerle algo así de traicionarla de esa manera. Me acerque lentamente y le acaricie su rostro, tenía que mentirle, tenía que volver a engañarla como aquella vez en el bosque, para poder ayudarla puesto que ella jamás me lo permitiría concientemente, su instinto de madre iba a impedirlo pero como estaban las cosas eso era lo mejor.

- Tal vez haya una posibilidad de salvarlas ambas.

Le mentí descaradamente mirándola directo a los ojos, buscando una razón para tomar la decisión, solo un pequeño indicio que estaba haciendo lo correcto, algún temblor en su cuerpo, algún dolor inesperado que le estuviera causando que me confirmará que eso que estaba creciendo en su interior era un monstruo del que debíamos deshacernos sin remordimientos.

- En serio… ¿cómo?

Me pregunto y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría. La mentira había funcionado, ahora tenía que extenderla a tal punto para que ella lo creyera y me permitiera envenenarla de nuevo y todo se acabará y pudiéramos ser felices nuevamente.

- No voy a ser testigo de esto, no señor.

Interrumpió Alice marchándose de nuestro lado, Bella la miró y trato de detenerla pero yo se lo impedí.

- Se le pasará… es solo que… la solución no es tan ortodoxa, eso es todo… ven volvamos a la habitación, debes recostarte.

Le dije tomándola por los hombros, rodee su cintura con mis manos y la obligue a caminar hacia el cuarto. Sonreí nervioso cuando ella me miraba, y trataba de mantener mis facciones lo más serenas posibles, con el objeto de que ella no sospechara. Pero verla acariciarse su vientre hinchado, sentir a nuestra hija, moverse debajo de la piel de mi amada Bella, estaba resultándome un tanto tortuoso considerando que yo, el ser que debía protegerla, estaba a punto de confabularme para asesinarla. Bella tenía mi mano sobre su estomago y la de ella sobre la mía, de pronto la saque abruptamente y me levante de su lado tratando de ocultar mi rostro, de verlo no necesitaría su nuevo don para descubrir mi charada.

- Qué pasa? Me pregunto insistentemente mientras yo permanecía parado dándole la espalda.

Bella (POV)

Su cambio repentino de humor respecto a nuestra hija se hacía cada vez más evidente, trataba de evitar tocarme, incluso hablar sobre ella parecía que estaba torturándolo. Lo que comenzó a afligirme en un comienzo, también me afligía que nadie más que él me visitará. Seguro era por mi nuevo descubierto don, nadie quería acercarse a mí porque no podían evitar que yo leyera sus mentes. Extrañaba tanto a Alice, como hubiera deseado que al menos ella entrará en la habitación y me hiciera un poco de compañía. Estaba ahí acostada sola, solo con mi hija en mi vientre que se había vuelto más activa que antes, causándome uno que otro dolor, ya no me quedarían costillas que ella pudiera romper si seguía a ese ritmo. Edward generalmente no me dejaba sola, pero hoy al parecer sería una excepción pues habían transcurrido demasiado minutos desde que se había ido por la repentina llamada de Alice.

Estaba distraída, cuando de pronto la puerta de abrió sigilosamente y vi los ojos ocres de mi dulce y traviesa Alice, su mirada era calida y apresurada, entro como un torbellino a la habitación, seguida por Rosalie… me quede pasmada un momento, Rosalie estaba visitándome, me dio una sonrisa preocupada y nerviosa, pero porque estaría nerviosa, de pronto mi nuevo don estaba en piloto automático y no pude evitar escuchar lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

_No puedo creer que Edward este considerando asesinar a su propia hija._

Y hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, mi corazón se congelo como un cristal, de pronto mire a Alice en pánico, y supe que la mente de Rosalie estaba diciéndome la verdad.

- Vamos Bella… tenemos poco tiempo… tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

Me susurro mientras tomaba la bolsa del suero y desconectaba los cables que mostraban mis signos vitales.

Alice (POV)

No podía permanecer como una simple espectadora en tan macabra situación, desee no haberlo escuchado, que no me hubiera involucrado en algo así. Ahora tenia el peso de mi conciencia, tenía que tomar una decisión, y era pocas las opciones que tenia, o lo dejaba actuar y que matará a su hija y con ello que se ganara el odio eterno de Bella o hacia algo al respecto, pero qué podía hacer, esa era la pregunta, no podía sacar a Bella de aquí sin ayuda, y Selene no iba a brindármela esta vez, hace días que no sabíamos nada de ella y aunque Carlisle había intercedido por clemencia, los Volturi no eran conocidos por sus segundas oportunidades.

Necesitaba tomar aire así que me dirigí al balcón en la estancia del edificio. Ahí me quede pensando largos minutos, que se transformaron en horas. Tratar de verla me hacía a un más culpable, acaso esperaba que repentinamente Edward entrará en la cordura, al final y al cabo no podía culparlo, su decisión no era fácil, y Cayo tenía un punto, Bella no resistiría el parto y eso lo había confirmado Carlisle, al paso que iba esa hermosa niña que venia en camino estaba destrozando a su madre en el intento. Cerré mis ojos y mantuve mi cabeza fría, debía estarlo para poder decidir que hacer – maldito seas Edward – refunfuñe recordando sus palabras, como había sido capaz de hacerme participe de ello, porque no había simplemente mantenido la boca cerrada y así yo podría acompañar a mi querida amiga en estos momentos.

Pero no, él había necesitado tener a otro cómplice, para liberarse de la culpa que estaba sintiendo. Se había transformado en un canalla, mi recto y leal Edward se había transformado en un monstruo. Mi corazón sangraba ante la sola idea de que Bella sufriría de tal manera cuando se diera cuenta de lo que su propio esposo iba a hacerle, de pronto me embargo la angustia. Mi querido Edward no se estaba dando cuenta que el precio que pagaría no sería solo su hija, sino que sería el amor que Bella le tenía, ella lo odiaría y él no lo soportaría esta vez. De pronto el cuento de hadas se iba a trasformar en uno de terror y de aquellos demasiado elaborados para mi gusto.

Tal vez en vez de haberle gritado, debí haberle aconsejado, debí haber sembrado la duda para que él hubiera tomado otra decisión, pero como podía hacer eso, yo no la podía ver, no podía ver cual iba a ser su futuro, hasta ahora solo veía una mancha blanca y nada más. Lo único constante en mis visiones era Edward y su sufrimiento, de pronto recordé la ultima visión que había tenido, si podía llamarla así, en que Edward estaba parado en una habitación sufriendo de una forma bestial, tal vez eso era, estaba viendo el sufrimiento al que mi hermano se vería expuesto luego de ejecutar su macabra idea. Mi mente vago pensando en lo justo de lo injusto de esta situación y que era lo correcto que debía hacer. Hasta que fui interrumpida por una persona que jamás me hubiera imaginado que estuviera de mi lado.

- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí y alejarla no solo de Edward sino también de mí estupido hermano.

Cuando oí sus palabras me quede pasmada por unos instantes, observando aquellos ojos rojos intensos y no podía creer que Aro fuera a estar de mi lado.

- ¿Cómo?

Pregunté con un hilo de voz, de pronto mis visiones habían cambiado, ahora no era Edward quien permanecía con Bella, sino yo.

Edward (POV)

Donde demonios estaba Alice, pensé mientras entraba en el departamento donde estábamos alojándonos, que no podía simplemente hablarme en la guarida de los Volturi, como si pudiéramos entrar y salir a nuestro antojo, era una mala idea hacerme venir hasta aquí dejando a Bella sola tanto tiempo pensé mientras abría la puerta, al entrar me percate que ella no había estado ahí al menos no las ultimas horas. Mire a todos lados y tampoco esta Esme ni Rosalie, ni mi Edward Junior. Algo estaba pasando, algo demasiado raro. Tomé mi celular y busque en el directorio el de Alice, luego de un par de repliques, dio al buzón de voz, que estaba tramando Alice, me quede con el teléfono en la mano y el sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos. Era Esme que traía a Edward Junio en brazos durmiendo.

- Edward… ¿qué haces aquí… pero donde están los demás…? Me pregunto con preocupación – ¿Bella esta bien verdad? – insistió mientras se acercaba y me tocaba el rostro, dándome una mirada de compasión y ternura. Y me hizo sentir como un canalla, sabía que sólo ella podría hacerme sentir de esa forma, siempre con esa mirada tan especial, tan quemadora, tan inquisidora que desalma hasta al más perverso. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto para evitar confesar todo y que mi pequeño teatro se viniera a bajo, no necesitaba involucrar a nadie más en esta idea monstruosa ya harto había hecho con contárselo a Alice. Me quede ahí por un par de segundos sin contestar y luego abrí abruptamente mis ojos desviando mi mirada para romper el contacto con Esme.

- Todo esta bien… no te preocupes… Alice me ha llamado y dijo que nos encontráramos aquí pero…

- Alice no ha vuelto desde que ustedes se fueron.

Fue la respuesta de Esme, quien estaba comenzando a confirmar mis sospechas… Alice me había mentido pero para qué… con qué objeto… de pronto una idea vino a mi mente y este se paralizo, abrí mis ojos como platos viendo la verdad tan evidente.

- ¿Donde esta Rosalie y Emmet?

Pregunte tomando a mi madre por los brazos sin importarme que tuviera en ellos a Edward Junior jalándola bruscamente.

- Hasta donde sé Emmet estaba contigo y Rosalie salio hace unos momentos luego de recibir una llamada. Me contesto confusa.

Y todo las piezas comenzaron a encajar, desesperadamente salí de departamento, era tanto mi desesperación que no espere al ascensor corrí escaleras a bajo, saldando en ocasiones varios peldaños, necesitaba llegar con Bella y detener a Alice a cualquier costo.

Bella (POV)

- Espera no podremos salir, no sin que ellos lo sepan. Le hice ver, mientras Rosalie comenzaba a vestirme.

- No te preocupes por ello… tenemos un aliado. Me respondió Alice sonriéndome.

Todo sucedía como en cámara lenta, como si yo no fuera participe de nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, no podía evitar escuchar los pensamientos de ambas, y estos estaban causándome dolor, un dolor desgarrador, escuchar la voz de mi amado Edward cuando le contaba sobre la monstruosa proposición de Cayo, y constatar que él estaba de acuerdo con sacrificar a nuestra hija para tenerme viva para siempre era demasiado para soportarlo, era demasiado darme cuenta que él estaba traicionándome otra vez. Suspire y trate de bloquear la mente de Alice, era demasiada información para tenerla, prefería vivir en la ignorancia eterna que sufrir de la forma que lo estaba haciendo.

- No es un monstruo, sólo esta confundido.

Me dijo Rosalie, poniendo sus manos en mi rostro, seguro no necesitaba que yo le dijera lo que estaba pensando para darse cuenta, por mis facciones, que estaba sufriendo por la decisión que estaba tomando mi esposo.

- él prometió cuidarnos.

- Y él cree erróneamente que esta haciéndolo, al tomar esa decisión.

Insistió Rosalie. En ese minuto se abrió la puerta y las tres congelamos nuestros cuerpos y nos quedamos mirando estupefactas la puerta. Cuando vi entrar a Aro mi respiración se hizo más agitada y comencé a temblar, nos habían descubierto, y ahora nadie podría defender a mi bebe.

- Podrían siquiera apagar las alarmas, van a descubrirnos.

Magullo entre dientes acercándose a los monitores, Alice salio de su estado ensimismado y me dio la mano para levantarme de la cama. Yo me quede de una pieza al ver que él era el aliado del que estaba hablando anteriormente.

- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí sin que nos vean? Pregunto Rosalie acercando a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y miro a Aro.

- De eso me encargo yo, ustedes solo encárguense de llevarla lo más lejos posible de aquí donde nadie pueda encontrarla - Alice iba a hablar pero él la detuvo - y es mejor que ni yo sepa donde están, seguro que mi noble hermano utilizará a Edward para leer mi mente, y no queremos que la encuentren. Al menos no hasta que haya nacido, lo que sucederá muy pronto. Ten – le dijo a Alice entregándole un bolso y unas llaves. – Vamos – agrego tomándome entre sus brazos y cargándome.

- Segura que estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Le pregunto Rosalie a Alice sujetándola por el brazo antes de salir de la habitación. Mi corazón se apretó y tuve una extraña sensación que la dulce Rosalie estaba arrepintiéndose de traicionar a su hermano.

- Confía en mí lo he visto. Le respondí a su hermana y esta abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos salir de ahí.

Alice (POV)

Llevamos a Bella hasta el estacionamiento del Edificio, una vez ahí Aro señalo un automóvil y de entre las sombras salio Emmet, al principio me quede de una pieza y miré a Rosalie quien me sonrío nerviosa.

- No podremos hacerlo sólo nosotras. Me hizo ver, mientras yo miraba dudosa a mi hermano. Este me medio sonrío.

- No estoy de acuerdo con Edward si es lo que quieres saber. Yo también quiero ayudar a Bella. Agrego mientras me extendía su mano, era evidente lo que estaba pidiéndome.

Aro me miró y yo dude, pero era cierto, mientras más pudiéramos proteger a Bella era mucho mejor, sin duda Cayo utilizaría todos sus recursos para dar con su paradero y terminar lo que Edward no alcanzo a comenzar. Le entregue las llaves y el quito los seguros, pusimos a Bella en el asiento de atrás y yo me fui con ella. Baje mi vidrio para hablar con Aro.

- Cuando nazca deberás darle esto a Bella, verás mi hermano no esta equivocado del todo y necesitarás esto para ayudarla a sobrevivir.

Era una caja negra al abrirla vi una jeringa con un liquido translucido en su interior, me pude imaginar de lo que trataba, sin duda era la famosa mezcla que Cayo había sugerido inyectarle a Bella, suspire y asentí – Recuerda mantenerte lejos de los caminos principales – le instruyo a Emmet quien lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Aro me sonrío y gire mi vista para darle la señal a Emmet que era hora de partir cuando sentí un grito furioso de enfrente, todos levantamos la vista y yo me quede pasmada viendo de quién se trataba.

- ¡Baja a Bella de inmediato!

Era Edward, quien permanecía estático mirándonos y no se veía nada feliz por el contrario su expresión era de cólera.

- ¡No voy a detenerme Edward!

Magullo entre dientes Emmet quien puso la primera marcha y acelero pero el auto no se movió, estaba tratando de asustarlo. Bella dio un grito ahogado, la tome entre mis brazos y la apreté fuertemente escondiendo su rostro, pero podía adivinar que estaba leyéndonos la mente a todos.

- Es ahora o nunca.

Le dije enérgica a Emmet quien miró a Edward y acelero a fondo.


	24. Capítulo Vigésimo Tercero

Capitulo Vigésimo Tercero: Malas decisiones, Malos Resultados

Bella (POV)

Habían pasado exactamente cuatro semanas desde nuestra huida, y permanecíamos moviéndonos constantemente, pero lo cierto es que con un abdomen tan abultado como el mío era difícil ir de lugar en lugar. La fiebre se había hecho más constante y los dolores también, a cada momento constataba que mi hija se hacía cada vez más grande y fuerte, estaba sentada sobre la cama mirando como Emmet veía la televisión cuando sentí el golpe, justo en mi pelvis, y sentí como esta se partía en dos.

Grite inclinándome sobre mi cuerpo, puse las manos sobre la cama y tan rápido como siempre, Emmet me enderezo mirándome, Alice y Rosalie nos habían dejado solos para ir por comida.

- ¿Qué… que sucede?

Me pregunto en pánico, poniéndome el cabello tras la oreja.

- Creo que es hora.

Le dije difícilmente, mi respiración cambio a jadeo al sentir las contracciones.

- ¿Ahora? No… no Bella concéntrate, no puedes hacerlo, no si no esta Alice o al menos Rosalie… yo no… yo no puedo ayudarte.

Chillo pensando que yo tenía control sobre la situación pero lo cierto era que no, no podía controlar lo que estaba pasando de manera automática. Sentí un tibio liquido escurrir de entre mis piernas, quede pasmada al igual que Emmet cuando vi la sangre. Este se alejo automáticamente de mí y sus ojos se tornaron negros.

– Demonios… porque no han vuelto

Grito dándose vuelta para perder el contacto visual conmigo.

- Tienes que ayudarme… no puedo sola.

Le dije mientras otro dolor y un sonido volvía a sentirse, tenía oficialmente rota completamente la pelvis.

- No puedo Bella, no soy tan fuerte.

Me dijo con voz estrangulada, yo seguía jadeando y trate de acostarme en la cama, pero no podía hacerlo sola.

- Por favor… no podrá nacer… tengo la pelvis rota.

Le dije tratando de mantener la calma y lo mire esperanzada que pudiera controlar sus instintos y ayudarme porque no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo en ese momento mi hija y yo dependíamos de él.

Edward (POV)

- Tú eres el único responsable de esto.

Me dijo mientras yo lo miraba furibundo, como había sido capaz de ayudar a Alice a sacar a Bella de aquí, que no se daba cuenta que lo único que estaba logrando era sentenciarla a una muerte segura, alimentando la esperanza estupida que ella podría sobrevivir a un parto de esa naturaleza.

- Que es lo que quieres… que haya una guerra.

Le grite, iba a abalanzarme sobre él pero Cayo me contuvo.

- La paciencia, es una de las pocas virtudes que creo necesarias en momentos como esté.

Me dijo mientras miraba a su hermano y luego a Carlisle

– Desesperarnos no servirá de nada

Continuo diciendo ahora girado hacia Aro quien permanecía absorto, y muy satisfecho por lo ocurrido hace cuatro semanas atrás. Yo en cambio estaba volviéndome loco a cada día que pasaba sin noticias de ninguno, no saber nada de ella iba a lograr llevarme a la muerte, pensé que tal vez ya había sucedido y por ese motivo Alice temerosa de mi reacción no llamaba, pero no, Alice al menos me dejaría saberlo, al menos me dejaría verla por ultima vez, me lo debía.

- Creo que Cayo tiene razón, no sacamos nada con pelearnos unos a otros, tenemos que conseguir dar con su paradero y controlar lo incontrolable, al menos para salvarle la vida a Bella.

Dijo Carlisle sereno pero astuto. En estos últimos días había logrado oficiar de mediador entre los Volturi que luego de la intervención de Aro para ayudar a mi amada Bella, habían dividido posiciones peligrosamente según Carlisle, lo menos que queríamos era tener a nuestra realeza gobernante peleándose entre ellos.

Suspiré resignado y marque por enésima vez el celular de Alice, mi corazón temía lo peor, que otra vez como en ocasiones anteriores me diera el buzón de voz, desde que se habían ido, ella ignoraba mis llamadas, las de Carlisle, o de cualquiera de nuestra familia. Incluso la había llamado de un teléfono público y aún así no contestaba, tan sólo quería escuchar la voz de mi amada Bella, al menos para saber que estaba bien. De pronto, iba a dar con el buzón de voz cuando alguien contesto.

Bella (POV)

Sentí vibrar el teléfono de Alice, y mi vista cambio al diminuto aparato que ella había dejado conmigo para llamarla en caso de emergencias, estaba vibrando frenético e insistentemente.

- No contestes.

Me pidió a lo lejos Emmett mientras aún decidía si acercarse a mí o no, sus ojos negros me mostraban que tal vez no era muy buena idea que él se acercará después de todo. Tome aire y trate de controlar mi respiración para ayudar a mantener el dolor a raya… Vamos Bella, solo respira, no es nada que una mujer no pueda hacer, estamos diseñadas para esto, me repetía una y otra vez pero lo cierto era que el dolor estaba ganándome. Aún seguía vibrando insistentemente el celular hasta que lo tome entre mis manos y sin mirar el número apreté el botón de contestar.

- Alice… ven rápido por favor… va a nacer.

Solté atolondradamente sin detenerme a ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Bella mi amor?

Me contesto él, y quede paralizada sin poder decir nada. No me hubiera imaginado que Edward iba a llamar a Alice, cuando Emmet vio mi reacción se abalanzo y me quito el teléfono.

- ¿Qué quieres Edward?

Pregunto inquisitivo al ver el numero en el identificador

- No quiero ser grosero, pero tenemos una emergencia aquí de la cual me imagino no quieres enterarte, así que si no vas ayudar deja de estorbar

Le dijo e iba a cortar pero se detuvo.

Edward (POV)

Cuando me contesto su voz, no supe que decirle, simplemente me quede callado, estaba viva, al menos por ahora. Pero sus palabras desarmaron cualquier intento de persuasión. Cuando escuche de sus labios que estaba a punto de tener a nuestra hija quede pasmado y comencé a temblar, miré en pánico a Carlisle quien me arrebato el teléfono de la mano.

- No es Edward… Emmet, soy yo Carlisle.

Le dijo sereno mientras me miraba, yo aún permanecía en silencio pasmado por la información que había escuchado de los labios de mi esposa. Nuestra hija nacería ahora y yo no iba a estar a su lado. Carlisle continúo.

- Escucha, tienes que decirnos donde están, es la única manera de poder ayudarlos a todos, Emmett… Edward se equivoco y ya aprendió la lección créeme… no somos quién para juzgarlo tan duramente.

Le conminó tratando de hacerle ver el punto en cuestión todos queríamos de una forma u otra salvar a Bella

– Qué sucede… por qué se escuchan tantos gritos.. ¿qué esta sucediendo Emmett ?

Interrogo su voz era dura y mis facciones cambiaron a unas de terror puro cuando pensé que tal vez ella estaba muriendo en esos instantes y yo no podría hacer nada para ayudarla, trate de arrebatarle el teléfono a Carlisle pero este lo impidió y se alejo

– Escucha, tienes que ser fuerte y ayudarla, dónde esta Alice… y Rosalie… demonios, escúchame muy bien, tienes que asistirla, si tiene la pelvis rota tendrás que hacer una cesaría no podrá tener al bebe así

Le dijo haciendo que con cada palabra suya, yo fuera perdiendo la perspectiva, Bella tenia la pelvis rota, esa cosa iba a destrozarla como había dicho Cayo, por qué nadie me había escuchado

- Eso tendrían que haberlo pensando antes de llevársela de aquí

Le exclamo en reproche

– Mantén la calma, ahora dime donde están para poder tratar de llegar a tiempo y evitar un desenlace funesto … Emmet se acabo el tiempo, tienes que decidir, o lo haces tu mismo o me dices donde están, elige pero recuerda que una decisión equivocada traerá un resultado equivocado… ella puede morir

Hubo un tenso silencio y luego Carlisle se aproximo al escritorio donde había un cuaderno de notas, lo vi anotar algo y luego colgó

– Vamos se donde están

Sin pensarlo ambos salimos apresurados a tratar de detener lo inevitable.

Bella (POV)

- ¿Por qué? Le pregunte mientras él colgaba el celular.

- Necesitamos a Carlisle, tú misma dijiste que tenías la pelvis rota.

- El va a matar a mi bebe. Le reclame y las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos.

- Nadie va a matar a nadie… no son unos monstruos Bella, si no le decía donde estábamos… morirán ambas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Alice al verme se abalanzo sobre mí, cuando vio su celular en las manos de Emmet le dio una mirada fulminante, Rosalie cerro la puerta y se acerco a Emmet.

- Dime que no lo has hecho.

Le grito mientras veía la sangre que estaba derramando sin control producto del trabajo de parto.

- Era la única solución, ustedes no estaba aquí, y bueno Carlisle tenia un punto bastante bueno, no quiero tener sobre mi conciencia la muerte de Bella ni la de su hija.

Se apresuró a defenderse. Alice me miró y ayudo a que me recostará poniendo varios cojines en mi espalda. Tiro de las sabanas y luego evalúo la situación siguiendo mis instrucciones. Pero yo gemí del dolor cuando puso sus dedos sobre mi pelvis.

- Tengo la pelvis rota.

Le dije a duras penas mientras miraba al techo de la habitación.

- Bella… No podrá nacer… no de esta manera.

Me hizo ver mirando a Rosalie en busca de apoyo moral.

- Lo sé le conteste temiendo lo peor.

Edward (POV)

Carlisle iba conduciendo y me parecía que lo hacia a la velocidad de una tortuga, en más de una ocasión no pude evitar recriminarle.

- Cálmate Edward, lo que menos queremos en un accidente automovilístico en estos momentos.

Me dijo mirando por el espejo retrovisor, habíamos pasado un control policíaco.

- No vamos a llegar.

Le hice ver y él acelero.

Doblo por unos caminos locales hasta que llegamos a un Motel, ahí pude ver el coche donde se habían llevado a Bella hace cuatro semanas atrás, me sentí tan estupido al ver que no se habían movido ni 20 kilómetros y yo no había podido encontrarlos antes.

Nos bajamos del automóvil y miré a Carlisle quien me indico con el dedo que se trataba de una habitación en el segundo piso del complejo.

- ¿Cuál?

Le pregunte al borde de la histeria, pero los gritos de Bella evidenciaron que estábamos frente a la puerta, sentir sus gritos desgarrados me hicieron perder la perspectiva y casi tumbe la puerta de no ser porque Emmet la abrió amablemente, casi lo taladre con la mirada y sin pedir siquiera permiso entre, pero no estaba preparado para verla en esas condiciones, entera ensangrentada mi corazón se afligió y me desarme por completo, temí lo peor, mucho más cuando comprobé que su piel era tan blanca como antes, cuando era inmortal, estaba completamente pálida, al acercarme pude sentir que ardía en fiebre, trate de tomarle la mano pero ella se alejo de mi cuerpo. Y comprobé que jamás debí haber considerado siquiera hacerle daño, era un egoísta de los peores, como pude alejarla así de esa manera, cuando yo debí haberla protegido

– ¿Bella? Le dije dulcemente tratando de reparar en algo mi falta pero escuche su voz fría y distante.

- Aléjate de mi Edward.

Me contesto y mi espíritu se quebró, sentí como si un fuego me cruzara en todo el cuerpo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y si no supiera que no puedo llorar, hubiera jurado que lagrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, era un dolor macabro, estaba leyendo en sus ojos su odio, mi amada Bella me odiaba, pero me lo merecía, yo la había orillado a esto. Iba a hablarle, pero fue Carlisle quien lo hizo.

- Rosalie ve a una farmacia y trae esto

Escribió en un papel

– a cualquier costo.

Agrego luego miro a Alice quien estaba al otro lado de Bella sobre la cama junto a ella.

– Necesitaremos agua y toallas

Le indico y esta asintió me miro por un momento y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- No Alice no te vayas.

Le pidió Bella sujetándola por el brazo, era evidente que no quería quedarse sola conmigo, ella me tenía miedo comprobé al ver su aprehensión por qué mi hermana no la dejará sola.

- Esta bien Bella… ellos van a ayudarnos.

Le dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su brazo para darle fuerzas…

- Estaré justo a tu lado, solo deja ir a buscar lo que Carlisle necesita… todo estará bien te lo prometo

Le agrego con voz suave mirando a Carlisle que se acerco.

- Bien Bella, ha llegado la hora… no hay muchas alternativas, no puedo ponerte anestesia porque no estamos en un hospital… así que tendremos que hacerlo con morfina, te inyectaré morfina para que no sientas dolor.

Agrego tocándole el vientre a Bella, esta ante el contacto gimió y ese gemido desgarro mi interior. Me sentí inútil al verla en dolor y no poder ayudarla. Ella no quito su vista de mis ojos, estaba tratando de leer mi mente, y decidí dejarla hacerlo. Le susurre en mi mente que la amaba con todo mi corazón, y que si había considerado tan macabra solución era justamente para evitar lo que estaba pasando, prefería que me odiara eternamente antes que verla pasar por lo que estábamos presenciando.

Y que aunque todos creyeran que para mí había sido una decisión fácil, no lo era, decidir entre tu hija o la mujer que amas no era una alternativa, pero yo no viviría sin ella. Se quedo mirándome unos momentos y luego vi como lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, me acerque y las trate de secar todas con mis labios, compensar en algo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Sentí como sus manos me acariciaron mi rostro.

- Perdóname amor mío… por favor.

Le suplique mirándola pero ella iba a contestarme cuando fue silenciada por un gemido que emitió y vimos como más sangre se escabullía de su cuerpo.

Carlisle miro a Alice que se acerco con las toallas y el agua, y Rosalie que había llegado recién le entrego lo que el había pedido. Este saco de la bolsa un par de ampollas, jeringa y un bisturí.

- Será mejor que ustedes tres salgan de aquí… habrá mucha sangre.

Les dijo a Alice, Emmet y Rosalie. Emmet fue el único que reconoció su debilidad y salio de la habitación pero Rosalie y Alice permanecieron donde estaban

– Lo digo en serio Alice –

Insistió Carlisle pero ella negó con su cabeza y tomo la mano de Bella

– Yo advertí, no quiero tener que controlarlas a ambas

Reprocho Carlisle llenado la jeringa con morfina e inyectándose a Bella a la vena. Esta pareció relajarse un poco, su cuerpo ya no estaba tan tenso y sus ojos se achicaron un poco, parecían soñolientos. Carlisle suspiró y tomo el bisturí entre sus manos, apreté mis ojos al verlo rasgar el cuerpo de mi amada Bella, y tuve que contenerme pensando que estaba haciendo un bien.

Bella (POV)

Ya no sentía casi nada, todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, y la sensación era bastante extraña, veía a Edward junto a mí pero me era difícil mantener la concentración en su rostro, las imágenes se distorsionaban y escuchaba la voz de todos como en segundo plano, incluso sus pensamientos parecían confusos, estaba mareada pero no era una sensación desagradable del todo, al contrario, el dolor profundo se había ido, con lo que me había inyectado Carlisle, así que no solo sentí una presión cuando el corto mi cuerpo con el bisturí.

Sentí levemente un calor escurrir por mi vientre y trate de enfocarme en Carlisle para ver a mi hija nacer pero me era difícil. Apoye mi cabeza en la almohada por un momento tomando un poco de aire para no ahogarme, fue ahí cuando sentí como Carlisle le decía a Edward que no podía romper el útero para sacar a mi hija, y me embargo el miedo, el miedo a que ella no pudiera nacer y que finalmente mi esfuerzo fuera en vano, íbamos a morir las dos y mi amado Edward se quedaría solo, mi cuento de hadas otra vez estaba en peligro.

- Tienes que sacarla.

Dije con la voz débil y un poco ininteligible a causa de los medicamentos. Sentía mi corazón latir con más premura que antes y de forma más fuerte.

- No te preocupes todo estará bien… las dos van a estar bien.

Me susurró Edward dándome un beso en la frente, pero su tono de voz evidenciaba que no sería así, estaba comenzando a peder la calma cuando de pronto se sintió un llanto y abrí mis ojos expectantes hacia la fuente de aquel llanto.

Jamás desde que me había enamorado de Edward había sentido en mi corazón este tipo de cariño, este sentimiento que estaba embargándome en estos precisos minutos superaba cualquier cosa, no podía contarlo o medirlo, pero sabía en mi conciencia que era enorme, ver su cuerpecito perfecto, rosado, lleno de sangre, me sobrecogió de una manera inimaginable.

Me quede helada, absorta en aquella diminuta persona, cuando Carlisle la puso en mi pecho, me quede pasmada contemplando aquellos ojitos que permanecían cerrados, su boquita estaba abierta y pude ver que instantáneamente ella se pego a mi cuerpo, como si me hubiera reconocido sin siquiera presentarme, sentí su piel suave y calida contra mi cuerpo y estaba extasiada mirándola, cuando abrió sus ojos quede cautivada por aquellos ojuelos grandes y expresivamente profundos, cuando constante que eran de un verde profundo miré a Edward quien estaba tan o más pasmado que yo contemplando a su hija.

Y por primera vez mi cuento de hadas estaba completo, feliz, estábamos los tres en aquella habitación como dos padres normales viendo el nacimiento de su retoño.

- Es humana.

Susurré incrédula mirando a Carlisle pero este estaba preocupado por otra cosa.

Baje mi vista a mi hermosa pequeñita, y tome entre mis manos sus deditos, tan blancos como la piel de Edward. Y me quede ahí, mirándola incansablemente, si hubiera podido mirarla por una eternidad lo hubiera hecho. Pero no pude contemplarla por mucho tiempo más, un dolor en mi pecho me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pero yo estaba tan extasiada mirando a mi pequeña obra de arte, que deje que el dolor siguiera sin siquiera percatarme o tomarle el peso.

Fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a alejarse más, la figura de mi hija comenzó a desvanecerse, a volverse borrosa, a lo lejos sentí la voz de Edward, pero no podía comprenderla, también estaba la de Alice que era estrepitosa y ansiosa. Mis brazos comenzaron a ponerse lacios y de pronto ya no podían sostener a mi princesita de la manera que yo hubiera querido y fue ahí cuando miré a Edward, y me quede mirándolo por un instante tratando de entender sus palabras.

- Bella… mírame quédate conmigo.

Me dijo mirándome y yo le devolví la mirada extrañada, no me estaba yendo a ningún lado, estaba junto a él, junto a mi hija, y baje mi vista pero la niña ya no estaba entre mis brazos, instantáneamente la busque por la habitación y pude ver que Alice la cargaba, trate de luchar, extendí mis manos pero estas parecían no reaccionar, volví mi vista a Edward y este me miro en pánico, y miró a Carlisle.

- Mantenla despierta.

Le dijo mientras el sacaba de una caja una jeringa, pero yo tenia tanto sueño, de pronto el sueño estaba venciéndome, el latido de mi corazón comenzó a ser menos profundo, casi no podía escucharse, y mi respiración también decayó.

- Por favor mi amor no te mueras…

Chillo él desesperado pero era imposible para mí no cerrar mis ojos, mis parpados estaban pesados, y apenas podía coordinar palabras.

- Cuida de ella prométemelo.

Le dije con un hilo de voz, y el asintió sus ojos estaban desesperados, podía jurar que estaba evitando llorar, su mirada era desolada, y aquellos hermosos ojos dorados se perdieron para siempre.

Alice (POV)

Yo sostenía a la hija de Bella y Edward entre mis manos, y pude oír que su corazón se detuvo, de pronto una imagen se vino a mi mente.

- Lo siento Edward es demasiado tarde.

Susurró Carlisle mirando a Edward quien no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. De pronto ya no pude verla más, nisiquiera podía ver a Edward, sólo me veía a mí y a la pequeña criatura que estaba en mis brazos.

Continuará....


	25. Capítulo Final

Capitulo Final : El Principio del Final: ¿Felices para siempre y por siempre?

...No alcance a percatarme de su presencia, ni siquiera logre sentir el ruido que hace el viento contra su cuerpo, así de sigilosa era, estaba ahí parada frente al vacío y ni aún en esa circunstancia, no podía terminar con mi vida, pero claro él ya lo había hecho. El dolor parecía no acabar, mi corazón se había roto en mil pedazos y no lograba encontrar una razón de vivir, aunque habían transcurrido exactamente siete meses de aquel día, todavía seguía sintiendo como sí hubiera sido ayer cuando él me había dejado en aquel bosque, sola, y se había ido lejos de mí

- "Edwards"

Susurre, mientras lagrimas afloraron de mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas, fue entonces cuando decidí rendirme a este maldito sentimiento que embargaba mi corazón, baje mis manos derrotada por el dolor y el sufrimiento, estaba rindiéndome a esta batalla que no podía, o más bien no quería ganar. No hasta hace mucho había constatado tres grandes verdades: Primero Edwards era un vampiro, Segundo una parte de él – y no sabia que tan poderosa era – quería mi sangre, y Tercero estaba incondicionalmente e irrevocablemente enamorada de él; hoy estaba segura de la Cuarta: No podía vivir sin él, y sí Edward no estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo entonces mi vida no tenía sentido.

Abrí los ojos y comencé a respirar irreflexivamente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar sin control, ya no sentía mis piernas, pero el único reflejo innato en ese momento era correr, así que lo hice, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, ninguna enfermera se percato de mi huida, llegue corriendo al borde del parque a las afueras del Hospital donde mis padres me habían internado hace un par de semanas.

Fue entonces cuando, esperando una absolución miré al cielo y en ese preciso momento sentí un ardor mortalmente ya conocido para mí, los recuerdos del año pasado, en Phoenix se presentaron ante mis ojos como un déja vu, acto seguido mis piernas se doblaron, la vista comenzó a nublarse como la última vez, podía sentir sus labios fríos como la nieve succionar la poca vida que me quedaba.

Cuando finalizó caí de lado sobre mi cuerpo, mi vista aún estaba puesta en el horizonte, estaba amaneciendo, jamás había visto el sol como aquella madrugada, estaba absorta contemplándolo. Según Edwards y los Cullen, la conversión era algo doloroso, incluso yo cuando había sido mordida por James sentí el dolor de la ponzoña entre mis venas como un recordatorio que no quedaría nada al finalizar esa agonía, extrañamente ahora, no era así.

La sensación se parecía más a cuando el alma deja abandonado el cuerpo, mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse aún más, desenfocando mi mirada, sólo alcance a divisar el reflejo borroso de unos pies frente a mi observando satisfecha su hazaña, pero no tuve la suficiente fuerza para levantar la mirada, y ver de quien se trataba. Lo siguiente que escuche fue un murmullo en mi odio, eran palabras: "dile que estamos parejos" y mis ojos se cerraron apesadumbrados, estaba cansada, mi respiración fue más lenta, casi imperceptible, mi corazón no rugía como antes, era un débil latido que estaba apagándose con cada segundo que transcurría. No recuerdo exactamente que sucedió después, sólo que desperté…

- ¿Bella?... ¿Bella… cariño despierta?

Sentí decir y su voz era conocida para mí, demasiado familiar, era tan dulce y serena como mi madre… era la voz de mi madre constante. De pronto abrí mis ojos fieramente y examine la habitación desesperada, todo era distinto, no estaba Edward, no estaba Alice, no estaba mi hija… mi hija no estaba… me levante automáticamente haciendo que mi madre se inclinará lejos de mí tratando de evitar caerse por mi reacción. Me observo y yo la miré incrédula

– Bella que ocurre… gracias al cielo has despertado… espera voy a ir por una enfermera…

Dijo acariciando mi pelo, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdida para coordinar los sucesos… sólo alcance a tomarla por el brazo y detenerla.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hija?

Le pregunté atolondradamente y mi madre me miró estupefacta.

- ¿Quién?

Su voz era con duda y sorpresa.

- Mi hija… donde esta Edward, Alice, Carlisle…

Comencé a balbucear y sin darme cuenta estaba levantada de la cama, me lleve mis manos a mi vientre pero no había nada ahí, ni un rasguño, nada. Y sentí un hielo recorrer mi cuerpo, mi madre aún seguía mirándome pasmada e incrédula, sus ojos me examinaban y podría jurar que estaba pensando que yo había perdido la razón finalmente. Se acerco lentamente y me sujeto por los brazos, obligándome a sentarme en el borde de la cama.

- OH Bella… nos has tenido tan preocupados… debe ser la fiebre… te ha vuelto a subir la temperatura ¿verdad?… todo esta bien… fue un sueño un mal sueño producto de la fiebre, pero ya paso.

Comenzó a decir mientras hacia que yo me acostará.

- Espera… ¿sueño?

Pregunte confusa mirando a todos lados.

- Has estado muy enferma… con hipotermia… has tenido mucha fiebre… si no te hubiera encontrado a tiempo… tal vez no estarías aquí.

Agrego apesadumbrada, su voz era lejana como si hubiera recordado una pesadilla.

- ¿Sí no me hubiera encontrado quién?

Le pregunte ilusionada, necesitaba saber si él estaba aquí. Mi madre dudo unos minutos en contestarme acaricio mi pelo y la mejilla, su mirada era de duda, y pena.

- Edward… él te ha encontrado y te ha traído conmigo.

Apenas oí su nombre cerré mis ojos y trate de coordinar las ideas, entonces todo había sido un sueño, todo había sido producto de mi imaginación… No había hija, matrimonio, conversión, seguía siendo humana. Trague saliva y mire a mi madre, necesitaba una repuesta un poquito más completa que eso considerando todo lo que supuestamente yo había inventado en mi subconsciente.

- Entonces estuve… inconciente… ¿por cuanto?

Pregunte con un hilo de voz, me lleve mis manos a la cabeza que comenzó a doler salvajemente.

- Tres semanas… bueno en principio estuviste inconciente del todo, solo la primera semana, y luego las otras dos estabas en periodos relativos de conciencia y sueño inducido por los medicamentos, hasta hoy que has despertado. Supongo que es porque la fiebre al fin cedió

Me dijo poniendo su mano en mi rostro, yo la miré anonadada

– OH Bella, casi nos matas del susto, cuando la enfermera llamo diciendo que no te encontraban pensamos lo peor… y luego apareció Edward contigo casi congelada, tu padre por poco lo mata… si no hubiera sido por el Dr. Cullen, a quien tanto aprecia tu padre, ese muchacho no estaría vivo para contarlo, aunque se que él fue el causante de todo esto… tengo una deuda con él y estaré eternamente agradecida reparó su error al traerte con vida.

Las palabras de mi madre hacían eco en mi mente, Edward me había salvado, pero de qué y en minuto, de pronto sentí la urgencia de verlo, de hablar con él, de que me explicará este embrollo que según y a juzgar por lo contado por Rene solo había estado en mi mente. Suspire frustrada y considere mis opciones, no podía salir en su búsqueda, porque me lo impedirían, necesitaba una distracción.

- Mamá… podrías ir por la enfermera creo que no me siento tan bien.

Le dije haciendo como si me fuera a desmayar, mi madre me sujeto y me ayudo a recostar en la cama, y yo cerré mis ojos.

- Voy por ella, pero quédate quieta, por favor.

Me dijo mientras salía desesperada en busca de la profesional. Me levante a penas ella salio de la habitación, fui directo hacía el armario y estaba en eso cuando sentí su voz aterciopelada, era dulce pero severa.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo... has perdido la razón?

Me pregunto mientras yo me quede helada en la posición en la que estaba con la ropa entre mis manos. Dude medio segundo en darme vuelta, de pronto las imágenes de mi hija, aquellos ojos verdes intensos me desgarraron el corazón.

- ¿Por qué?

Le pregunte sin mucho sentido girándome para encontrarme con sus ojos, él supo de inmediato a lo que me refería.

- Estabas en la mitad del bosque, que querías que hiciera, dejarte morir congelada.

Magullo entre dientes, estaba a la defensiva. No se supone que yo estuviera a la defensiva no él, considerando las perspectivas.

- ¿Por qué no dejaste que Victoria me convirtiera?

Le dije tratando de coordinar lo que había sucedido, como de pronto había aparecido en la mitad de un bosque pero todo lo siguiente había sido muy diferente a mi experiencia anterior.

- Esto no es un juego Bella… aún no entiendo tu fascinación por querer convertirte en un monstruo.

Me refutó con un tono de cólera en la voz, yo quise contestarle algo, pero la verdad no sabia que decirle, estaba ahí frente a mí, pero mi corazón reclamaba otra cosa, mi hija, nuestra hija, como había sido todo un maldito delirio, miré al suelo y el continuo

– No puedo permitir que tu vida llegue a un final como este, no te equivoques te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, que no lo entiendes, esto no es una opción para ti.

- tú no sabes eso, tal vez no todo sería tan malo.

Le argüí pensando en los recuerdos que tenía en mi mente como una película demasiado vivida para que no hubiera sido verdad.

- Será mejor que me vaya…

Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza pero yo lo detuve y lo bese como nunca antes pensé hacerlo, de pronto deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él pudiera leerme la mente, que pudiera ver todo lo que yo había vivido en mis sueños, para que se diera cuenta que tal vez no era del todo malo que yo me convirtiera en inmortal.

El respondió al beso pero luego me separo bruscamente y sin darme cuenta estaba de vuelta en la cama y él había desaparecido. Vi como entró mi madre con la enfermera y las miré con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ya me siento mejor, podrías dejarme sola unos momentos, creo que tanta gente me tiene un poco mareada.

Le dije mirándola furibunda y buscando a Edward con la mirada, cuando vi la ventana abierta de la habitación pude imaginarme donde estaba.

- Pero Bella

Protesto mi madre y yo encargue una ceja mirándola.

- Estaré a fuera por si me necesitas, descansa por favor.

Me dijo no muy conforme pero ambas se fueron cerrando la puerta tras ellas, a penas esta se cerro lo tuve a mi lado, frente a mis narices. Él iba a hablar pero yo le puse mi mano sobre su boca.

- Escúchame muy bien Edward Cullen, no voy a renunciar a ti, y de una forma u otra estaremos juntos por siempre, no me importa si es viva o semimuerta, no importa lo que digan todos, yo te amo y no voy a renunciar te queda claro.

El no había dicho nada en esa ocasión solo me había sonreído y luego de besarme en los labios se había ido. En los días que estuve hospitalizada no volvió a visitarme, y eso me inquieto en un principio pero cuando comprobé por Charlie, que el Dr. Cullen y toda su familia habían vuelto a Forks me tranquilice.

Me dieron de alta dos semanas después de aquella visita y me costo varias sesiones con los psiquiatras convencerlos que ya había superado mi etapa depresiva y que quería vivir con todas mis fuerzas. Apenas llegue a casa, no había bajado aún del coche de mi padre cuando ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba ansiosa por entrar a mi cuarto, al principio no sabía bien porque pero a penas entré y vi las fotografías en mi la mesa de noche, y el CD más los regalos de mi cumpleaños que él me había quitado en mi cama, supe que tal vez después de todo si tendríamos un final feliz, solo era cuestión de paciencia, y un poco de mala suerte, conociéndome, volvería a atraer a Victoria, y sería cuestión de tiempo que mi condición de mortal cambiará para toda la eternidad, pero de momento me conformaría con vivir mi vida y esperar mi dulce eternidad junto a mi amado Edward.

Edward (POV)

Cuándo Alice me había llamado histérica porque había tenido una visión a pesar que le había prohibido expresamente verla, estuve a punto de colgarle el teléfono, pero cuando sentí la palabra Victoria emanar de sus labios, supe que había cometido el más grande error de todos al dejarla, Victoria arrebataría a mi amada Bella su vida, y con ello acarrearía nefastas consecuencias, debía reconocer que unas serían un tanto alentadoras y muy esperanzadoras pero una sería mortal, una de la cual no estaría dispuesto a sobrevivir.

Amaba a Bella con toda mi alma, y por primera vez podía estar de acuerdo con Carlisle, en que teníamos una, porque sin duda ella me la había quitado desde el primer momento que la tuve enfrente. Saber que algún día ella sería mi esposa y que podría tener una hija mía, me hacia ilusión, pero cuando también había constatado que eso sería su sentencia de muerte, vi las cosas con retrospectiva.

Ver los hechos a través de los ojos de mi querida Alice me hicieron darme cuenta que si mi intensión era mantenerla viva, debía estar junto a ella, para evitar que sucediera ese futuro tan alterno pero latente que Alice estaba viendo, tan solo se necesitaban un par de decisiones para hacerlo realidad y hace un par de semanas había estado muy cerca de ello.

Al encontrarla en ese bosque, con la mordida en su cuello, me hizo ver las cosas claramente, cualquier decisión que consistiera en alejarme de ella para protegerla era justamente lo que estaba empujándola directo a lo que yo más temía. Entonces mi plan debía cambiar, en aras de mantenerla viva, debía permanecer a su lado, y evitar a toda costa y a cualquier precio que ella muriera por causas no naturales, aunque eso significará que yo me quedará sin mi dulce inmortalidad junto a ella.

FIN

_**Nota de la Autora: Gracias a cada una de ustedes que leyeron la historia y me dejaron saber sus impresiones, estaré eternamente agradecida por dedicar parte de su tiempo a mi creación. Saludines y nos estamos leyendo en otra oportunidad. Cariños a todas.**_

**_PS. Tal vez tenga una continuación... pero aún no lo decido del todo... _**


End file.
